Go With The Tide
by Nunser
Summary: Snape rescata a un herido Harry de la casa de los Dursley- sólo que esta vez, el daño es más permanente, y Snape no está preparado para ser compasivo. Traducción Autorizada. Ganadora HPFA de Mejor Representación de un Personaje, por Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¡Ésta es la última vez que quemas el tocino, muchacho! ¡Te voy a dar una lección que nunca en tu patético desperdicio de vida olvidarás!..._

_¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRARME DE ESA MANERA!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus Snape aún estaba sonriendo con malicia, repugnancia e indignación. Algunas ocasiones no podía entender la forma de pensar de Dumbledore, y por qué tenía él que estar implicado en cada una de las escapadas que se le ocurrían a ese viejo decrépito. O su razonamiento. Como lo que tenía que hacer hoy. Rescatar a Harry maldito Potter. ¿Y por qué, podría preguntarse uno? Porque Sybill predijo su inminente fallecimiento.

Como si Sybil pudiera predecir otra cosa.

Snape casi se había comenzado a reír cuando Dumbledore le dijo que había decidido traer de vuelta al Niño Dorado a Hogwarts sólo un mes después de iniciadas las vacaciones. Pero Dumbledore no lo dejaría salir libre de esa situación, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera dejó que Snape sacara el veneno que sentía revolverse en su pecho como usualmente lo hacía, y prácticamente sacó a patadas de su oficina al Maestro de Pociones pidiéndole un total apuro.

Hah.

Ésa había sido precisamente la razón por la que Snape había tomado un largo y relajador baño que duró cuarenta minutos antes de elegir cuidadosamente su ropa muggle e ir hasta Hogsmeade para desaparecer al número 4 de Privet Drive. Incluso se había probado sus jeans negros y camiseta para ir con estilo, como un meticuloso muchacho antes de una cita. Cualquier cosa con tal de gastar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Pero finalmente, Severus Snape se encontraba frente a la casa. Ya era entrada la tarde, y las personas estaban comenzando a volver a sus hogares. Snape maldijo en voz baja. Habría preferido que fuera de noche, pero no había pensado en nada que hacer para desperdiciar tanto tiempo. Frunció aun más el ceño, demostrando mayor indignación, caminó hacia la casa muggle y tocó la puerta.

Nada.

Refunfuñando de que más les valía no haber salido en un viaje sorpresa a la playa, golpeó más fuerte.

Aún nada.

Snape se dio la vuelta para irse, tan enojado que bordeaba en furia. Había sido enviado por nada a una casa vacía. Avanzando furioso por el camino de entrada, pateó con fuerza el primer idóneo escape para su frustración. Justo resultó ser el basurero de los Dursley. La fuerza fue tanta que, a pesar de que el basurero estaba lleno, se volcó con gran estrépito, y la basura se desparramó. A Snape no le podía importar menos. Esto es, hasta que una cosa llamó su atención y apresuró su paso.

Los anteojos de Potter. Y cerca del basurero, lo que parecía ser los carbonizados restos del libro de Transfiguraciones del muchacho. ¿O era el de Pociones? Snape se quedó inmóvil, perplejo por un momento. Recogió los lentes con indecisión.

Estaban hechos pedazos.

Echándoselos al bolsillo inconcientemente, Snape caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta delantera y la golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando nadie respondió, desenfundó su varita y se dejó entrar con un sencillo _'Alohomora'_. Parecía ser una casa desierta. Snape había estado en bastantes como para ser capaz de decirlo. Frunció el ceño. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Algo a lo que no podía definir en ese momento pero que igualmente percibía. Nadie estaba ahí adentro. Las persianas estaban cerradas, las camas hechas, e incluso el refrigerador estaba con candado. Pero si estaba desierta...

¿... por qué la casa olía como si recién hubieran asado carne? A Snape no le gustaba como estaban yendo las cosas hasta ahora. La lenta y progresiva anticipación y el picor de su piel eran signos absolutos de que lo que sea que encontrara, no le iba a gustar. Y Snape odiaba las cosas que le desagradaban.

"Potter. Sal ahora," ordenó con irritada voz.

Todavía no había respuesta. Pero Snape era un espía. De alguna manera sabía que aunque había poca vida en el lugar, aún había algo. Podía sentir, justo por debajo del límite de audición normal, una desigual respiración. ¿Pero dónde? Revisó y volvió a revisar cada habitación en la casa. Incluso la que parecía una bodega, con rejas en la ventana, aunque parecía absurdo que alguien pudiera vivir ahí.

No había ninguna señal del joven Gryffindor por el que había ido. Precisamente era eso lo que lo alarmaba: parecía como si Harry Potter no viviera en esta casa. No había ninguna prenda de ropa, ninguna posesión que él pudiera reconocer, ninguna fotografía para marcar la existencia del muchacho. Podría perfectamente haber estado en la casa equivocada.

Pero aún así Snape estaba muy conciente de no estar en la casa equivocada. De pie en el medio de la sala de estar, contempló algo, y luego como si hubiera llegado a una decisión, levantó su varita.

"'_Oriéntame'_."

La varita se inclinó y lo jaló en una dirección, y Snape la siguió, perplejo. Seguramente no podía haber pasado por alto algo en el piso de arriba. Si incluso había mirado bajo las camas. Se dio cuenta que la varita había dejado de tirar de él, un signo de que había llegado a su destino. Parpadeó, arqueando una ceja. Estaba frente a una alacena bajo las escaleras.

Resopló y frunció el ceño. Perfecto. La familia obviamente había salido de excursión y Potter había guardado bajo llave sus posesiones mágicas aquí para mantenerlas a salvo, lo que hacía que su varita apuntara hacia ahí. Aun así, era el único lugar en el que Snape no había buscado al muchacho.

"Bah. Bien podría hacerlo, a favor de la discusión," musitó Snape en voz baja, y conjuró el hechizo.

"_'Alohomora'_."

La puerta se abrió, revelando el oscuro interior. El olor a carne quemada lo golpeó con mucho más fuerza que antes. Snape podía sentir los cabellos en la base de su nuca erizarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Alarmas de todo tipo se activaron en su mente, y se olvidó de su descontento y desdén al susurrar _'Lumos'_ para mirar más adentro.

Lo que contempló hizo que sus ojos se volvieran más fríos y obscuros, sus dientes apretados con enojo, su mano sosteniendo la varita blanca en los nudillos. Finalmente había encontrado a Harry Potter. Y había estado equivocado.

Dentro de la alacena yacía encorvado un muchacho que apenas reconocía como el impertinente adolescente que quería eliminar de la lista de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Estaba tendido sobre una caja de herramientas y algunas cajas de zapatos, en un arco extraño, su cabeza inclinándose completamente hacia atrás. Snape dudaba que el chico siquiera estuviera consciente. El rostro de Potter era un lío de sangre, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muchas veces ahí, o usado la cabeza del muchacho para hacer una abolladura en la pared. Bajo la luz de su varita había pequeñas piezas que relucían ahí también. _"¿Merlín, puede ser eso fragmentos de lentes?"_ Mirando más hacia abajo, encontró lo que había sido la fuente del olor; la mano derecha de Potter y su antebrazo era una masa de carne quemada, nervudo y húmedo, como si alguien le hubiera hecho sostener una barra de metal ardiendo por demasiado tiempo...

Snape ya no quería ver nada más. Vacilantemente, puso dos largos, elegantes dedos en el cuello del muchacho, y estableció con cierto alivio que Harry aún estaba vivo. _"Gracias a Merlín por eso, Potter, o Dumbledore tendría mi cabeza de verdad"_. Le dio fuerza a la luz de su varita y la puso en su bolsillo de manera que la punta proyectara la suficiente iluminación para que pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Al tomar en brazos la inmóvil figura, sintió ira. Por muchas cosas. La primera, por ser expuesto a esta visión que destrozaba tantas de sus convenientes preconcepciones de la perdición de su existencia. Ahora nunca sería capaz de mirar al muchacho sin recordar la alacena bajo las escaleras. Considerablemente menos ventaja para el hostigamiento, y a Snape _le agradaba_ hostigar a Harry Potter.

Segundo, fue enviado a recuperar y salvar al muchacho cuando acababa de entrar al nuevo círculo que Voldemort había creado, y aún estaba bajo escrutinio por sus lealtades. Si algún enemigo lo veía, la siguiente reunión sería la última que tendría. ¿En qué estaba _pensando_ Dumbledore? Snape sentía en ese momento que odiaba al anciano mago.

Y tercero, ¿quién tendría el descaro, la perversión de hacerle esto a un niño excepto un borracho mortifago? ¿Y por qué razón? Incluso en sus peores momentos, cuando Snape realmente deseaba la muerte de Potter, nunca había concebido del todo una tortura como ésta para el muchacho.

"¡¿A dónde va con eso?! ¡SALGA de mi CASA!"

La terrible y penetrante mirada de Snape estaba fija en la ancha figura de un hombre de pie en la puerta frontal sosteniendo un quitasol, una alta y delgada mujer mirando a hurtadillas de detrás de él. Snape le sonrió a Vernon. Y cuando él sonreía en estados mentales como éstos, Snape era extremadamente peligroso.

"¿Usted hizo esto?" le preguntó con una sedosa y calmada voz que podía haber congelado al infierno y cambió de brazo el peso de Harry.

"¡El chico es mío, fenómeno! ¡Déme lo que es mío!" el hombre se volvió púrpura y caminó hacia adentro, el quitasol como una barra de lucha, confundiendo la baja voz de Snape por un signo de debilidad.

"Nada me gustaría más," consintió Snape y desenfundó su varita.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

BIENVENIDOS! xD Les presento el nuevo fic en mi lista de traducciones. Me encantó este fic, asi que síganme la corriente :3  
Sí, los chapis comienzan un poco cortos, pero es todo parte de la dinámica. Como los chapis son mas cortos apuesto a que me dirán que debería actualizar más seguido... Analizaré la opción, pero mientras aún esté traduciendo lo último de NANA, no creo que tenga tiempo para estar traduciendo dos a la vez tan seguido :P Pero garantizado que en menos de dos semanas les entrego el segundo chapi, y créanme, ése si no se lo querrán perder.

Ñam, mi beta para este fic es _Okashi Minako_ (ya tiene un altar de bellotas dedicado a ella, pero me las ingeniaré para ver que otro monumento le dedico), quien también beteó _Madres_ (si no lo han leído, háganlo ;D). La adoro, me salva de mil complicaciones :3

Sería todo lo que les tenía que decir. Ahora voy a celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo fic comiendo torta de manjar (... bueno, ok, la verdad la torta es por la celebración de un cumpleaños... pero igual es torta :D). Cualquier review es apreciado :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voldemort examinó a los pocos seleccionados, a las figuras vestidas de negro con las espeluznantes y blancas máscaras. Le asintió a Wormtail, quién, temblando, fue a cerrar la puerta y levantó todas las barreras que su amo requería antes de que la reunión fuera a comenzar. Voldemort miró fijamente a Nagini con sus carmesí e inexpresivos ojos y cuando la serpiente se deslizó hacia él, comenzó a hablar mientras la acariciaba.

"Un, más bien,... interesante cambio de eventos ha sido traído a mi atención...," dijo él levemente, las eses en su discurso destacándose un poco, "... ¿le interesaría a alguien imaginar a qué me estoy refiriendo?"

El silencio cayó sobre los mortifagos que no se atrevieron a mirarse unos a otros, en cada una de sus mentes un millón de posibilidades dando vueltas. En todas ellas, excepto una. La vacilación de Snape duró solo fracciones de segundo antes de dar un paso al frente, manteniendo su cabeza inclinada y sus manos cruzadas, esperando el permiso del Señor Oscuro para hablar.

"Quítate tu máscara," vino la usual orden, y arrodillándose, Snape consintió, asegurándose de que sus ojos siguieran mirando hacia abajo. Voldemort sonrió, como para sí mismo.

"Ah, Ssseverusss...," alargó el nombre a propósito, "infórmanos, mi leal Maesstro de Pocionesss."

Mientras Snape tomaba un profundo respiro, la idea de que Voldemort tenía una manera hedonista de pronunciar la palabra 'maestro' corrió por su mente. Desterró el pensamiento, su cuerpo tenso y más duro que el concreto. Necesitaba todo su ingenio para esto.

"Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts, mi Señor, por el resto del verano. Está cercano a la muerte mientras hablamos."

Murmullos comenzaron a sonar antes de ser abruptamente interrumpidos. Sin ninguna duda por una fulminante mirada de Tom Riddle, pensó Snape. Siempre se forzaba a sí mismo a pensar en Voldemort como Tom Riddle mientras era interrogado. Era un ancla que ayudaba a que Snape no perdiera el juicio. La voz nasal regresó de golpe su atención.

"¿Y de qué manera ha llegado a este estado, Severuss?"

La espina dorsal de Snape se tensó, haciendo que se pusiera rígido en la arrodillada posición en la que estaba. Ésta era la pregunta crucial. Como cuando había estado en la casa de los Dursley y su instinto había insistido que Potter estaba dentro de ella, el mismo instinto ahora le decía que su vida dependía en cómo respondiera esta aparentemente normal y clara pregunta sobre los sucesos. ¿Cuánto más de la verdad debería revelar y en qué manera? ¿Qué creía Tom Riddle que había pasado, y cuánto de una versión alternativa de los eventos podría aceptar y creer?

Condenado chico Potter. La aversión aumentó como una negra ola frente al predicamento en el que estaba y el que Potter le había rendido. Con cautela, cuidadosamente, comenzó su respuesta como un trapecista comenzando a caminar sobre la cuerda floja.

"Mi Señor, Dumbledore me envió a rescatar a Potter de su casa bajo ciertos alegatos de Sybill Trelawney de que estaba en peligro mortal. Trelawney, por supuesto, nunca hace una predicción verdadera--"

"¡YO SÉ de ese murciélago! ¡Es Potter del que quiero saber!" espetó Voldemort y Snape se encogió, mordiendo su lengua tan fuerte que sangre comenzó a brotar en su boca. La tragó y continuó, inclinándose incluso más a los pies de Voldemort.

"Sí, mi Señor. Y por eso fui a la casa muggle de Potter. Por supuesto que el muchacho no estaba cercano a la muerte. Fue ligeramente golpeado en la cabeza por sus parientes. Ya estaba inconsciente cuando llegué allá. Ruego por su perdón, mi Señor, pero la tentación era demasiado grande; Dumbledore estaba esperando a un agonizante muchacho de vuelta. A pesar de que no se lo pude traer a usted por las barreras, estaba muy consciente de que el director no sospecharía de mí si yo... jugaba un poco con el muchacho. Yo... me dejé llevar hasta que sus parientes regresaron a su casa." Snape terminó y cerró los ojos, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando más allá de toda esperanza, rogando a cualquier deidad que existiera, que Voldemort comprara el cuento y lo aceptara como evidencia de la lealtad de Snape hacia él.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la cual Snape sólo podía escuchar a su corazón latiendo irregularmente. Maldiciendo en su mente, esperaba que su sangre por siempre descansara en las manos de Potter y que la culpa lo fuera matando lentamente. Pero los pensamientos fueron instantáneamente dispersados cuando escuchó a Voldemort levantarse de su trono, Nagini deslizándose silenciosamente lejos de ahí. Anormalmente largos, huesudos dedos tocaron sus hombros e hicieron que levantara la vista al distorsionado, mitad humano rostro de Tom Riddle.

"Eso estuvo muy bien hecho, mi leal amigo... dejas un estándar para tus camaradas...," comenzó a decir en su baja, una-vez-cautivadora voz. Snape se preparó. Ahora vería si su momento para morir había llegado. "... serás recompensado inmensamente... ya que puedes continuar con tu vida y seguir sirviéndome, y adicionalmente te daré un recordatorio..."

Las huesudas manos se soltaron de Snape y él bajó sus ojos nuevamente cuando el Señor Oscuro dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Harry Potter es mío para jugar con él o matarlo. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho de atacarlo, incluso en su entusiasmo por servirme. Deberías haber recordado eso, Severus. _'Crucio'_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Snape regresó a sus aposentos, su cuerpo estaba considerablemente más débil pero su mal humor era considerablemente más fuerte. Estaba esperando por un poco de noche de sueño lejos de todo eso, no una reunión uno-a-uno con Dumbledore, quien lo estaba esperando en sus aposentos.

Snape lo miró con recelo.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí...? Pensé que mi habitación estaba apropiadamente protegida," frunció el ceño débilmente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para gruñir, y tenía un desagradable sentimiento de que eso era precisamente el por qué Dumbledore no quería esperar hasta la mañana. El anciano mago estaba observándolo con preocupación, incluso con inquietud, el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció un poco.

"Los aposentos del castillo Hogwarts jamás obstruyen el pasar del director, Severus. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! Regreso de una interrogación con Voldemort y casi pierdo mi _vida_ porque me enviaste a ir por ese maldito chico propenso a accidentes alrededor de quien gira tu mundo. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien y deseo que el mocoso nunca hubiera nacido!" Snape dijo con exasperación, finalmente la tensión que había tenido que contener en la reunión encontrando una salida.

Dumbledore no habló hasta que Snape hubo cruzado hasta su despensa y bebió las usuales series de pociones que necesitaba para, de cierta manera, restaurar la homeostasis en su cuerpo después de terminada la reunión. No habló cuando Snape lo vio fijamente con la mirada de _"¿por qué sigues aquí?"_ en su rostro. O cuando más tarde usó la mirada _"habla o sal de aquí"_.

Snape finalmente se dio por vencido.

"¿Qué me quieres decir, Albus?" dijo con una voz que no tenía veneno o malicia, sino mucho cansancio y resignación. Se dejó caer en una butaca y observó a Dumbledore tragar saliva y prepararse para hablar. Él conocía esa mirada. La odiaba.

"No sobre Potter, Albus. No esta noche."

"Está ciego, Severus."

Snape pestañeó, y su ceja casi desapareció en su cabello. ¿El Niño Dorado, ciego?

"¿Cómo diantres pudo lograr eso?" consiguió preguntar.

Dumbledore desvió la mirada, sus dedos pasando por su blanca barba. Snape tembló. Ni siquiera Voldemort daba tanto miedo como la vista de Albus luciendo cansado por las dificultades.

"Poppy dice que es el golpe o golpes que debe haber recibido en la cabeza. Había algunos fragmentos de espejos en la frente y ojos del muchacho."

"¿Aún los tiene?" preguntó Snape, interesado. Se sentía lúgubremente satisfecho de haberle dado a Vernon exactamente lo que merecía.

"Si te refieres a sus ojos, sí, los tiene, pero están demasiado dañados para la visión. Poppy los ha sanado de manera que no hay cicatrices visibles y sin alteración a sus globos oculares, pero ella no puede restaurar su visión."

El silencio siguió mientras Snape se tomó un tiempo para que la nueva información fuera asimilada, y Dumbledore no continuó, como si las palabras que estaba pronunciando lo estuvieran cansando inmensamente. Finalmente, Snape rompió la pesadez preguntando:

"¿Alguna posibilidad de recuperación?"

El anciano mago negó con la cabeza levemente. Snape tomó un respiro.

"Voldemort no tiene que saberlo. No inmediatamente. Pero definitivamente antes que el hijo de Malfoy llegue en septiembre."

Dumbledore asintió sombríamente y luego miró a Snape.

"Repentinamente el tiempo ejerce mucha presión sobre nosotros dos, Severus."

A Snape decididamente no le gustaba eso. Pero no era nada que no hubiera anticipado. Abatidamente, se levantó de la butaca, prácticamente escuchando a sus articulaciones chirriar en protesta.

"Vamos a ver al condenado Niño Dorado entonces, Albus."

De todas las veces que Snape pensó lo mucho que odiaba a Dumbledore, terminó odiando no al director, sino a la idea de no proveerle apoyo a la única persona que se atrevió a confiar y creer en él después de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado. Después de todo, Dumbledore era la razón por la que el Maestro de Pociones aún seguía con vida.

Caminaron por las mazmorras hacia la enfermería. Dumbledore estaba caminando más bien lento, y aún así Snape tenía la creciente sospecha de que el anciano lo estaba haciendo porque no quería cansar al Maestro de Pociones más de lo que ya estaba después de su terrible experiencia más temprano esa noche. No lo confrontó con ese pensamiento, porque Snape sentía que la verdad necesitaba el paso más lento.

"Espero que los Dursley no te hayan dado ningún problema," insinuó Dumbledore en un curioso tono que forzó a Snape a lanzarle una mirada al director. Todavía había una pequeña sonrisa jugando bajo la blanca barba, y Snape se preguntó si Dumbledore no había enviado al más vengativo de su personal para rescatar a un muchacho de sus abusadores por una buena razón. Miró hacia el frente y se sonrió con suficiencia.

"Para nada. Fueron... más bien entretenidos."

"¿Espero que no demasiado?"

"Están vivos, Albus... no merecen la muerte... sufrirán mucho tiempo más que eso."

Con esa declaración, Severus Snape entró a la enfermería, donde sólo una cama estaba ocupada. Se acercó a ella y vio al muchacho durmiente en silencio. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Su mano también estaba vendada hasta el codo. Al lado de su cama había varias pociones que hicieron que Snape apretara sus dientes nuevamente. No necesitaba que Poppy le dijera lo que el muchacho había sufrido, cuando él podía reconocer en un palpitar para qué era cada poción.

El muchacho tenía hemorragia interna, severas contusiones cerebrales e irregularidad cardiaca por el shock.

"¿No ha despertado aún?" le preguntó Snape a Dumbledore en voz baja.

"No todavía. Él no lo sabe, Severus."

Snape chasqueó su lengua en irritación por la vista.

"Está demasiado débil para servir su propósito."

"Severus. No es un soldado. Es un mal nutrido muchacho de quince años."

Snape no dejó que las palabras lo aplacaran en lo más mínimo.

"No te engañes, Albus. Un soldado es todo lo que él es para el mundo mágico, y tiene que ser capaz de llenar ese rol cuando el momento llegue, o todo habrá sido en vano."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

Snape se detuvo. ¿Qué _estaba_ diciendo? Bajó la vista hacia la figura que yacía tendida. El muchacho se veía sereno y triste, durmiendo en la cama estéril. Débil. Muy débil pero al mismo tiempo Snape no podía negar que detectaba algo aparte de la debilidad que irradiaba del muchacho. Determinación. Tenacidad. Paciencia. Lealtad.

Todos buenos ingredientes de fortaleza. Y tenía que admitir que si durante quince años el muchacho había sobrevivido a sus cuidadores y no se había convertido en una retorcida y amargada versión sub-humana de sí mismo, había demostrado fortaleza de profunda enormidad a pesar de su débil apariencia.

Sí. Sentía que podría haber algún potencial en el muchacho.

"¿A qué potencial te refieres, Severus?"

Snape se dio cuenta que había dicho el último pensamiento en voz alta. Respondió con honestidad, como lo hacía cada vez que veía siquiera la más ligera esperanza para inclinar la balanza en contra de Voldemort.

"Pienso que la ceguera del muchacho puede ser convertida en una fortaleza, un arma en vez de un inconveniente."

"¿Pero quién le enseñará a convertir un impedimento en una fortaleza?"

Snape vio el renovado brillo en los ojos del director una fracción de segundo demasiado tarde.

"Yo podría," dijo él y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque sabía que en el mismísimo segundo que había admitido eso, aceptó la responsabilidad del entrenamiento de Potter.

Dumbledore abrazó al hombre con un paternal gesto de orgullo que tuvo éxito en aplacar a Snape lo suficiente como para no tratar de intentar siquiera renunciar a su, aún no hablada, responsabilidad. Era raro que Snape viera orgullo que él puso ahí en ojos de cualquiera, y el pago inicial fue lo suficiente como para cementar su decisión de educar a Harry Potter, la perdición de su existencia, epítome de todo Gryffindor.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi muchacho," dijo Dumbledore y se fue rápidamente. Snape sentía que estaba ligeramente boquiabierto. El viejo bobo lo había manipulado para imaginar lo que Dumbledore había querido que hiciera en primer lugar.

Oh, como odiaba al endemoniado Harry Potter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Waaaaaaaah!! Qué?? Se lo esperaban?? Con honestidad, cuántos de ustedes sabían que el pobre Harry iba a quedar ciego como murciélago?? Jeje, me encanta este fic o

A petición popular y porque son uber-adorables, subí el chapi una semana antes :3 Los adoro, de verdad, la abalancha de reviews que recibí el primer chapi!! Oh gosh, me tenían saltando por la casa de felicidad, mi mamá sencillamente se rindió en intentar encontrar un poco de sanidad mental en mí xD Pero de veritas de veritas que muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!! Se me quedaron algunos en el tintero a los que no les pude responder por ser 'anonimos' pero igual mushishishishishisimas gracias :3

Aps, y supe por ahí que me mencionaron en _La Mazmorra del Snarry_ :3 Yo no me he dado vuelta por ahí para leer nada, y de hecho por ningún lado porque la universidad me ha ahorcado con sus garras, y la verdad no sé quién lo hizo, pero igual gracias a todos los que recomiendan mis traducciones por ahí :3

Ñam... qué más les cuento?? Ah!! por dios, casi se me va, ríndanle honores a _Okashi Minako_, mi adorable beta para este fic :3 Créanme, no soy nada sin betas, tengo una adicción, lo admito, si conocen alguna asociacion como "Beta-adictos Anonimos" me avisan. Ya le tengo el altar de bellotas a _Okashi_ por su trabajo en _Madres_ (vayan a leerlo y lloren xD), ahora tengo que pensar en un monumento que dedicarle por este fic. Cualquier sugerencia es aceptada.

Aish, los dejo mejor, me van a matar por haber escrito tantas ridiculeces en vez de haber subido este chapi antes. Ah, no lo he mencionado, pero también soy Review-adicta, así que sean lindos y denle un sustento a mi adicción :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape no visitó la enfermería nuevamente durante el tiempo que Harry permaneció dormido. Se sentía inquieto, irritable más allá de toda medida y no podía permanecer en un solo lugar. Recorrió el castillo sin descanso, observándolo aquí y allá como si lo estuviera evaluando, luego hablaba entre dientes bajo su aliento en una voz que implicaba poco favorecedoras reflexiones.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, lo pasaba en el campo de Quidditch. Caminaba hacia allá, se sentaba en las bancas, luego bajaba de nuevo y caminaba por ahí, y ocasionalmente, montaría una escoba y daría unas cuantas vueltas.

Todo en los movimientos de Severus Snape mostraba aprehensión, preocupación y extremada planeación. Eso es, si cualquiera se hubiera molestado en mirar más allá del obvio descontento y agresión que agraciaba a su persona cuando fuera que alguien tuviera la suficiente mala suerte como para estar cerca.

Tiempo tras tiempo Snape había tratado de convencer a Dumbledore de que quizá el muchacho sería más receptivo con alguien más --McGonagall, o Flitwick o incluso ese licántropo Lupin-- que él mismo.

"Deja que ellos hagan que el muchacho se acostumbre a los nuevos estados de las cosas, y luego yo le enseñaré, Albus," diría él siempre, y Dumbledore siempre negaría con la cabeza.

"No confío en ellos con Harry como lo hago contigo, Severus."

Esa declaración había sorprendido al Maestro de Pociones tanto que se había detenido en seco y mirado al director como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

"¿Disculpa, qué dijiste, Albus? Por supuesto que confías en ellos, ellos prácticamente adoran al muchacho."

"Y es exactamente por eso que no son aptos por el momento para lo que el joven Harry necesitará. Si lo miman demasiado, se le permitirá retraerse en sí mismo, volverse más débil en vez de fuerte. Será, de tantas maneras, consentido cuando menos lo necesita."

Snape resopló, pero la imagen del muchacho en la alacena lo hizo tragarse su propio mordaz comentario. En vez de eso, preguntó con voz monótona:

"¿Y qué te hace confiar en que yo no lo hostigaré más allá del punto de quiebre?"

Los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron más entonces, y palmeó a Snape en el hombro una vez antes de continuar con su caminata.

"El hecho, mi muchacho, de que me acabas de preguntar eso."

Snape frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro si estaba molesto o aliviado.

Fueron siete días enteros antes que Snape pusiera un pie en la enfermería nuevamente. Siete días enteros de meticulosa elaboración y planeación y de preparar sus nervios. Snape no tenía una idea equivocada de lo que estaba a punto de emprender, y lo desagradable que se podría volver. Pero estaba determinado. Había hecho nuevamente otra promesa. Y Snape siempre mantenía cada una de ellas.

Harry se había despertado la tarde anterior. Él había escuchado los lamentos al pasar frente a las puertas de la enfermería. Eran en enojo, en desesperación, en autocompasión. Era la autocompasión la que enojaba al Maestro de Pociones, y la desesperación la que lo hacía apurar su paso.

Entró a la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que un rayo de sol entrara y calentara las camas, los pájaros podían ser escuchados gorgojeando alegremente. El muchacho estaba demasiado delgado, la piel tensa sobre sus pómulos y estirándose un poco sobre la clavícula que la bata de la enfermería le permitía ver. La mano derecha aferrando el cobertor aún estaba vendada, y Snape supuso que seguiría así por bastante tiempo --y si las cicatrices eran demasiado graves, quizá para siempre.

Snape se sentó en la silla y chasqueó su lengua con irritación.

"Sé que estás despierto, Potter. Podrías muy bien dejar el acto ahora," dijo con indiferencia.

La mano agarrando el cobertor se relajó, pero el muchacho no se movió. Snape continuó.

"¿Me escuchaste acercarme?"

Ninguna respuesta. La frente de Snape se arrugó.

"¿Estás sordo aparte de ciego? " soltó bruscamente.

La respiración del muchacho se volvió más pesada, pero Harry aún así no respondió. Snape sintió el impulso de gruñir, pero se contuvo.

"Muy bien," dijo con su voz más indiferente, "te has dado por vencido. Sabía que el Niño Dorado era meramente un espejismo. No eres digno de mi tiempo," escupió la última frase y se levantó para irse, pero sin real apuro.

Casi había alcanzado la salida cuando la voz de Harry fue escuchada.

"¿Cuál es su maldito problema?"

Snape cerró sus ojos y se permitió una leve sonrisa de triunfo antes de regresar al lado de la cama del muchacho. Quizás esto no sería tan difícil como pensó si Potter era tan fácil de tentar como para que reaccionara.

"Tú eres mi problema, Potter, como siempre. Pensé que incluso con tu nivel intelectual habrías sacado esa conclusión hasta ahora," dijo, volviendo a su asiento. Evaluó al muchacho mientras hablaba. Él estaba mirando fijamente al techo, sus ojos verdes aún brillantes, sin embargo inmóviles, muertos. Snape tenía una desagradable imagen de esos muertos, inmóviles ojos mirándolo acusadoramente en un campo de batalla. Agitó la cabeza para apartar la imagen. El muchacho estaba vivo, sus ojos, aunque inmóviles, estaban brillantes con vida. No estaban vidriosos, nada estaba perdido aún.

"Me está mirando, ¿no es así?" dijo Harry en una voz grave que Snape sabía que era peligrosa. Antes de que el Maestro de Pociones tuviera una oportunidad para responder, el muchacho continuó, en su voz una sigilosa ira que gradualmente se volvía más y más fuerte.

"¿Está satisfecho por fin? ¿Está feliz de verme así? ¡Nada más de merodear bajo capas de invisibilidad, no más miradas llenas de odio dirigidas a usted, nada más de tramar aventuras! ¡Ya finalmente puede dormir profundamente, _profesor_ Snape, libre de preocupaciones de que yo jamás vuelva a estar en su camino porque soy un lisiado que no será capaz siquiera de terminar el colegio de esta forma!"

Harry estaba gritando para el final de su perorata. Snape se encontró a si mismo sonriendo levemente otra vez. Le agradaba el enojo que veía, incluso si estaba dirigido hacia él. Enojo implicaba que había energía necesaria para alimentarla, la rebelión del espíritu que sería vital si Harry iba a levantarse de esto. La situación se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor. Y dado el hecho de que a Snape no le podía importar menos si le caía bien al muchacho o no, su enorme enojo hacía poco para afectar al alto y sombrío hombre.

"Ciertamente le estoy enormemente agradecido a la providencia de que vas a ser mucho más manejable de esta manera. Pero no estoy contento."

Harry sonrió despectivamente de una manera que Snape no esperaba.

"¿Por qué no? Habrá muchas más oportunidades para ganar su Orden de Merlín ahora, ¿no es así?"

Finalmente, indignación y enojo que igualaban a los de Harry surgieron en el Maestro de Pociones. Se inclinó hacia adelante, centímetros lejos del perfil del muchacho.

"Probablemente nunca tendré la historia completa de cómo lo hiciste, Potter-- pero todo lo que va, vuelve de regreso."

Harry sonrió despectivamente de nuevo y dio vuelta su rostro lejos de la cálida respiración que sentía rozando su mejilla.

Snape se enojó recordando a Black, su perdida distinción, el innegable regocijo que había visto en los ojos de Harry en ese momento, y la impotencia para reaccionar, por hacer algo al respecto. Pero ciertamente, en ese momento los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora era Potter quien estaba indefenso, era Potter el que no tendría elección-- y de una manera mucho más cruel de la que el Maestro de Pociones podría haber deseado.

"Por entretenida que es esta pequeña charla, Potter, no vine aquí a desperdiciar mi tiempo con tu incesante palabrería," comenzó con un malicioso y peligroso matiz en su voz que obviamente le estaba llegando a Harry, a pesar que el muchacho no se estaba moviendo. "Estoy aquí para hacerte un comunicado. Para mañana, Pomfrey me informa que estarás en condiciones para ser dado de alta. Mañana empieza nuestro curso intensivo para la ceguera. Te esperaré en el campo de Quidditch. 9 de la mañana. En punto, o vendré por ti. Mientras más te resistas, más difícil te lo haré. Ruego que te resistas lo más posible, " el pequeño cálido soplo de aire subrayó la última palabra.

Con eso, Snape se alejó de la enfermería como una arpía que acababa de mirar al espejo.

Al siguiente día, cuando para las 9:15 Harry no había aparecido, Snape se precipitó a la enfermería nuevamente. Poppy se interpuso en su camino.

"Severus, ten un poco de compasión. El muchacho aún está conmocionado," le murmuró la enfermera. Él puso una cara de desprecio y la hizo a un lado, no muy bruscamente, pero con decisión.

"Sabes que no tengo compasión, Poppy. Y él tiene una tarea que hacer," resopló y marchó hacia la cama, agarrando al enfurruñado Harry por sus hombros y lo puso de pie. Harry gritó con enojo.

"¡No tiene derecho de hacerme esto! ¡Quíteme las manos de encima!"

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

"Tú me diste el derecho, Potter. Si hubieras llegado a tiempo en vez de usar tu impedimento para flojear, ni siquiera habría considerado tocarte de ninguna manera. Ahora vístete. Tienes dos minutos, o te sacaré allá afuera tal y como estás, en bata de hospital y a pie descalzo," dijo en el mismo casual e implacable modo que usaba en su clase de Pociones.

Harry sacudió sus hombros para liberarse y se sentó en la cama, testarudamente no haciendo nada. Snape no pareció desconcertado. Si acaso, se vio entusiasta, rogando que Harry no se vistiera como él había ordenado. Cuando Poppy se acercó para ayudar al muchacho, Snape negó con la cabeza.

"Él lo puede hacer por si mismo cuando deje de ser testarudo," dijo indiferente. Harry gruñó.

"¡Usted no puede obligarme a hacer nada! ¿Dónde está el director? ¡Él le enseñará!"

Snape se rió. Una fría risa sin alegría.

"¿Tú crees que si el director no me hubiera asignado esto, me molestaría siquiera en desperdiciar mis preciosas vacaciones sin alumnos con alguien como tú, Potter?"

Harry palideció.

"¿D-Dumbledore lo asignó a mí?"

"Eso es correcto, Potter. Notable sentido de la audición," se mofó Snape, disfrutando su nueva forma de fastidiar a Harry Potter sin la imagen de la alacena estorbándolo en lo más mínimo. Le lanzó una mirada al reloj. "Te queda un minuto antes de que desfiles tu parte trasera por todo el castillo," dijo con diversión y anticipación que no trató de esconder.

Harry se enfadó, nuevamente tomando el desafío de Snape. Tanteó sus alrededores buscando su túnica y frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera sé dónde está mi ropa."

"Entonces usa tu cabeza y recupérala, Potter. Es tiempo que comiences a usar ese artilugio sobre tus hombros," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron con rabia, lo que contrastaba con su pálida y enfermiza piel. Se veía como un enfermo y enojado gatito. Snape no sabía si reírse o desviar la mirada. Los ojos del muchacho estaban desenfocados y perdidos, pero aun así lograban fulminar con la mirada al Maestro de Pociones. Snape sonrió con suficiencia, no sin satisfacción de que tendría su oportunidad de humillar al muchacho y hacerlo pasar como 'tratamiento especial'. La fría voz de Harry lo hizo prestar atención nuevamente.

"_'Accio _pantalones_'. 'Accio _túnica_'_."

A pesar de su decepción, Snape estaba complacido de que los engranajes aún podían girar en la cabeza del Gryffindor. Resopló para demostrar su indignación y así recompensar al muchacho por sus esfuerzos.

"40 segundos más, Potter. Vendré a buscarte," dijo con todo el desagrado que pudo lograr.

40 segundos después, regresó para encontrar a Harry vestido, cabeza levemente inclinada con melancolía, su mano en el barandal de la cama, viendo fijamente algo a media distancia. Poppy estaba matando con la mirada al Maestro de Pociones, y él no tenía dudas de que la medi-bruja había ayudado al muchacho a vestirse a pesar de haberle ordenado no hacerlo. Ésa había sido la razón por la que había salido de la enfermería en primer lugar.

Carraspeó para captar la atención del muchacho.

"Bien, Potter. Estoy complacido de que hayas logrado un hito de alguien con el desarrollo mental de un niño de 3 años. Sígueme. Es hora de que comencemos," dijo, sarcasmo destilando de su voz, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Había comenzado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Hey! Ahora vuelvo a las actualizaciones cada dos semanas :) Lo siento para los que pensaban que iba a actualizar más seguido, resulta que no he podido trabajar en nada con todas las cosas de la universidad :(

Ok, no se me ocurre mucho que decirles xD Estoy con la neurona fundida en estos momentos, y la verdad debería estar trabajando en algo más, así que no voy a alargar mucho el blah blah. Ahm, lo principal: uuuuber gracias por los reviews :3 Los adoro más que a la torta de panqueque de frambuesa :D Y segundo pero igual de importante: mi beta, Okashi Minako, se merece millones de aplausos :3 Hoy comí torta en tu honor ;D (... bueh, la verdad fue el cumple de mi mamá, pero igual cuenta).

Eso sería todo. No actualicé ayer porque fue al Cirque du Solei o Pero hoy si pude! Yayness, disfrútenlo, porque el próximo no llega hasta dentro de dos semanas ;D


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

_N/T_: Lo sé, quieren mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Lean el chapi para aplacar sus emociones y luego me linchan.

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape vio por sobre su hombro para encontrar, sin sorpresa, que Harry no lo estaba siguiendo. Se detuvo a la entrada de la enfermería, y se dio la vuelta. Poppy estaba sosteniendo la mano de Harry y lo guiaba hacia la salida.

"No, Poppy."

"Pero, Severus--"

"Tus protestas al director. Te ruego dejar a Potter solo, y si no soportas observar, márchate," dijo él secamente y la matrona resopló y abandonó la habitación, sin duda para tomar el consejo de Snape y hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry fue dejado de pie por su cuenta en medio de un pasillo formado por las camas, su cabeza inclinada hacia delante, pestañas húmedas y labios juntos tensamente en una fina línea. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, y estaba echando chispas. Pero lo que Snape podía sentir irradiando del muchacho era un inmenso miedo-- miedo a lo desconocido. En ese momento, Harry Potter estaba de pie en el medio de un negro caos sin manera de abrirse camino hacia la seguridad.

"Un pie después del otro, Potter. Estoy seguro de que aún sabes cómo caminar," dijo Snape pero esta vez hizo su voz mucho más leve, menos intimidante. Harry resopló.

"Odiaría decepcionarlo tropezando, profesor." La voz de Harry destilaba sarcasmo que igualaba al de Snape. Era obvio lo que estaba diciendo: él simplemente no confiaba en el Maestro de Pociones, y después de la semana anterior estaba demasiado cansado para que siquiera le importara contener su impulso de decir su opinión en voz alta.

"No hay manera de decepcionarme, Potter-- Espero que hagas un pobre desempeño de cualquier manera. Ahora camina hacia el sonido de mi voz. No hay obstáculos en frente tuyo."

Harry apretó sus dientes, y extendió una mano en frente suyo, ligeramente inclinada, y otra a su lado. Snape valoraba la precaución del muchacho. Arrastrando sus pies, lentamente, gradualmente, Harry avanzó unos cuantos pasos, luego se detuvo. Snape chasqueó su lengua impacientemente.

"¿Y bien? Aún no has llegado."

Harry tragó saliva tensamente al comenzar a caminar en esa torpe anciana manera de nuevo, su mano buscando a tientas hacia delante. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de Snape, como un faro en la medianoche-- incluso aunque ese faro no fuera completamente bienvenido. Pero precisamente como ahora era capaz de decir en voz alta su frustración, era completamente mudo en lo que se refería a sus deseos.

El muchacho dio un brinco cuando su mano fue agarrada repentinamente por otra, firme y sonoramente. Lo sobresaltó y alivió a la vez.

"Lo lograste, Potter," comentó despectivamente como si hubiera encontrado divertido que lo hubiera logrado. "Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirme hasta tu nueva habitación. Seguirás el sonido de mis pasos o mi voz. No hay obstáculos inusuales, y te advertiré si hay escaleras," disparó las instrucciones el Maestro de Pociones al comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo. Harry quería seguirlo, ya que si la rechazadora voz de Severus Snape se desvanecía, entonces Harry estaría dejado a su suerte en un negro desierto de invidencia sin ninguna forma de orientarse. Dio un paso fuera del familiar y estéril aire de la enfermería.

Snape estaba tan complacido de que Potter fuera a seguirlo justo como lo hizo en la enfermería, que caminó vivazmente unos cuantos pasos sonoramente en el corredor. Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que el muchacho lo siguiera. Para su sorpresa, al momento que Harry dio un paso fuera de la enfermería, se congeló como si estuviera hecho de piedra. Tragó saliva, sus manos tambaleándose sin sentido a su alrededor, y parpadeó varias veces.

"Aquí, Potter. Camina hacia mí," lo llamó Snape, frunciendo el ceño. El muchacho no había reaccionado de esta manera mientras aún estaba en la enfermería. Harry pareció intentar dar un arrastrado, tembloroso paso, pero luego retrocedió su pie y agitó la cabeza rápidamente, erráticamente.

"N-no puedo. No puedo hacer esto."

"¡Por supuesto que puedes, muchacho idiota! Sigue mi voz. ¡No hay nada más que aire en este pasillo!"

"Yo... ¿dónde está?"

"A tu izquierda, escucha mi voz, ahora un pie--"

"¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO! ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Quiero sentarme! ¡No puedo caminar solo! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡AYUDA!" Harry retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba como si estuviera bajo el agua tratando de alcanzar la superficie.

Snape gruñó y avanzó, y Harry trató de dar un paso atrás nerviosamente. Su talón se quedó atrapado en el lado del umbral de la puerta y se tropezó, cayendo de espaldas, donde se quedó, temblando y haciendo sonidos ahogados con su respiración.

Cuando Snape se inclinó para levantar al muchacho, echando humo, irritado con lo que en su opinión era una innecesaria travesura, Harry se retrajo. El cortante cambio en la presión del aire hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara con terror, sus manos yendo hacia arriba para proteger su cabeza. Siempre había sido en la oscuridad que había sido golpeado, y siempre era imposible ver dónde caería el golpe.

Snape estaba perplejo. _"Lo presioné demasiado"_. La atemorizada imagen de un nervioso muchacho, sus ojos invidentes pero atormentados con recientes recuerdos le recordaron la alacena, la sangre, el olor... y reaccionó. Firme pero gentilmente, agarró las muñecas del muchacho y las bajó del nivel de su rostro.

"Jamás pienses que golpearía a un niño, Potter-- ni siquiera a ti," dijo con voz fría. No había tenido la intención de hacerla fría, la frialdad no estaba dirigida hacia Potter por una vez. Pero aún así el muchacho se estremeció y encogió. Snape chasqueó su lengua con irritación, pero por primera vez, sintió compasión. Era similar a la compasión que sentía por las víctimas que no podía ayudar, por aquellos que eran dejados atrás, a quienes no podía apoyar.

Pero por el momento no había ningún Voldemort o alguno de sus lacayos alrededor. No había razón para no ayudar al tembloroso, roto niño frente a él.

Excepto que era Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Resopló al levantar a Harry, quien jadeó en sorpresa también por la sensación de ser levantado del suelo en una gentil y preocupada manera en vez de como un saco de patatas que volvería a ser tirado al piso.

"¿Qué va a hacerme?" preguntó él tímidamente. Snape casi rió.

"Merlín, muchacho-- ¿cómo pudiste alguna vez enfrentar a Voldemort con ese corazón de conejo que tienes? Te rehúsas a caminar. Por mucho que me gustaría dejarte temblando en el piso como una gelatina deshecha, la verdad pienso que eso está fuera de consideración. Así que te estoy llevando a tu habitación," dijo él calmadamente.

Harry estuvo callado durante todo el tiempo que Snape lo cargó hasta su cuarto. Snape no hizo el intento de romper el silencio. Estaba demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos. Casi se había sobrepasado hoy. Debía haber sabido mejor. Debió haber sido más metódico. No le arrojas simplemente todos los ingredientes a una poción y esperas a que no estalle. _"Estúpido, estúpido hombre"_. Método. Tenía que nivelar el comienzo y presionar a Potter más tarde.

Harry sintió el cambio en el aire cuando entraron a la habitación. Era cálida y acogedora, impregnada con un cálido, sutil aroma a panal azucarado. Las pequeñas corrientes de calidez instaban a Harry a relajarse; y quizás podría hacerlo una vez que el severo Maestro de Pociones lo bajara. Lo que hizo sin demora. Sus manos gentilmente lo hicieron volverse más hacia la derecha y lo sostuvieron ahí con rapidez.

"Estamos ahora de pie a la entrada de tu habitación. Hay una gran ventana a tu derecha. La cama está directamente frente a ti y a la izquierda hay un escritorio y una silla, y la puerta del baño. ¿Entendiste todo eso o necesito repetirlo?" la voz del Maestro de Pociones era más tolerante que antes, aunque era cauta y estaba preparada para volverse agresiva en un instante. Harry asintió rápidamente. Hubo una elocuente pausa, y las manos se separaron de los hombros de Harry. Harry comenzó a sentir la misma inseguridad arrastrarse dentro de él ahora que nadie con vista estaba controlando su orientación.

"Probablemente habrás notado que no tienes tu varita aún," la voz de Snape declaró desde atrás. Harry no la había ni buscado hasta ahora. Snape continuó. "Me quedaré con ella por el momento. La devolveré cuando consigas orientarte por tu cuenta y caminar hasta esta habitación sin ayuda, y cuando aprendas a caminar hacia lugares en base al sonido. Debes aprender a ser dependiente sólo de ti mismo, y en nada que pudiera ser apartado de ti."

Harry tragó saliva, sentimientos de inutilidad sobrecogiéndolo ahora que la enormidad de lo que tenía que lograr se asentó. Debería tener que reaprender todo, incluso las cosas más pequeñas, y aun así cualquiera con vista, incluso si era menos que perfecto, sería superior a él.

"¿De qué sirve ahora? No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. No hay nada que sabía como hacer que pueda hacer ahora. No seré capaz de apuntar mi varita derecha, y mucho menos enfrentar a algo o alguien."

Ahora, Snape se sentía en frente de una encrucijada. Lo que le respondiera al muchacho era de terrible importancia, su instinto le dijo. ¿Cuánto de su propia ambición de lo que podía entrenar a Harry a hacer era prudente revelar sin arriesgarse a abrumar al chico, haciéndolo reaccionar como lo había hecho sólo minutos atrás?

Giró a Harry para estar de frente a él. Los verdes ojos miraban fijamente a través de un punto en su pecho, luego su frente cuando Snape se acuclilló en frente del muchacho. Colocó la mano de Harry en su hombro para que él supiera que estaba ahora a su mismo nivel. Harry parpadeó, su expresión muda, inseguro de qué esperar.

"Escúchame, Potter. Diré esto sólo una vez, así que es mejor que prestes atención. Por el momento, estás en lo correcto; no hay nada que puedas hacer de lo que solías poder, y eres débil y vulnerable para cualquiera en la situación que estás," declaró en una neutral y controlada voz. En lo que respecta a Snape, el tono de voz era el más positivo que jamás había sido dirigido a Harry Potter, o a cualquiera, si vamos al caso. Los hombros de Harry se encorvaron en estoica aceptación de su destino. Snape podía ver al muchacho listo para desmoronarse a un abismo sin fondo. Snape mordió su labio. Ahora la subida de ánimo, la línea salvavidas a la que el chico se aferraría.

"No obstante, esto es sólo una muy, _muy_ temporaria situación si tú así lo deseas," dijo el en un grave tono, casi susurrante voz que invadió los oídos de Harry y prometía inalcanzables sueños. "Hay maneras en las que puedes volverte tan competente como eras antes en todas las facetas de tu vida; con trabajo y esmero, puedes salir de esto. No dudes de mis palabras," dijo viendo la sombra de incredulidad caer sobre el rostro del muchacho, "porque si yo, Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones y dedicado némesis de Harry Potter, encuentro que vale la pena invertir mi tiempo y energía en un ahora-ciego Harry Potter, entonces debo ver algo ahí, aunque sea mínimo," colocó una gentil mano en el hombro del muchacho por fracciones de un segundo, luego se puso de pie nuevamente. La expresión de Harry era impasible. Sostenía tantas emociones que Snape fue incapaz de leer siquiera una de ellas.

Snape se retiró hacia la puerta nuevamente, luego se detuvo y dijo en su usual tono de 'toma nota': "Todo en esta habitación está encantado para sonar con un timbre. Cuando quieras moverte alrededor de la habitación, sólo di claramente _'Orei'_ y el lugar o cosa a la que quieres llegar, y éste sonará hasta que estés ahí. Inténtalo una vez, para asegurar que funciona."

Hubo una pausa nuevamente, y Snape tuvo miedo de que Harry no respondería y continuaría estando de pie ahí, pero después de un largo momento, el muchacho se giró para estar de frente hacia el centro de la habitación otra vez, y dijo en una temblorosa voz "'_Orei_ cama'".

El leve sonido de una campanilla sonó delicadamente. Snape observó mientras Harry caminaba en su torpe manera, arrastrando los pues con las manos extendidas hacia el sonido. Le tomó 3 minutos aproximadamente dar con la cama, pero llegó ahí. Snape asintió cuando la campanilla se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"¿Profesor?" la voz de Harry estaba más calmada, pero todavía abrumada con turbulentas emociones.

"¿Sí?"

"¿De qué color es mi habitación?" preguntó rápida y más bien silenciosamente, para evitar que el quiebre de su voz fuera totalmente obvio. Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

"Rojo y dorado, Potter. Rojo y dorado."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ok, ahora las disculpas del caso... pues, sorry xD

Lo siento a algunos cuantos les he explicado que por cosas de la universidad estoy hasta el cuello con trabajo, del que no me podré librar hasta diciembre, lo más probablemente. Pero como en algun momento dije, no soy la de dejar fics botados por siempre, así que apenas tenga tiempo sigo actualizando, ok? Ahora les subí un chapi porque el cargo de conciencia por dejarlos solitos y sin ni un rastro de vida por mi parte era muy malvado. Pero sepan que apenas tenga tiempo para respirar, seguiré actualizando. Lo mismo corre para los chapis que me quedan de NANA, en caso de que sean seguidores de ese fic también. Tenganme paciencia, en un mes mas o menos (un poco más yo creo) me tendrán de vuelta.

Ahora, los reviews también me he demorado milenios en responder, y aun me falta responder bastantes, pero quiero que sepan que adooooro los reviews, así que si me quieren dejar uno aquí ... xD Uber gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews el chapi pasado (hace meses), intenté responder todos los que pude, pero a los que no haya podido contactar, igual los adoro, escarabajos, son los mejores ;D

(EDIT : Changos, soy la peor u.u Se me había ido completamente lanzarle flores y conffeti a Okashi, que es tan adorable por ser mi beta :D Te adoroooo, cuchufli, dejame librarme de esta avalancha de trabajo y volveré a llenarte de mails!)

Yap, voy a seguir con la maldición :cof, cof: es decir, trabajo, nos estamos viendo en ... bastante tiempo, pero no desesperen! el tiempo va a pasar volando.

P.D : Recuerdo que me preguntaron si Lupin y Black aparecen. Sí, ambos aparecen, pero eso no más les adelanto.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape farfulló 'cheesecake parfait', pasó rápidamente a la gárgola y entró a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Albus, esto es ridículo."

"¿Qué cosa, Severus? Toma asiento," los ojos del director brillaron al ofrecerle al contrariado hombre un asiento. Snape se sentó en el borde de éste. Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de hablar, Dumbledore le preguntó alegremente: "¿Sorbete de limón?"

"¡Merlín, no, Albus! Mira, el chico no está listo."

"Por supuesto que lo está, Sev--"

"¡No estás _escuchando_! El chico no está listo para mí. Necesita cosas que yo no puedo ofrecerle, pero que él debe tener."

"¿Y qué podrían ser esas cosas?" Albus sopló su té calmadamente.

"¡Apoyo, Albus! ¡Alguien con la tolerancia para el irritante gimoteo y autocompasión del muchacho! Alguien que no va a querer envolver sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y quebrárselo cada vez que él entre en pánico frente a lo desconocido. ¡Yo no soy ese hombre, Albus!" Severus se estaba inclinando hacia delante, una profunda arruga entre sus espesas cejas oscuras proyectó densas sombras sobre los ya abismales ojos del Maestro de Pociones. Era una espeluznante mirada, atrayente e inescapable como un agujero negro a un rayo de luz. Albus sonrió levemente, ojos desafiantes y aún así con aceptación al mismo tiempo.

"¿Me estás diciendo que necesitas ayuda, Severus?"

Snape se reclinó en la silla y su mandíbula se apretó, así como también sus dedos alrededor de la taza de té que había rechazado anteriormente. Fulminó con la mirada al director, quien tenía la superioridad de alguien que ya había ganado. ¿Admitía su debilidad al anciano mago y recibía cierto alivio a la tarea que definitivamente no estaba pesando inquietantemente sobre sus hombros, o la rechazaba orgullosamente con una de sus más frías sonrisas sarcásticas y probablemente destruía al muchacho de manera más efectiva que Voldemort mismo?

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo. Fríamente. "No soy yo el que necesita ayuda, Albus. Es el muchacho el que la necesita gravemente, de más de una persona. Preferiblemente de alguien más sensiblero, menos efectivo en completar el trabajo".

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes bajo su barba frente a la desesperada manera en que Snape estaba tratando de retener su dignidad y conseguir su muy-necesitada ayuda. Decidió dejar que Snape creyera que no veía a través de su peculiar comportamiento.

"Eso es afortunado, entonces, y resuelve el problema de encontrar a un nuevo profesor de DCAO," dijo alegremente, observando divertido al rostro de Snape cambiar su expresión de cautela a alivio instantáneo y después a gran horror al darse cuenta.

"Albus, no el--"

Fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose, y un relativamente desaliñado, pálido, con rojos enrojecidos y consternado Remus Lupin entró. El silencio reinó mientras los tres magos se miraban unos a otros. Remus estaba temblando.

"Dígame que no es verdad, director..." pidió él en una muy baja y conmocionada voz.

Snape resopló.

"Desafortunadamente, Lupin, el chico está verdaderamente ciego como un murciélago. Pero hey, eso es lo que logró traerte de vuelta," agregó casualmente, fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore, quien lo había hecho pasar por todo el proceso de pedir ayuda cuando Lupin ya había sido llamado.

El rostro de Remus se endureció por el golpe de las gélidas palabras de Snape y dio un paso como si fuera a atacar al despectivo Maestro de Pociones, pero se contuvo y pasó una mano por su cabello. Escogió ignorar a Snape, para la mucha irritación de éste. En cambio se dirigió al director.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar, por supuesto," dijo él en la misma silenciosa y dolida voz.

"Gracias, Remus. Sabía que lo harías. La nueva educación y ajustamiento que Harry necesita ha sido asignada a Severus aquí presente, quien le enseñará. Él te dirá qué tipo de asistencia necesita de tu parte," dijo Dumbledore, expresando sus palabras con cuidado para que ambos magos al otro lado de su escritorio no se rebelaran ante la idea de colaboración.

La mandíbula de Lupin cayó en sorpresa, y en su rostro estaba dibujada la obvia pregunta de '¿por qué Snape?'. Snape se sonrió con suficiencia en lúgubre diversión al ponerse de pie y se limpió migajas imaginarias de su túnica.

"Si ya terminaste de quedarte ahí mirándome como el idiota de la villa, Lupin, sígueme," dijo con arrogancia y caminó hacia fuera con la postura de un rey. Ya había caminado la mitad del pasillo cuando Remus le dio alcance. Lo que él habló con el director Snape no lo sabía, pero podía imaginarlo. Le divertía y complacía que él aún fuera preferido para la tarea por sobre Lupin, quien habría sido una opción mucho más obvia para la rehabilitación del muchacho. Era una gran parte de la razón de por qué él trabajaría con el licántropo nuevamente, y prepararía su Poción Matalobos, todo de nuevo, y lo toleraría por otro año escolar.

Lupin iba a escucharlo, y era capaz de ofrecer lo que él tenía problemas encontrando en su corazón.

"La situación es como sigue, Lupin: Potter está ciego. Lo único que puede ver es oscuridad. No hay ninguna esperanza de que jamás vuelva a recuperar la vista. Lo que tenemos que hacer aquí es entrenarlo y volverlo fuerte para que aún así sea capaz de enfrentar a Voldemort cuando el momento llegue."

Lupin tomó una bocanada de aire.

"¿Cómo se volvió ciego, Severus?"

Algo en las cortas palabras del mago hizo que Snape lo mirara de reojo, y resopló.

"Por mucho que habría ansiado el honor, Potter no le debe su ceguera a nada que yo haya hecho. Fue hecho de la violenta manera muggle."

Lupin jadeó.

"¿Los Dursley?... ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudieron?"

El rostro de Snape era glacial y sombrío al musitar en una manera que mandó escalofríos por la espalda de Remus e hizo que le doliera su corazón, no sólo por Harry:

"No es difícil descargar tu frustración en un indefenso y desvalido niño, especialmente si eres su guardián."

Remus tragó saliva y preguntó después de una pausa.

"¿Cómo está tomándolo?"

Fue ahora el turno de Snape de suspirar.

"Es capaz de ajustarse con tanta rapidez que sorprende, incluso a mí. Ya puede reaccionar a cambios en la presión del aire, y fue lo suficientemente listo para utilizar magia sin varita para encontrar sus ropas. Puede llegar muy lejos en muy poco tiempo."

Remus miró fijamente al duro perfil del Maestro de Pociones, las leves fluctuaciones de la voz del hombre, la forma en que expresaba las cosas, haciéndolo débil, muy débilmente ver por qué quizás Dumbledore había escogido al murciélago inadaptado social para Harry. Preguntó con tacto.

"¿... pero?"

"Pero tiene miedo. Está asustado de todo y todos, y duras palabras o burlas no lo sacarán efectivamente de ahí, no con el límite de tiempo que tenemos. Tiene que estar bien entrenado para septiembre," dijo Snape en una realista, objetiva y formal voz. Tomó un respiro. "Necesita ser convencido de que esto es algo a su alcance, Lupin. Me atrevo a decir que tú puedes enseñarle eso."

"Lo intentaré, Severus."

Snape se volvió a Remus abruptamente, sus ojos centellando con oscuro fuego.

"No solo 'lo intentarás', Lupin. Esto no es solo la vida del muchacho la que está en juego aquí-- es el destino de toda la comunidad mágica. No dejaré que mi laborioso trabajo, los riesgos que tomo, sean arrojados por la ventana porque un borracho pulverizó espejos y ventanas con la cabeza del Niño Dorado, ¿está claro?"

El sermón no estuvo completamente perdido, pero Remus ya estaba armándose de valor para ver a Harry, y le prestó poca atención a lo esencial de la perorata del Maestro de Pociones. Pasó su mano por sobre su rostro y por su cabello nuevamente. Snape retrocedió y dijo con un matiz de indignación.

"Antes de que entres a su habitación, borra esa ridícula expresión miserable de tu rostro-- y no dejes que Potter escuche la desesperación en tu voz. Merlín sabe que ya se está revolcando lo suficiente en autocompasión. Asegúrate que esté listo en dos días. Eso es lo más que puedo darte."

Remus asintió. Al tomar un profundo respiro, Snape lo dirigió a donde estaba el cuarto de Harry.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, acurrucado como un gato en lo que él sentía era una cálida mancha de luz de sol cayendo, sin duda, a través de la ventana. Estaba pasando la mano indiferentemente por el cubrecama, sintiendo el aterciopelado y levemente estampado cobertor. Se tensó e hizo una pausa, recibiendo información de sus dedos que nunca había anticipado.

Había una depresión en el tejido de la tela, como un camino a través de un bosque de enmarañamiento.

Podía sentir la tela más dura ondear frente a él como una autopista y su corazón aceleró sus latidos. Sus dedos ansiosamente examinaron las ondeantes líneas, tratando de discernir el diseño que de seguro debía estar ahí. Su completa conciencia se enfocó en los diminutos pedazos de piel en la mismísima punta de sus dedos, viajando por la montaña rusa de espirales, ondulantes líneas, círculos entrecruzados. Discernir el patrón se volvió repentinamente una tarea más importante que derrotar al mismo Voldemort. Tragando saliva, cuidadosamente se deslizó bajando de la cama de manera que sus rodillas estuvieran en el piso y toda la superficie de la cama estuviera libre para la concienzuda lectura de sus dedos.

Hambrienta y rápidamente, la punta de sus dedos le presentaban una completa red de líneas y esferas y espirales, como si una dorada línea los estuviera trazando en la eterna oscuridad rodeándolo. Para Harry, esto era verdadera, pura magia. Observó con los ojos de su mente en tanto sus dedos le contaban lo que estaban viendo, y sonrió tensamente, vacilante, una vez completado el estampado entero. ¿De verdad había supuesto correctamente? ¿Había logrado realmente descubrir algo por su cuenta?

Saltó por el ligero sonido de la puerta barriendo la alfombra. ¿Qué diría Snape, viéndolo arrodillado contra la cama de esta manera, jugando con el cobertor?

"¡Oh, Harry...!"

Era una voz muy diferente, años luz más amorosa que la de Snape, y le infundió una relajadora calidez a un muy frío y estéril lugar en su alma. Corrió hacia la voz, y abrazó al cálido, compasivo cuerpo. Sonrió, echándose a llorar en liberación, sintiendo a las protectivas manos cerrarse alrededor de él y manteniéndolo a salvo, sin importar qué. Todo parecía mejor ahora-- incluso la oscuridad en la que ahora viviría no parecía tan morbosa. Sintió la mano de Remus pasar por su cara, sosteniéndola delicadamente. Él tembló con miedo. ¿Qué oiría ahora? ¿Qué expresión tenía ahora el profesor de DCAO?

Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza de saber a menos que hablara. Dijo tímidamente, con una ronca voz.

"¿... Remus?"

"Has crecido tanto, Harry, estoy tan orgulloso." La cálida voz de Remus elevó su corazón y sonrió, abrazando al mago mayor una vez más y diciendo con voz entrecortada.

"Yo... sabes que yo... yo no puedo verte, Remus--"

"Serás capaz de hacerlo, Harry, con una mejor visión que mucha gente jamás esperó tener." Las manos de Remus estaban acariciando su cabello tranquilizadoramente. Esto era mejor. Esto realmente lo hacía sentir un poco menos desesperado, un poco menos suicida.

Y entonces lo golpeó y él jadeó. Sintió a Remus tensarse en preocupación.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Yo... acabo de... correr hacia ti?"

Harry pensó que casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa que iría con esa voz.

"Eso hiciste, Harry. ¿Seguiste mi voz?"

Harry no respondió. Necesitaba asegurarse, y asegurarse ahora mismo.

"¿Es... es el estampado en mi cobertor una enredadera de azucenas y margaritas?"

Remus no sabía si llorar o reír o maravillarse por la fuente de fortaleza que sólo un poco de demostración de aceptación y de amor podía producir en el muchacho.

"Así es, Harry. Acertaste."

Harry sonrió incluso más y abrazó a Remus apretadamente una vez más.

Tal vez él podría hacer esto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Queridos mioooos!!!!

Oh dios, que los he echado de menos. Apuesto a que ustedes también, no? Meses y meses y meses... En fin, me espera un puzzle de 2000 piezas en el comedor, así que me apresuro en actualizar porque sino se va a ir el momento y ustedes se quedarán odiandome por otros tantos meses.

Hace una semana, más o menos, terminé con _NANA_, bye bye a mi primera traducción. Ahora sigo con éste, sin ninguna otra excusa que mi absoluta flojera para las demoras en la actualización. He recibido todos sus reviews y los adoro más que al mousse de chocolate, de veritas de veritas, y sé que merezco las penurias del infierno por no responderles como se debe. He sido mala, lo sé. Es culpa del calentamiento global.

Bueno, aquí está, el siguiente chapi, después de milenios de espera... Espero que el siguiente no demore tanto, pero la verdad este me estaba esperando en las bancas listo y decorado para publicar, _Okashi _ya había hecho su magia y todo, así que no tuve que esforzarme mucho. De los siguientes chapis no hay nada listo, y por supuesto no puedo hacer nada sin mi beta, así que asumo que demorará su resto. Lo siento ^^u

Como nota final, pero más importante: este chapi fue beteado por _Okashi _*globos y serpentinas*. Espero llenarte la bandeja del mail en unos cuantos días mas!! Te he echado de menos!!

Yap, ahora si me voy. Reviews apreciados, pero me conformo si no intentan matarme por el excesivo atraso.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dos días más tarde, Snape estaba sorprendido de ver a Lupin entrar al vestíbulo principal con un Harry Potter que sí se parecía al usual, insufrible mocoso en vez de a una deshecha sombra de lo que había sido. Apretó sus dientes y se inclinó sobre su té nuevamente. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo el licántropo? ¿Cómo era innato en algo en lo que Snape fallaba? Le molestaba a más no poder, y hacía crecer su mal humor. Estaba preocupado. No había habido siquiera una llamada o convocación de Voldemort en casi medio mes. Todavía no era un lapso de tiempo que implicara que algo iba mal, y aun así Snape sentía el estómago revuelto. Observó a Lupin caminar normal, casi despreocupadamente, y Harry lo seguía, su cabeza impasible, inclinada hacia un lado como si estuviera escuchando, y sus ojos inmóviles, no obstante brillantes.

El muchacho parecía más fuerte en espíritu. El cuerpo pronto lo seguiría si eso era cierto.

"Buenos días, Severus," dijo Lupin. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en los últimos dos días. Snape no lo compadecía. Era una práctica habitual para el Maestro de Pociones, y sentía que tenía demasiados peces que freír, y una sartén demasiado pequeña para hacerlo.

"Si tú lo dices," masculló y miró a Harry. "¿Cómo te sientes respecto a caminar y los sonidos, Potter?"

Harry ajustó su posición. Remus había hecho que todo el proceso de ajustar su orientación mediante sonidos fuera un juego. Había cubierto los ojos de Harry con una venda, como si estuvieran en un juegos de niños, y luego lo había animado a buscar a tientas, a encontrar cosas, y luego a encontrar a profesor de DCAO. Había sido difícil al principio, y tenía miedo de tropezar con los muebles, pero después de las primeras 20 veces de magullarse las rodillas, ya no tenía importancia, y un chichón tampoco parecía amenazador ya. Era más fácil con la venda, al principio. Le daba a Harry la ilusión de estar voluntariamente privado de la vista, y que al soltar la tela sería capaz de ver nuevamente.

Era bastante entrada la noche anterior cuando al fin había memorizado su habitación lo suficientemente bien como para no tropezarse con algo, y sus oídos parecían percibir incluso el más minúsculo de los sonidos, fácilmente señalando su origen en su mapa mental de la habitación, como una indistinta representación del Mapa del Merodeador en su cabeza.

Harry casi había estado confiado, pero algo había pasado esta mañana que había frenado su paso.

Se había paralizado otra vez al dar un paso fuera de su habitación. Había necesitado el tranquilo sosiego de Remus, y su apoyo para resistir la necesidad de correr de vuelta a su ahora familiar entorno, en su santuario donde no necesitaba su visión.

Sólo fue su confianza en que Remus no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño lo que le había brindado una contención a sus emociones. Éstas se habían retirado a una piscina de ácido en la base de su estómago para el tiempo que habían llegado al Gran Salón. Sentía que podía escuchar demasiado bien. Aves piando, muebles crujiendo, eco, ventanas traqueteando... Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, su mente trabajando a sobretiempo para diferenciar la afluencia de estimulo auditivo y concentrarse en los pasos y el susurro de la túnica de Remus Lupin. Al final casi estaba deseando que cada condenada ave en el cielo cayera muerta. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir con todo este ruido en su cabeza? Su mente estaba anonadada.

"Te hice una pregunta, Potter. Bendícenos con una respuesta, muchacho," la voz de Snape le dijo con brusquedad. Harry se estremeció, más porque la palabra 'muchacho' le recordaba a personas quizá peores que Snape que por cualquier otra cosa. Al menos un punto a favor de todo este predicamento era que no tenía que estar sometido a la imagen de Snape. Y su voz no era tan amenazadora cuando no estaba acompañada por una de sus mortíferas miradas llenas de odio.

"Ya veremos, profesor," dijo sardónicamente. Era irónico de su parte usar ese verbo, quizá, pero le gustaba.

Snape frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada a Lupin. Se veía cansado, no obstante optimista. Y por mucho que le disgustara a Snape incluso pensarlo, confiaba en las evaluaciones de Lupin. Asintió.

"¿Ya tomaste desayuno?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No, profesor."

"Bien. Sígueme. Lupin, quédate aquí."

La última orden que Snape soltó autoritativamente hizo que la frágil sensación de bienestar de Harry se desmoronara nuevamente. ¿Qué pasaría con él con solo el profesor Snape ahí y nadie más para ponerle un freno al hombre cuando Harry no fuera capaz de seguirlo o arreglárselas?

"Severus, ¿por qué no--?"

"No. Distraerás al muchacho. Ven a buscarlo en un par de horas."

Harry tomó un tembloroso respiro. La mano de Remus apretó su hombro, y el harapiento profesor susurró en su oído.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Puedes hacerlo. No te dejaría solo si no lo creyera."

Harry tragó saliva nerviosamente. Remus agregó, casi demasiado bajo para escuchar, pero aun claro como cristal para los ahora sensibles oídos de Harry: "Creo en ti, y Snape también lo hace, aunque no lo admita."

La imagen de Snape con pompones negros y una falda de porrista fue lo suficientemente divertida como para hacer que Harry sonriera y asintiera.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Harry, Snape estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que el muchacho estuviera pensando no era algo que él fuera a apreciar. Apretó los dientes y se puso de pie.

"Sígueme, Potter. Cuando me detenga, te detienes. Cuando me mueva, te mueves. Te prevendré de las escaleras y giros. El resto eres más que capaz de resolverlo por tu cuenta."

"Sí, señor," dijo Harry entre dientes. Sentía que el Maestro de Pociones era un fácil desencadenador de su frustración. Pero Remus creía en él. Veía algo valioso en él, y tal vez también lo hacían otros. Harry no los decepcionaría sin antes haber dado su todo, incluso si eso implicaba al Maestro de Pociones y sus insidiosos comentarios.

El camino hacia el salón de clases al que Snape quería ir estaba lleno de incidentes. En un comienzo, Harry seguía golpeándose contra el Maestro de Pociones cuando éste se detenía abruptamente, ganándose el despectivo comentario de "Torpe, Potter. Torpe". No obstante, fue capaz de seguir al hombre de cerca y de sólo chocó en dos de un total de seis esquinas donde el Maestro de Pociones dobló repentinamente-- después de la segunda vez que soltó un gritito, decidió usar su mano para trazar la pared al caminar.

Snape echó un vistazo por sobre su hombro y se sonrió momentáneamente. ¿Cuán grande era la distancia a la que podía llegar el muchacho si se estaba ajustando tan rápido y fácilmente? Era alucinante, incluso para él. Hizo un esfuerzo de asegurarse que su voz fuera indiferente cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la ahora vieja y desusada sala de clases.

"Aquí estamos, Potter."

"¿Dónde es _aquí_, profesor?" preguntó Harry con un deje de acidez. Estaba comenzando a controlar sus modales tanto como estaba comenzando a, de alguna manera, dominar en su sentido del control.

"Ala Oeste, tercer piso, primera puerta a la derecha. Ahora que lo sabes, vendrás aquí cada día por tu cuenta."

"Pero--"

"Merlín, Potter. Has estado vagabundeando por este castillo mucho más que cualquier otro alumno. Conoces este lugar tan bien como cualquiera. Confía en tus instintos y deja de ser tan fastidioso en tu despliegue de ansiedad", dijo Snape con irritación al abrir la puerta y condujo a Harry adentro.

La habitación olía a humedad, el polvo cosquilleaba la nariz de Harry. Aunque no podía darse cuenta del por qué, tenía la sensación de que el techo estaba muy alto sobre su cabeza, y que la habitación era bastante amplia. Luego se dio cuenta por qué tenía esa impresión. Los pasos del Maestro de Pociones resonaban muy ligeramente, implicando el tamaño de la habitación. Harry se sonrió. Esto se estaba volviendo fácil rápidamente.

"La primera cosa esencial que tienes que aprender, Potter, es a ser consciente de las cosas que están pasando a tu alrededor. Al momento que esté satisfecho de que puedes hacer eso, te regresaré tu varita y comenzaremos con las cosas realmente importantes".

Harry había comenzado a enfadarse, pero la idea de tener su varita de vuelta y, de esta manera, tener más ayuda sustancial, todo fue olvidado. Escuchó al Maestro de Pociones acercarse.

"Sostén esto," presionó contra su mano lo que parecía ser una esfera peluda con un cascabel.

"¿Un juguete para perros?" dijo Harry con incredulidad después de darle vueltas en su mano por un momento.

"Correcto," Snape se la quitó de las manos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La lanzó al aire y la atrapó nuevamente. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Harry con un dejo de irritación.

"Bien," dijo Snape y repentinamente le arrojó la pelota directamente a Harry, y golpeó con ella de lleno en el pecho. Harry frunció el ceño y pegó un salto, sorprendido.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" dijo con brusquedad. Snape sonrió con satisfacción y conjuró a la pelota de vuelta.

"Esquívala, Potter. Escúchala venir, y esquívala. Hasta entonces, practicaré tiro al blanco."

Harry estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a evadir un objeto volador?

_Rring pock_.

La pelota lo golpeó en el pecho otra vez.

"_'Accio'_ pelota," conjuró la implacable voz de Snape.

Harry había abierto la boca para protestar cuando

_Rring pock_.

La pelota lo golpeó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

_Rring pock_.

En su pecho,

_Rring pock_,

En su torso,

_Rring pock_

En sus piernas. Snape estaba divirtiéndose, Harry se estaba enojando más y más.

"Por mucho que el color que estás tomando sea encantador, Potter, no te saldrás de ésta a menos que hagas algún de esfuerzo por esquivarla. Escucha el cascabel, y aléjate del sonido. Muévete para que el sonido te pase de largo."

_Rring pock_.

Esta vez la pelota golpeó a Harry en el rostro. Ya estaba. Esto no iba a seguir.

Snape sabía que Potter se estaba alterando a niveles peligrosos. Pero por otro lado, quería que Harry estuviera tan furioso que se despreocuparía de lo obvio y actuaría como si no tuviera impedimento. Lanzó la pelota nuevamente.

_Rrrrrrrrring_...

El muchacho la había esquivado.

"Al fin, Potter."

Pero Harry no había terminado.

"¡_'Accio'_ pelota!" la pelota obedientemente fue a su mano y la arrojó hacia donde escuchó la voz de Snape.

No dio en el blanco, por supuesto, pero a Snape le agradó el hecho de que Harry hubiera reaccionado de esta manera. O al menos, lo hizo los primeros pocos segundos. Luego se dio cuenta que el muchacho había querido pegarle y eso no le caía bien.

"Excelente, Potter. Ahora sigue esquivando," gruñó y conjuró un par de pelotas más.

Al acercarse a la vieja sala de clases, la lupina audición de Remus distinguía gruñidos, cascabeles, rebotes y golpes secos. Sonaba como si hubiera un desarrollado duelo ahí adentro, y su corazón saltó hasta su garganta mientras se apresuraba a entrar, sólo para ser golpeado de lleno en la frente con lo que parecía ser una pelota de goma con un cascabel. Parpadeó en sorpresa.

Harry estaba sudando, cabello en su cara, ojos llameantes con furia que se hacía incluso más prominente porque estaban tan inmóviles. Snape también estaba transpirando, lanzando como 3 pelotas al muchacho y llamándolas de vuelta mágicamente como un lunático.

Eso no era lo que asombraba a Remus. Lo que lo asombraba era que Harry estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para eludirlas. Y mientras que en su mayoría era golpeado con las pelotas, sí esquivaba unas pocas. Y Remus estaba seguro que ese número incrementaría.

"_Una vez un Buscador, siempre un Buscador"_, la voz de James Potter dijo riéndose en la cabeza de Remus, de un recuerdo de tiempos más felices.

"Se acabó la clase. Mañana aquí, Potter. Nueve en punto. No me hagas ir y traerte," soltó bruscamente Snape y salió como un vendaval de la habitación, dejando a un lívido Harry al tranquilizador cuidado de Remus, quien estaba, a decir verdad, más bien ansioso por intentar tirarle una pelota a Harry él mismo y ver qué pasaba.

Snape entró las mazmorras, tirando su capa en una butaca en su cuarto personal. Estaba cansado, y con el ceño fruncido. Se sirvió una copa de brandy para reflexionar sobre en el comportamiento y las reacciones de Harry, y si se debería estar sintiendo un tanto tranquilizado en su preocupación por la fecha límite de septiembre.

No tuvo la oportunidad. El copa de brandy se hizo añicos a sus pies cuando su mano pegó una sacudida.

La Marca Tenebrosa estaba llamando, y Snape no tenía otra opción más que ir. Se puso su vestimenta de mortífago, enfundó su varita, y envió una inconsciente plegaria a quienquiera que estuviera mirando, caminó hasta las afueras de Hogwarts, y se Apareció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"El momento está llegando, mis leales Mortífagos, en el que todo será finalmente como debería ser. El traidor ha sido encontrado," anunció Voldemort en su calmada, triunfal y escalofriante voz. El corazón de Snape se saltó unos latidos. ¿Iba a ser ejecutado?

Dos enmascarados mortífagos trajeron una lacia figura. Snape sintió alivio y las nauseas lo invadieron. Él no era el traidor en cuestión.

Igor Karkaroff lo era.

Snape esperaba sinceramente que el hombre estuviera muerto ya.

No lo estaba.

"Por favor, mi Señor," lloriqueó el hombre, su rostro ya ensangrentado, su única mano ya despedazada, "Tenga piedad".

Snape cerró sus ojos. De todas las cosas que decirle a Voldemort, mencionar 'piedad' era una de las mejores maneras no conseguir nada.

Voldemort caminó hacia Karkaroff y acarició la mejilla del hombre con largos, huesudos dedos.

"Mostraré piedad, Igor..." dijo mientras agitaba la varita, y el hombre fue lanzado hacia arriba. Tom Riddle sonrió horriblemente, "... eventualmente".

Y en algún lugar en el castillo de Hogwarts, Harry Potter se incorporó en la cama, gritando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

(Voy a llorar, he intentado actualizar esto tres veces ya)

Hellow ladies and gentlemen!!! Apuesto a que ya estaban organizando una horda enfurecida para venir a prenderle fuego a mi casa. No me cansaré de decirlo, pero igual mil perdones por la demora. No prometo que no volverá a pasar porque... bueno, sería mentira xD . Esta actualización salió recién de la imprenta, o sea sin beta (te echo de menos Okashi!!) ni nada, asi que disculparán cualquier error.

Ahora, para los que me enviaron reviews: uber uber uber gracias. No los he respondido porque los tengo ahi en mi bandeja de entrada sin leer cosa que me de cargo de conciencia por no haber actualizado (funciona, me da cargo de conciencia, pero sigo sin actualizar xD), pero apenas suba este chapi les respondo!! Respecto a la siguiente actualización... no sé xD algún día llegará, pero terminaré este fic! Lo prometo!!! (el siguiente chapi ya está encaminado para los que estén pensando en mandarme howlers).


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus sin saber cómo, atravesó corriendo el corredor, pasó por la torre de Gryffindor, y entró sin tocar a la habitación de Harry, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar. El grito había sido desgarrador, y podía ser el resultado de varias emociones.

Se sintió un tanto aliviado cuando no vio nada que involucrara sangre o severo daño corporal. Por supuesto, la forma en la que Harry estaba agarrando su cabello, meciéndose hacia delante y atrás en su cama no lo tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. No mostró ninguna señal de que hubiera escuchado entrar al profesor de DCAO. Remus cruzó la habitación hasta la cama en dos grandes zancadas y abrazó a Harry en un intento de sostener al muchacho y evitar que siguiera meciéndose.

"¿Qué es, Harry? ¿Qué pasó?"

Harry no respondía. Su respiración llegaba entrecortada, pero no estaba llorando. Agarró los mechones de cabello aun más fuerte, tanto que Remus tenía miedo de que los arrancara junto con su cuero cabelludo.

"¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz?" masculló Harry, pronunciando las palabras tan rápido que Remus tuvo problemas para poder distinguirlas todas en los débiles susurros.

"¿Quién no te deja en paz, Harry? Dime, y te ayudaré," fue su intento por tratar que Harry lo escuchara, presionando sus hombros sólo un poco. Ciertamente dejó de mecerse, pero en los labios del muchacho apareció una pequeña e irónica media sonrisa que hizo que la piel de Remus se crispara. Era la clase de fría, amarga sonrisa que había visto en los labios de Severus Snape tantas veces antes.

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Remus". La voz de Harry sonó metálica, forzada. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que pasara esto?

"¿Fue una visión, Harry?" una tranquilizadora y calmada voz los sobresaltó a ambos. Dumbledore entró a la habitación cautelosamente y puso una mano sobre el crispado hombro de Harry. El mero toque del anciano mago pareció ayudar a Harry a recomponerse. Tragó saliva y exhaló temblorosamente, mientras asentía.

Remus estaba confundido.

"¿Qué visión?"

La voz de Dumbledore tenía una tristeza tan grande como el mar al explicarle, todo el tiempo sujetando el hombro de Harry. El muchacho se inclinaba un poco hacia el contacto.

"Harry tiene una conexión con Voldemort. Puede ver cosas que Voldemort hace algunas veces, en intervalos aparentemente aleatorios. Tenía… la esperanza de que Harry no tuviera que ser sometido a una de estas visiones tan pronto."

Remus palideció, su corazón deteniéndose a causa del tremendo horror de lo que esto suponía. A Harry le eran concedidos unos pocos preciosos segundos de vista, pero llenos de imágenes de maldad y atrocidades. Siempre se le recordaría lo que perdió, y nunca podría disfrutar los pequeños intervalos fuera de su oscuro mundo porque el horror lo invadiría.

¿Quién en el mundo podía ser capaz de sufrir de esta manera?

"Él... ha descubierto a Karkaroff. Él... simplemente lo mató," dijo Harry, en sus tonos usuales, sólo que sin aliento y en voz muy baja. En la breve pausa sólo su errática respiración se escuchaba. Remus hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza en su dirección. Ciertamente, pronto Harry habló de nuevo.

"Podía ver todo... cada pequeño detalle. Pude ver colores otra vez... y luz... y todo lo que deseaba... o... la verdad no. Estaba forzado a ver sólo lo que él quería. Tenía que ver todo... todo. Todo lo que le hizo a Karkaroff, yo lo vi. Lo odio."

Dijo esa palabra con una voz tan grave y amenazadora que Remus se estremeció. Dumbledore asintió.

"Estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, Harry. No deberías estar obligado a sentirte de esta manera. Te pido disculpas, mi muchacho".

Harry sólo apretó sus dientes. No estaba seguro si estaba enojado con Dumbledore por esto. Quizá si no hubiera estado con los Dursley, quizá si alguien más lo hubiera tenido, no estaría ciego ahora, y no le brindarían su más grande deseo en tal retorcida, perversa manera. Rayos, incluso si Snape hubiera sido su cuidador, probablemente no habría terminado ciego. Retorcido y en Slytherin, tal vez, pero no ciego, con sólo los ojos de Voldemort como una ventana al mundo.

"Quien sea que controle mi vida se debe estar riendo bastante en estos momentos," Harry se sacudió la mano de Dumbledore y suspiró. La sombría expresión no se fue de su rostro, y a Remus le dolió en el corazón.

"Harry, tú controlas tu propia vida," dijo Dumbledore, "porque tú controlas la manera en la que enfrentarás cada evento. Está en tus manos si permites que este terrible giro en tu vida te quiebre o si pelearás y aceptarás el reto".

Hubo una larga pausa, y Remus vio que el joven Gryffindor estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de Dumbledore en su cabeza. Sujetaba el antebrazo de Remus con un fuerte agarre que sorprendía un tanto al profesor. Para un frágil, débil y menudo muchacho, Harry tenía bastante fuerza.

"¿En qué ayudaría eso?" dijo a regañadientes, pensativo.

Dumbledore sonrió con amabilidad, y palmeó gentilmente la espalda de Harry.

"Bueno, nadie se reirá más de ti".

Eso despejó la expresión de Harry, y las marcadas líneas fueron borradas para ser reemplazadas por una determinada expresión y una chispa en sus inmóviles ojos que hizo a Remus querer rendirle culto a Dumbledore. Realmente ere el mago más grande.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape salió de la chimenea en su habitación y dejó caer la blanca máscara de mortífago sin cuidado, contento de escucharla estrellarse ruidosamente contra la baldosa de la chimenea. Después se sacó la pesada capucha negra y capa con una cansada sacudida de hombros llena de repugnancia. Luego se giró hacia la chimenea y arrojó una pizca de polvos Flu.

"Dumbledore".

La cabeza del anciano mago apareció casi inmediatamente.

"Severus, estás de regreso. Pasa, por favor".

Tan pronto como Snape cruzó la chimenea dijo con una sombría voz lo que, pensó, escandalizaría al director.

"Igor Karkaroff fue descubierto y asesinado".

Dumbledore asintió.

"Sí, estoy al tanto de eso".

Snape frunció el ceño y parpadeó. Incluso se olvido de estar enojado.

"¿Exactamente cómo puedes estar al tanto de eso, Albus?"

Dumbledore no parecía para nada contento de tener una información con la que impresionar a Snape, aunque hacer que el Maestro de Pociones mostrara abierta sorpresa era una gran rareza. Suspiró.

"Harry me lo dijo".

"¿ ¡Potter! ?" el olvidado enojo empezó a ser fácilmente avivado por la constante irritación que era para él incluso la mención del nombre del muchacho. Dumbledore levantó una mano, sus hombros se encorvaron sólo un poco, y Snape se detuvo, su rápida mente ya haciendo las conexiones.

"Ha estado teniendo visiones de algún tipo, permitiéndole ver a través de los ojos de Voldemort. Así es como lo sé".

El rostro de Snape estaba carente de expresión, pero sus ojos estaban excepcionalmente vivos al considerar este nuevo trozo de información. En una menos enojada y más contemplativa voz, comentó:

"Sería una ventaja extra. Voldemort no lo sabe. Podría incluso ser usado como una prueba de mi fidelidad hacia él".

Dumbledore suspiró.

"Severus, no estás entendiendo mi punto".

Snape chasqueó la lengua.

"Definitivamente entiendo tu punto, Albus. Sé que ésta es otra razón más para mimar al pobre Harry Potter y sus interesantes predicamentos," dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, pero no puso su usual ironía, y no sostuvo la mirada del director como lo haría en otras ocasiones cuando el tema 'Harry Potter' se presentaba.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y se echó un sorbete de limón a la boca. Snape arrugó el ceño, masajeando la nariz a la altura de los ojos.

"¿El muchacho se ha retraído a una especie de autista o catatónico cascarón o algo así?", preguntó con irritación, esperando a que su suerte hiciera que Harry fuera un poco más que un vegetal que respira.

"Por el contrario, creo que tiene una motivación lo suficientemente fuerte como para igualar a la tuya," dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña triste sonrisa. Snape arqueó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿Te refieres a la ira?"

La pregunta quedó sin contestar, y Snape no hizo otro comentario.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El cumpleaños de Harry se estaba acercando, pero esta vez el joven Gryffindor ni siquiera lo notó, ni tampoco pensaba particularmente sobre festividades y alegres ocasiones. Harry era, por primera vez, capaz de entender cómo se sentía Hermione y lo que la motivaba: un profundo, ardiente deseo de probarte a ti mismo y a otros que no solo no eres inferior a los demás, sino que, en muchos aspectos, eres superior a ellos. Nadie se reirá más. Las amables palabras de Dumbledore habían surtido efecto donde Snape y Remus habían fracasado: le dieron a Harry una misión, una meta que podía ver en la lejanía y por la que haría cualquier cosa para llegar ahí.

No que el ardiente deseo hiciera las cosas fáciles de por sí.

De las sesiones con Snape, Harry había logrado maravillosamente escuchar y esquivar dos pelotas de goma que el Maestro de Pociones le lanzaba. Sin embargo, se desorientó por completo cuando la número tres entró al juego. Simplemente no podía comprender como seguir los tres casi idénticos cascabeles, lo que lo frustraba tanto como a Snape, quien ahora estaba esperando mucho más del muchacho que antes.

"¡Realmente Potter, pensaría que estás completamente sordo! ¿Qué, no puede tu mente concentrarse en tres objetos a la vez? ¡Usualmente el cerebro humano puede procesar hasta siete!"

Harry haría rechinar sus dientes y limpiaría el sudor de su cara y simplemente trataría y trataría y trataría, pero aunque lo intentara con más ganas fracasaba todavía más, causando que aun más mordaces comentarios vinieran del Maestro de Pociones.

Y todavía no había visto su varita. Fantaseaba en solitarios momentos qué usos le podría dar. En primera, no tendría que trazar la pared para ir a lugares. Usaría una variante del hechizo '_orientame_' para ser guiado ahí, como su contraparte muggle ocupan sus bastones para caminar. Tampoco necesitaría esquivar nada físicamente. En vez de eso, se escudaría y luego hechizaría a su atacante (que siempre sonaba como Severus Snape en su mente) al infierno y de vuelta.

Pero para tener de vuelta su varita, tenía que esquivar las tres pelotas por dos horas completas en esa infernal sala de clases con Severus Snape. Gruñó con extrema frustración y pateó donde sabía ahora que había una armadura y se deleitó en el estrepitoso ruido que estaba haciendo. Cuando el sonido amainó, la pateó de nuevo, y de nuevo, e imaginó que era Snape y que estaba indefenso, rogando misericordia. Ja.

"¿Harry? ¿Clases particularmente malas?"

Harry se detuvo al escuchar a Remus Lupin. Siempre se sentía un poco avergonzado por mostrar todo el alcance de sus agresivos sentimientos frente al amable y calmado hombre, porque simplemente sentía que en comparación, Lupin tenía más con lo que lidiar. Claro, él tenía su visión, y la atadura de la licantropía era sólo una vez al mes, pero era más que una situación difícil—era un estigma social, algo que te privaba de todo si la gente lo sabía. En su caso, lo peor a lo que podía llegar era causar la lástima de otra gente—lo que él impediría, por supuesto, demostrando que era todo menos débil...

... eventualmente.

"Es que simplemente no parezco ser capaz de lograrlo. No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Simplemente no puedo esquivarlas todas. Y Snape sigue diciendo que no me devolverá mi varita antes que logre esquivar las tres. Quiero decir, ¡por favor!. Fue complicadísimo arreglármelas con dos a la vez, y ni siquiera me felicitó por eso. ¡Me pregunto si él puede hacer lo que exige que yo haga!" Harry tomó un respiro después de su diatriba y tragó saliva, pasando una mano por su cabello, sintiendo la suave, salvaje textura de éste. Últimamente había descubierto que le gustaban las texturas—eran fascinantes, desde el pelaje de un animal o el plumaje hasta la misma rugosidad de las piedras en algunas paredes de Hogwarts. El mundo de Harry estaba lleno de imágenes de nuevo, sólo que esta vez táctiles, con agudos detalles y dramáticos relieves. En el desierto que había sentido una semana atrás estaban surgiendo pequeños oasis día a día. Y estaba seguro que eso continuaría tan pronto como pudiera ganar más movilidad que el itinerario de su habitación a la sala de clases y de vuelta, y dentro de su pieza, donde sabía dónde estaba todo.

Necesitaba su estúpida varita, eso es lo que necesitaba. No esquivar estúpidas pelotas.

Remus reflexionó al respecto y sonrió.

"Caminemos juntos," dijo y puso una mano ligeramente sobre el codo de Harry. Harry estaba indeciso.

"Snape va a ponerse furioso si descubre que me estás guiando a algún lado".

Remus sonrió con suficiencia, de manera que Harry pudiera escucharlo y supiera cual era su expresión.

"Yo me encargaré de Severus esta vez, de ser necesario. Déjame contarte una historia mientras caminamos".

Harry asintió y se sintió menos tenso de lo normal después de una sesión cuando estaba obligado a encontrar su camino de vuelta, incluso contando el número de pasos de vuelta a su habitación. La calmada voz de Remus era reconfortante, marcando un agudo contraste con la rencorosa que lo estaba entrenando.

"Cuando teníamos tu edad, Lily descubrió mi licantropía—o más bien la adivinó, porque ella siempre era buena sumar dos más dos, y me vigiló para corroborarlo antes de confrontarme. A pesar mis infinitas súplicas de que no le dijera al resto de los Merodeadores, lo hizo, empezando con James quien, ella me dijo en ese entonces, estaba segura que no me abandonaría. Tu madre siempre fue una excelente juzgadora de carácter como también una rápida aprendiz". Remus sonrió por el recuerdo. Harry sonrió, sintiendo a una emoción positiva envolverlos a ambos.

"Las personas rara vez hablan de mamá," ofreció él como una señal de agradecimiento. Remus continuó.

"Lily encontró la forma en la que podían ayudarme a no estar solo cuando el lobo tomaba control. Se las arregló para conseguirnos un libro de animagia".

Harry estaba sorprendido.

"¿Fue idea de mamá? ¿Ella también era una animaga?"

"No hasta donde yo sé, pero Lily quería ser una Inefable—y entonces tal vez no quería revelar su estatus como uno, si lo hubiera sido. Siempre estaba ahí cuando James, Sirius y Peter practicaban, pero ella nunca practicaba con ellos. De todas formas, hubo una noche que recuerdo muy bien, cuando me desperté porque James estaba abajo en la Sala Común golpeando un cojín con frustración. Verás, él simplemente no podría transfigurarse más allá de su cola y cornamenta sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. La transformación simplemente no se completaba. Fue en esa etapa que Sirius le puso el nombre de Prongs para él"

Harry soltó una risa ahogada, muy interesado. Era la primera vez que estaba escuchando una historia de su padre _no_ siendo lo mejor en algo, y extrañamente descubrió que le agradaba esta más humanizada versión de su padre que cuando estaba en un pedestal.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?"

"Lily bajó y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente—a tu papá siempre había gustado. Y cuando se calmó, y le dijo lo mucho que lo intentaba y que no podía conseguir hacerlo bien, ella simplemente le dijo 'quizá lo estás intentando demasiado'."

Harry suspiró, sus hombros cayendo levemente.

"¿Y en los siguientes 20 minutos se convirtió en un ciervo?"

Remus se rió, y palmeó la mano de Harry.

"Oh dios, no. Le tomó como dos días más para relajarse completamente y dejar que sus sentidos lo guiaran a su forma animaga. Pero lo logró". Remus abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y alborotó su cabello cariñosamente.

"Y tu también lo conseguirás."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Y aquí está, el capítulo 7. No sé si me demoré más esta vez o no, pero al menos actualicé en menos de un año.

Eto... ah, este chapi lo beteó _silhermar_, asi que agradezcanle montones (millones de gracias ^^), porque sino esto no habría visto nunca la luz del día. (_Okashi_! te echo de menos! al menos dime si sigues viva).

No tengo mucho más que informarles =P Ni idea cuando viene el prox. chapi, pero como siempre les prometo que intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible. Uber gracias por los que me mandaron reviews! Creo haberlos contestado todos, pero si no apenas postee esto respondo a los que me faltaron. Sigan mandando reviews, me hacen sentir culpable por no actualizar más seguido xD


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Deja de fruncir el ceño, Potter, y en cambio emplea esa energía en tus más bien insatisfactorios esfuerzos auditivos," gruñó Snape, con su mente a toda marcha pensando en cómo podía facilitarle un poco más esta tarea al muchacho. Por mucho que odiara hacerle cualquier cosa fácil a Harry Potter, estaba muy consciente de que lo que lo que le estaba pidiendo al adolescente estaba lejos de ser fácil. Había estado bastante sorprendido de ver a Harry ser capaz de esquivar dos pelotas tan pronto.

Pero el tiempo pasaba volando. Necesitaba que el muchacho tuviera su varita de vuelta dentro de esta semana, a ser posible hoy. Pero ya le había dicho a Potter que eso no pasaría a menos que las tres pelotas fueran esquivadas—lo que en opinión de Snape sería prueba suficiente de la destreza del muchacho y la habilidad para no quedarse petrificado en caso de encontrarse en una situación con sólo sus 4 sentidos para ayudarlo. Harry gruñó, luego tomó dos o tres profundos respiros, farfullando para sí mismo 'dejar que mis sentidos me guíen… relájate… por dios, relájate de una vez...'.

Snape asintió y chasqueó la lengua, su señal habitual para llamar la atención de Harry durante las lecciones.

"Bien, Potter, si ya terminaste de sermonearte, escucha esto un momento. No te voy a lanzar las pelotas durante unos segundos. Sólo quédate donde estás y escúchalas. ¿O es eso mucho pedir?" dijo arrastrando las palabras, para asegurarse de que la terquedad del muchacho también se pusiera en marcha y lo ayudara a concentrarse. El determinado apretar de dientes dejó lo suficientemente conforme al Maestro de Pociones.

"Bien. Pon atención," dijo y comenzó a lanzar las pelotas de un lado a otro, dejando que sonaran en el silencio, permitiendo que el sonido penetrara la consciencia del muchacho, y que a la vez dejara salir un poco de tensión, algo de lo que el licántropo le había hablado. Por supuesto que nunca le admitiría a Lupin que había tomado su consejo en serio...

Harry escuchó el sonido que las tres pelotas estaban haciendo, los tres casi idénticos, sin embargo sutilmente diferentes timbres, y dibujó en su mente sus trayectorias, desde la mano de Snape y de vuelta, todo el tiempo respirando uniformemente y relajándose lo que más podía. Cuatro días después de su paseo con Remus, había tenido muy poco progreso, logrando esquivar la tercera pelota sólo una o dos veces.

Cuando una pelota se dirigió hacia él mientras estaba pensando y escuchando, Harry se apartó del camino, instintivamente agachándose para dejar que el sonido de la segunda lo pasara de largo, luego girándose a la izquierda para la tercera, y después saltando hacia adelante para esquivar la primera...

... le tomó a Potter como 5 minutos darse cuenta que finalmente lo había hecho. Era uno de las raras ocasiones en la que Snape sentía ganas de brincar al ritmo del baile de la victoria y decir '¡Sí!'. Así tanto era su satisfacción al ver la fluidez e instintos de Potter ahora que no le dio advertencia y comenzó a arrojarle las pelotas de nuevo.

¡Ese condenado hombre lobo había estado en lo cierto!

Las exclamaciones de alegría de Harry trajeron al Maestro de Pociones de vuelta a los apropiados niveles de cauta aprobación nuevamente, e hizo desaparecer las pelotas, esperando pacientemente alrededor de un minuto a que acabara el numerito que Potter estaba haciendo cuando cayó en cuenta que había vencido uno de los hitos más difíciles que jamás tendría que vencer en su entrenamiento.

"¿Terminaste de celebrar, Potter?"

El muchacho se volvió hacia el alto y siniestro hombre, y sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba, siguiendo la voz del Maestro de Pociones, con su mano extendida como esperando recibir algo. Snape arqueó una ceja. Sabía que esto era sobre la varita, pero todavía se sentía renuente a entregársela. No porque le gustara negársela particularmente, sino porque todavía se sentía ligeramente inseguro respecto si Harry estaba listo para manejar la magia en todo el alcance que había tenido antes. Snape era un hombre que siempre verificaba dos veces.

Resopló en el rostro de Harry, y dijo con relajada voz a la sonrisa del muchacho que se desvanecía rápidamente:

"¿Estás buscando algo en particular, quizás?"

Harry frunció el ceño y dijo en una muy controlada y cauta voz:

"Mi varita, Snape. La quiero. Esquivé las pelotas; hice todo lo que quiso todo este tiempo. Ahora quiero mi varita de vuelta."

"¿Qué pasó con 'profesor' Snape? ¿Crees que conseguirás tu meta con mala educación?" Snape arrastró las palabras y se cruzó de brazos mientras Harry se acercaba aun más, la realización de que Snape quizá no le regresaría su varita después de todo envolviendo y apretando sigilosamente su corazón como una fría y espectral mano.

Tomó un profundo respiro, sus ojos oscureciéndose con la furia contenida, y dijo en la voz que siempre había usado en clases cuando estaba ardiendo en deseos de discutir con Snape y no lo hacía por miedo a que le quitara puntos:

"Por favor, profesor Snape, me gustaría que me devolviera mi varita."

Snape sonrió burlonamente sin sentir real regocijo. El experimento había tomado forma en su mente y ahora lo estaba llevando a cabo.

"No," respondió, con un tono casi juguetón. La mano de Harry se apretó en un puño.

"Lo prometió."

"No recuerdo haberte prometido nada." Snape observó al muchacho con interés, preguntándose cómo el joven Gryffindor podría posiblemente convencerlo de ceder ante algo sobre lo que no estaba seguro.

"Debe dármela." Los ojos inmóviles de Harry miraban fijamente a través del pecho del Maestro de Pociones, centellando con la formación de un plan así como también por la furia contenida. Snape se mantuvo firme y tamborileó sus dedos sobre su otro brazo, ya que estaban cruzados.

"No hay nada que 'debo' hacer por ti, Potter."

"Oh, pero sí lo hay, profesor Snape. Realmente me debe devolver mi varita..." Harry sonrió como una serpiente, sus verdes ojos como los de una cobra, perdiendo sólo su cautivante capacidad sólo porque no podían enfocarse en el objetivo.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

"Ruego me expliqu—"

Notó lo cerca que Harry se había aproximado repentina y silenciosamente demasiado tarde. Las manos del muchacho se deslizaron rápidamente a la mano que estaba tamborileando en su otro brazo, y veloz como un rayo había encontrado la funda de la varita en la manga de Snape—

—y la varita del Maestro de Pociones estaba ahora en manos de Harry.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción, inclinando su cabeza al saltar hacia atrás, apuntando la varita hacia Snape y colocándole una atadura de cuerpo entero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerse a un lado. Todo esto había ocurrido en menos de 5 segundos.

Snape estaba increiblemente enojado, pero al mismo tiempo increiblemente complacido, y casi no captó las palabras de Harry de entre sus pensamientos de cuan capaz se había vuelto el muchacho, y cómo esto le daba calidez su usualmente frio corazón—o quizá era la furia al rojo vivo por ser tratado así por un estudiante lo que estaba contribuyendo a ese hormigueo.

"¿... ve ahora a lo que me refiero, profesor Snape?" estaba diciendo Harry, en la misma entonación que había hablado el profesor.

Snape hizo rechinar sus dientes y gruñó, más para la satisfacción de Harry que para exteriorizar sus propios sentimientos.

"Tienes mucha suerte, incluso para ser un Gryffindor, de que sea verano, Potter, o tu Casa no llegaría al último lugar dentro de la siguiente década por los puntos que te quitaría. ¡Qué increíblemente indigno atacar a un profesor! ¡Tu descaro ha ido demasiado lejos!" le gritó a Harry, teniendo la seguridad de que su voz no insinuaba la verdadera expresión de su rostro. Harry estaba casi frunciendo el ceño para el final de sus palabras, con lo cual Snape dejó de gritar tan repentinamente como había empezado y dijo en una práctica voz:

"Y encontrarás a tu varita esperando por ti en la cama de tu habitación, por supuesto. Qué idiota pensar que la andaría trayendo conmigo. Ahora libérame o sí te asignare detención sin importar que sean vacaciones de verano."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry descubrió que quería a su varita más que a su escoba, y eso que adoraba a su escoba. Pero su varita le daba lo que había temido nunca poder recobrar.

Libertad.

Era mucho más que simplemente sujetarla para que lo guiara a lugares, permitiéndole no tener que contar sus pasos, prestarle atención a los detalles, sonidos, a disfrutar los sutiles cambios en el viento sin tener miedo de estar apunto de estamparse contra una pared. Se sentía protegido—su éxito con Snape le había devuelto más de su confianza que esquivar esas tres pelotas. Estaba tan feliz de haber logrado este inesperado nivel de destreza que no estaba seguro si seguía odiando al gruñón, grasiento patán—por supuesto que no podía esperar nada más que reprimendas y rudeza de su parte, pero—lo había entrenado, después de todo. Lo había incitado a seguir y seguir y seguir más allá de lo que él pensaba que eran sus límites y, ciertamente, el único momento en que Harry recordaba haber estado realmente apunto de romperse en fragmentos que se perderían para siempre, ¿no lo había recogido el hombre e intentado ayudarlo, aunque fuera en su cruel y oxidada manera?

Harry sonrió para sí. Fue con esa sonrisa que Minerva McGonagall lo vio entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore, con paso firme y (¡Merlín!) seguro de sí mismo como siempre lo había sido. La Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor dejó que su mirada bajara hasta la mano derecha de Harry, la mano de la varita, que todavía estaba vendada, insinuando el delicado tejido lleno de cicatrices debajo. Se maravilló de la fuerza que el muchacho exteriorizaba. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzada de que sus ojos estuvieran enrojecidos y que su corazón, hasta ahora, escociera con tristeza y desesperación.

"Hola, Harry," dijo de manera usual y Harry giró su ligeramente inclinado rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocados hacia la derecha, pero estaban brillantes y encantadores como siempre. El muchacho estaba delgado, notó ella, mucho más ejercitado de lo que suponía que su ligera constitución podía convertirse, y había crecido un poco—o quizá ya no se encorvaba. Su rostro tenía la estampa de tensión y dolor y todas las emociones que, como martillo sobre metal, le daban forma al alma en una obra maestra.

Estaba maravillada.

Harry sonrió inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, bajando su varita.

"Profesora McGonagall. Qué alegría verla".

Dumbledore estaba rebosante de orgullo y no se atrevía a pensar lo que este año traería. Dijo alegremente, con una chispa en sus ojos:

"Harry, la profesora McGonagall ha regresado un poco antes a Hogwarts—te ayudará con los parámetros del estudio y escritura y ser capaz de arreglártelas en clases. Aunque el profesor Flitwick enseña Encantamientos, creo que tú y Minerva se divertirán más."

Dumbledore asintió en dirección a McGonagall, quien se aclaró la garganta y tomó un par de cartas.

"Empezaremos de inmediato, Harry, con formas de leer cartas y libros; y no demasiado pronto, ya que tienes correo de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, como veo aquí."

Harry palideció y el color abandonó su rostro. Se había olvidado de sus amigos y del hecho de que ellos ignoraban su nueva situación. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Lo trataría Ron como a un inválido, Hermione se echaría a llorar? ¿Lo considerarían como alguien peligroso o débil, olvidarían a Harry y lo tratarían como a alguien completamente diferente?

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y puso su mano sobre su hombro otra vez. Nuevamente el efecto tranquilizador ayudó a Harry a enderezarse.

"De momento, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger no saben nada más que el hecho de que ahora te estás quedando en Hogwarts en vez de Surrey. Creí que debía dejar a tu criterio el dejarles saber y de qué forma se enterarán."

Harry mordió su labio y se balanceó sobre sus talones nerviosamente. Pasando su mano por su cabello, dijo en voz baja:

"Yo... no estoy seguro de qué debería decirles... y lo que... pasará."

Dumbledore asintió y pensó por un momento. Luego sonrió.

"Tengo entendido que tu cumpleaños es dentro de una semana más o menos. Es simplemente apropiado tener una pequeña fiesta. Por supuesto que la profesora McGonagall te va a ayudar a mantener tu correspondencia hasta que puedas hacerlo por tu cuenta. Tú verás si es mejor dejarles saber a tus amigos en tu cumpleaños, o antes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué hago, Remus? Quiero decir, yo... odiaría escuchar la lástima en sus voces. No quiero que lloren por mí como si hubiera muerto, y sé que lo harán." Harry estaba paseándose de un lado a otro en su habitación, sin cuidado, como si pudiera ver—conocía su recámara tan bien ahora que no había necesidad de concentrarse en hacia dónde dirigía su subconsciente a su cuerpo.

"No puedes evitar sus reacciones iniciales, Harry. Estarán tristes, y enojados como tú lo has estado, pero luego verán que no es ningún tipo de final, como tú lo hiciste," dijo Remus, estremeciéndose interiormente al pensar en Sirius. Se preguntó si Harry había pensado ya en su fugitivo padrino y su tolerancia hacia cualquiera que siquiera pensara en hacerle daño a su ahijado.

"Eso creo..." Harry tragó saliva y tomó un profundo respiro al ir a hacia su escritorio a sentarse. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino y tanteó hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba liso y abierto en la página. Sacó su varita y elegantemente la agitó encima.

"_'Scribulis'_," ordenó y comenzó a dictar, la tinta formaba palabras en la superficie:

"Querido Ron,

No te respondí inmediatamente porque tenía que pensar en lo que tengo que decirte, y cómo decírtelo. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. Comenzaré con las malas. Te ruego que termines la carta y también llegues a las buenas, ¿de acuerdo?

Probablemente te darás cuenta que esta carta no está escrita con mi letra. Esto es porque la estoy dictando con un encantamiento que McGonagall me enseñó. No pude pensar en una forma suave de decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré: estoy ciego, Ron. No quiero decirte cómo, así que no te molestes en preguntar, pero estoy ciego. Ésas son las malas noticias.

Ahora las buenas noticias: no tengo que volver nunca más con los Dursley. Ya estoy recibiendo un montón de ayuda de todos—¡incluso de Snape! No creerás esto, pero por desagradable que sea el patán, él fue el que me ha entrenado para ser capaz de moverme libremente y a estar consciente de mis alrededores y todo eso. Dumbledore nunca deja que pierda las esperanzas, y McGonagall me está enseñando cómo arreglármelas en clases, lo que es cosa de niños comparado con las clases de Snape, créeme.

Más buenas noticias: ¡nuestro profesor de DCAO va a ser el profesor Lupin! Ha estado aquí conmigo desde el principio y se quedará para enseñar este año también. Puedo escucharlo tragar saliva y sollozar mientras estoy dictando esto. Apuesto a que está todo sentimental ahora mismo". Harry sonrió ligeramente, cálidamente, deteniéndose un poco para escuchar mejor a Remus, quien ciertamente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que sus emociones lo afectaran demasiado, al escuchar al hijo de James redactar su carta. No sabía si sentía orgullo, tristeza, o rabia o las tres al mismo tiempo. Harry continuó.

Aún más buenas noticias: voy a tener una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños aquí en Hogwarts, y todos ustedes están invitados. Dumbledore no lo habría aceptado de otra manera, y también te extraño. Por favor ven, y por favor no estés triste por mí. Yo no lo estoy.

Nos vemos pronto,

Harry"

Harry le puso fin al hechizo de escritura con tinta, duplicó y dobló las dos cartas idénticas. Le dirigió una a Ron y otra a Hermione. Tragó saliva y suspiró, pensando.

"Extraño a Hedwig, Remus. ¿Crees que habrán enviado las cartas con ella?" preguntó, todavía no completamente feliz de que no hubiera sido él quien recibiera las cartas de primera mano.

"Está en la Lechucería, esperando a ser llamada." Remus sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo se iluminó la expresión de Harry, quien se puso de pie, apuntando su varita hacia la puerta y dijo: "_'Directa Lechucería'_".

Remus sonrió para sí, sentándose en la ahora vacía habitación de Harry. Cerró sus ojos y se echó hacia atrás, y descubrió que realmente, en esta habitación, había paz junto con el dolor contra el que estaba ayudando al hijo de su amigo a pelear.

Sólo esperaba que al final, sólo quedara la paz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Y como se los prometí a los que les respondí el review (a los que no, los adoro igual!), aquí está el siguiente chap. Como verán, me demoré un poquitín menos (para mis estandares), pero no depositen muchas esperanzas en mí, puede ser cosa de una vez (espero que no, pero la vida real me atrapa, me atrapa!) (y los juegos online) (y nuevos libros) (y los simpsons... aunque los he visto mil veces)

Pero tada! Les gustó? Tuve que leer tres chaps más para recordar cómo seguía la historia xD Lástima que ustedes tengan que esperar mucho más, sorry sorry xD Pero al fin! Ya va a poder hacer magia el pobre, y más personajes van a hacer su aparición desde ahora, en caso de que los estuvieran echando de menos ya. Debe ser porque soy una devota fan de Snape, pero no es adorable x3 ?

Ya, ya, termino de divagar luego para que puedan leer. Notas finales, pero esta es la mas importante: miles de aplausos para silhermar, que se dio el tiempo y le dedicó esfuerzo a betear este chap. Créanme, sin beta sería dificil que pudieran entender lo que traduzco =P. Uber gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews (y a los que no también, por leer). Nos vemos luego (espero).


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Buenos días, Harry. Te ves un tanto exaltado," saludó Madam Pomfrey al muchacho que entraba silenciosamente a la enfermería, con el hechizo de orientación guiando la mano de su varita como un perro guía lo haría con un muggle. Harry ciertamente estaba sudando, unos mechones de su rebelde cabello azabache pegándosele en su frente, mientras su ceño fruncido desaparecía rápidamente.

"Acabo de terminar con lo que el profesor Snape considera gimnasia," dijo casi con ligereza, pero últimamente había un tono férreo debajo de la cordialidad en su voz. Madam Pomfrey resopló, nunca había aprobado realmente la forma en que el Maestro de Pociones trataba al Niño-Que-Vivió, y se acercó a él.

"Bueno, si alguna vez sientes incluso el más mínimo malestar, ven a decírmelo y haré que él se controle," dijo ella como una madre preocupada. Harry sonrió ampliamente sólo por el tono afectuoso y maternal que tenía la voz de la enfermera.

"No se preocupe, Madam, lo haré," dijo, riéndose para sus adentros por la imagen del Maestro de Pociones y la lívida matrona, intercambiando insultos de un lado a otro respecto a su entrenamiento.

Poppy esperó mientras Harry guardaba su varita en el bolsillo y le extendió su brazo vendado. Comenzó a quitar los vendajes con delicadeza, un procedimiento que hasta entonces siempre había tomado lugar en completo silencio aunque con unas cuantas temblorosas exhalaciones. Hoy fue agregado el elemento de la contemplación. Vislumbró el ceño fruncido de Harry mientras él sentía sus atenciones, vio como su piel se erizaba, sensitiva y alerta a cualquier tipo de roce. La matrona se mordió el labio como siempre lo hacía cuando la última tira de vendajes era removida.

La mano y antebrazo de Harry estaban terriblemente marcados con lo que parecían ser erráticas líneas onduladas que mancillaban la piel del muchacho. Todavía estaban rojizas e inflamadas, pero sanaban rápidamente bajo los encantamientos que les puso. Sólo deseaba poder eliminar las cicatrices. No es que no se pudieran ocultar con un glamour, pero se sentiría diferente cuando las cicatrices desaparecieran realmente.

"¿Las puedo tocar?"

La profunda voz de Harry la sobresaltó. Nunca había usado esa voz tan profunda y grave cerca de ella. Era la voz de un Harry diferente—más herido, menos frívolo, fortalecido, más maduro...—o quizá sólo estaba nerviosa.

"Eh, ¿qué dijiste, querido?"

"Mi brazo. ¿Puedo sentir las cicatrices?" repitió Harry, su voz nunca subiendo más de la octava que le daba escalofríos a Poppy sin saber por qué.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo ella y retiró sus manos mientras los dedos de Harry, suavemente y con delicadeza, tanteaban y tocaban el área. Observó su expresión de cerca. Sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida, inmóviles, pero eran del más profundo mar de turbulentas emociones que ella había visto en un rostro tan joven. Era como si las escenas estuvieran reproduciéndose en la mente de Harry...

_..."¡¿Qué es todo este humo? ¿Tú, desperdicio de espacio, qué arruinaste ahora?"..._

_...¿Te gusta quemar cosas, eh? ¡Te enseñaré lo que es quemar!" – "¡Tío, no!"_

_..."¿¡Te ATREVES a levantar tus manos para __protegerte de mí__...!"..._

_..."¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRARME DE ESA MANERA!"—_

Harry volvió en sí con un pequeño jadeo y parpadeó varias veces para calmar la sensación de picor en sus ojos. Y en cuanto a la tormenta en su corazón, vería como podía encargarse de ella más adelante.

"¿Harry, querido?" la preocupada voz de Poppy hizo que Harry inspirara profundamente y borrara cualquier expresión que hubiera estado en su rostro al exhalar. Retiró su mano de su antebrazo, y sonrió débilmente. O al menos creyó que puso una sonrisa.

"Listo, Madam Pomfrey. ¿Lo vendaría nuevamente?"

"Sólo por esta semana, hasta que no haya peligro de infección, Harry," dijo suavemente y comenzó a envolver la nueva cinta de tela alrededor de su mano, avanzando hacia arriba.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, pero luego sintió que su corazón iba a explotar si no preguntaba lo que había estado inquietándolo desde que había comenzado a pensar en algo más aparte del hecho de que estaba condenado de por vida porque ahora era ciego.

"¿Quién me trajo de vuelta a Hogwarts?"

Poppy apenas levantó la vista de su trabajo.

"Pues, el profesor Snape lo hizo. Y bastante furioso que estaba por tener que hacerlo."

Si Harry estaba sorprendido, no lo mostró inicialmente.

"¿Por tener que ir a por mí?"

"Oh no. Por tener que dejar vivos a esos muggles creo que fueron sus palabras," dijo Poppy y hechizó a los vendajes para que se mantuvieran frescos y en su lugar hasta el día siguiente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape deambulaba de un lado a otro en su recámara en las mazmorras, inmerso en sus pensamientos. En su mayoría respecto a Harry Potter. Estaba rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar una manera en que el muchacho fuera capaz de arreglárselas en Pociones. Los hechizos podían ayudarlo a leer y escribir, pero la visión era algo importante para Pociones: color, matiz, superficie burbujeante, y todas éstas sólo podían ser evaluadas con la vista.

Snape le dio un vistazo a la butaca al otro extremo, luego tomó un pedazo de tela y cubrió sus ojos, quedándose inmóvil por un rato, saboreando una leve aproximación a lo que Harry estaba pasando.

Descubrió que lo detestaba. Se las arregló para darse en el dedo gordo del pie y golpearse la rodilla antes de llegar a la butaca y sentarse en ella. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía llevando la venda, no pudo evitar recordar ese día, que sólo le había descrito a grandes rasgos a Dumbledore...

_..."Tendrás lo que te mereces, _muggle_. ¡'Dolero Projectum'!" gruñó, y Vernon comenzó a gritar al instante, cuando todo el dolor que le había infringido a el joven a su cargo ese día cayó sobre él. La voz de Snape siseó como la hoja de un hacha cayendo. Maldiciones fueron lanzadas a la delgaducha esposa y al monstruoso hijo, y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, encerrándolos. Atrapó al hijo en una atadura de cuerpo completo__–__una dolorosa. Colgó a la mujer suspendida de los pies desde el techo._

_Para Vernon, tenía otros planes..._

_Movió su varita lentamente y el cuerpo de Vernon siguió el recorrido de la punta sin importar el obstáculo ocasional, fuera una pared, ventana, puerta o mueble. El hombre empezó a sangrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gritó y suplicó piedad, y Snape se deleitó con sus, casi olvidándose de que estaba sosteniendo a un inconsciente y seriamente herido joven en un brazo. Sólo lo recordó cuando Harry trató de toser y en cambio manchó con un poco más de sangre en la manga del Maestro de Pociones. Snape dejó que Vernon se estrellara frente a sus pies y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Le lanzó el Cruciatus un poco, y cuando los gritos se extinguieron después de haber interrumpir la maldición, habló._

_"No tengo tiempo para terminar de darte lo que te mereces, Dursley—pero regresaré. Ruega para que olvide hacerlo," dijo con una sedosa voz al tembloroso bulto de manteca frente a él y se fue, dejando todos los hechizos y maldiciones que había conjurado en total efecto..._

Snape se quitó la venda de los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Debería haber hecho más. De todas las atrocidades que Severus Snape había visto, todavía le hervía la sangre frente a la más mínima noción de abuso infantil. Salió como un vendaval de las mazmorras hacia Hogsmeade. Aunque no había pensado sobre sus problemas, había encontrado una solución para ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era el cumpleaños de Harry.

Ron entró a los terrenos de Hogwarts bastante tenso. Había tenido casi cuatro días enteros para asimilar la carta de Harry y aún no podía aceptarlo. Hermione había acordado juntarse con él para que pudieran encontrarse con Harry al mismo tiempo. Ron se movió, nervioso, sintiéndose como si no tuviera estómago. Había dejado a su madre (todavía?) llorando a mares, Ginny aún no salía de su habitación y Fred y George estaban inusualmente tranquilos en su pieza. Su padre había apretado la mandíbula y había leído y re-leido la carta de Harry como si fuera a darle más información.

Ron no necesitaba más información. Sólo dos fuentes de problemas que pudieron haberle infringido tal cantidad de daño a Harry: Voldemort y esos muggles con los que vivía. En cualquier caso era terrible.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione corrió hacia él. Vio que sus ojos estaban cansados y su rostro manchado, como si hubiera estado llorando y hubiera intentado ocultar los efectos. Mirándose el uno a la otra por un largo tiempo, se abrazaron.

"¿Lo has visto ya?" le preguntó ella tímidamente. Ron negó con la cabeza.

"No. Acordamos que llegaríamos a verlo juntos".

"¿Cómo crees que esté?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente se habrá vuelto loco si tiene que soportar a Snape encima de todo lo demás. ¿Por qué Dumbledore dejó que ese patán se le acercara?"

"Ya, Ron. Estoy segura que el director sabe lo que está haciendo. Y cuidado con lo que dices, porque no deberías decirle nada estúpido a Harry," comenzó por reprenderlo y terminó casi gritándole a su pelirrojo compañero. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada del castillo con Ron asintiendo pensativamente.

Harry estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, y se estaba sintiendo decididamente descompuesto. No había tenido respuesta de Ron ni de Hermione, así que no tenía forma de saber si vendrían a su fiesta de cumpleaños o no. Tenía esperanza y al mismo tiempo temía que lo hicieran. Remus sonrió, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Todo va a salir bien. Ya verás."

"No sé. Estoy... demonios. Preferiría tratar de esquivar cuatro pelotas y a Snape mismo a que esto me explote en la cara..." murmuró Harry, retorciendo sus ahora ágiles dedos.

Remus rió entre dientes.

"Cuidado, Harry, o el buen Snape te tomará la palabra."

Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, y el sonido de pasos de los recién llegados. Se puso tenso y tragó saliva. Entrarían al vestíbulo en cualquier momento... cualquier momento...

"¡Harry!" resonó la voz de Hermione, y rápidos pasos implicaban que trotó hacia él en cuanto él se puso de pie. Abrió sus brazos, y Hermione entró en su abrazo y lo sostuvo ahí. Harry cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"Hey, 'Mione. Te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Creí haber escuchado a Ron entrar contigo?"

"Aquí estoy, Harry. ¿Qué quieres decir con que me escuchaste?" la voz de Ron estaba un poco entumecida, pero no despertó alarma en Harry. Sonrió en cambio, divertido.

"Quiero decir que te escuché entrar. Y estabas murmurando".

Hermione se puso autoritaria inmediatamente.

"Has estado aprendiendo a estar alerta de tus alrededores, ¿eh, Harry? Bien, yo leí algunas cosas también, y he revisado cierta información de cómo se las arreglan los muggles—con lo que tú tienes que arreglártelas, y también puedes aprender Braille—si alguna vez quieres, eso es—"

"'Mione," dijo Harry con una sonrisa que era triste y alegre a la vez. Ella se detuvo. "Estás divagando." Harry sonrió con suficiencia, y Ron se rió a su lado.

"Sentémonos todos, entonces, y debemos poner un poco de música también," dijo Remus, y Hermione y Ron sonrieron abiertamente al profesor más popular de DCAO. Habían estado tan preocupados con Harry que no habían notado a nadie más. Remus sonrió ampliamente y después del recibimiento usual y el testimonio de Harry de que fue un gran apoyo, agitó su varita y rítmica y alegre música fue escuchada por todo el salón. Luego disimuladamente se fue para dejar solo al trío.

Casi era tiempo para los regalos y dulces cuando Ron estalló.

"Harry, ¿realmente estás ciego o nos estás tomando el pelo?"

Harry pestañeó.

"Uh, Ron, ¿estás bien o bebiste algo que no deberías?"

"Actuas demasiado seguro de ti mismo. No eres torpe y pareces no tener problemas para desplazarte. ¡Ouch!" aulló cuando Hermione lo pateó debajo de la mesa. Remus sonrió con orgullo, Harry no sabía si reírse o estar irritado. Hermione trató de arreglar las cosas.

"Perdónalo, Harry, de verdad él—"

"No, está bien, Hermione. Tiene razón. Pero he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar, Ron. Fue básicamente mi trabajo con Snape."

Ron se atoró con su jugo de calabaza de la sorpresa.

"¿Intentas decirme que Snape te ayudó a no ser un inválido?"

"¡RON!"

Harry sabía que debería haber estado enojado. Se debería haber sentido insultado. Pero en vez de eso sintió ganas de agarrar a Ron de la cabeza y besarlo en ambas mejillas por lo que había tan indicado de forma tan impolíticamente correcta. Así que echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

"Sí, Ron, Snape me ayudó a no ser un inválido. Ahora estoy aprendiendo a arreglármelas en clases, y mañana comenzaré a tener duelos, porque Snape se está poniendo nervioso..." Harry hizo una pausa, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y luego sonrió con suficiencia, "y creo que está llegando junto con otros dos profesores, si no estoy equivocado".

"Hombre, eres espeluznante," dijo Ron entre dientes al ver al otro lado del comedor a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape dirigirse hacia ellos. Dumbledore llevaba puesto un pequeño sombrero cónico de papel, y cuando se llegaron a donde los tres estudiantes estaban sentados, dijo alegremente:

"Es hora de los regalos, creo. No me podía perder esto. He traído los accesorios apropiados para fiestas de cumpleaños, según tengo entendido," dijo y les entregó un pequeño sombrero de papel a cada uno de los profesores, luego a Ron y Hermione, y por último colocó uno en el alborotado cabello de Harry. El muchacho soltó una risita ahogada y lo ajustó debajo de su mentón. Remus ya había hecho eso con el suyo, en cambio McGonagall y Snape tenían un pequeño problema resignándose a la idea y sólo lo hicieron una vez que Dumbledore les lanzó una mirada significativa. Aún así, el de Snape se las arregló para verse miserable por estar posado en la cabeza del Maestro de Pociones. Ron deseaba fervientemente haber traído una cámara, y Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta.

"Cierre su boca, señorita Granger, no es un bacalao," le soltó bruscamente Snape, y ella cerró su boca tan rápido que sus dientes rechinaron.

Dumbledore se acomodó y dijo:

"¡Que los regalos aparezcan, entonces! No es un pequeño evento cumplir 15," y dio un aplauso.

Harry escuchó un crujido y pequeños 'pop' y supo que debía estar frente a un gran número de cajas. La voz de Dumbledore trinó en sus oídos mientras una caja era puesta en sus manos.

"¡Éste es de parte mía!" sonrió, demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Harry sonrió cálidamente. Era la primera vez que estaba sentado a una mesa con regalos siéndole presentados como a Dudley—no, no quería recordar a Dudley ahora. Desenvolvió el regalo, escuchando al papel rasgarse y abrió la caja, sus dedos examinando el algodón interior hasta que encontraron una esfera de cristal, o eso parecía. Arqueó una ceja, inseguro de qué había recibido del director de la escuela.

"Es una esfera notiem—cuando te sientas abrumado con emociones, sostenla en tu mano, y te ayudará," dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, y el corazón de Harry se saltó unos latidos, instantáneamente la esfera de cristal se había vuelto preciosa para él. La dejó de lado cuidadosamente cuando Remus arrojó sin cuidado su caja hacia Harry—y éste la agarró casi por reflejo. Los hombros de Snape parecieron regalarse, y Ron se quedó boquiabierto.

"¡Por Merlín que eres espeluznante!"

"¡RON!"

Harry rió entre dientes y desenvolvió el siguiente. Examinando con sus dedos, encontró una pluma Vuelapluma (así eran no?) y tinta. Sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Es como la de Rita Skeeter?" preguntó y todos rieron.

El regalo de McGonagall fue una pluma Léeme. Le leería a su dueño de cualquier libro sobre el que fuera puesta. Luego vino la caja de Ron, más bien grande, con un montón de dulces y otras delicias caseras de la señora Weasley y un libro parlante de Quidditch de parte de Ron, quien lo había encontrado después de 3 días de buscar con su padre. Harry estaba conmovido. No había esperado este grado de aceptación. El regalo de Hermione era un bastón guía, encantado para ser escuchado únicamente por Harry.

"Quería regalarte algo lo más útil posible—para cuando la magia no pueda usarse," dijo y Harry sonrió.

"Gracias, 'Mione. Me alegra tenerlo. Me ha sido… mostrada la necesidad de independencia de la magia."

Snape resopló y dio un paso al frente.

"Bien, terminemos con esto, Potter. Aquí está mi regalo—asegúrate de usarlo bien," dijo rápidamente y luego se fue antes que Harry abriera la caja, que sentía que estaba agujereada.

"Harry, asegúrate de ser cuidadoso al abrir eso," no pudo evitar decir Ron y esquivó una de las ya predecibles patadas provenientes de Hermione. Harry sonrió otra vez.

"Ron, estoy confiado de que estamos bastante seguros con los profesores Dumbledore, Lupin y McGonagall aquí." Harry rió, y también lo hizo Dumbledore, quien apreciaba el sonido de la risa de Harry—no la había escuchado hasta ese día.

"Bien entonces, Harry, veamos lo que recibiste," dijo Remus y Minerva se inclinó hacia delante, curiosa también.

Harry abrió la caja (no estaba envuelta), y dejó que sus dedos entraran. Al principio no sintió nada en la caja excepto arena, pero después una fría, delgada cinta de algo se deslizó subiendo por sus dedos y alrededor de su muñeca. Hubo un colectivo jadeo de sorpresa a su alrededor, y Harry preguntó en voz baja:

"¿Qué tipo de serpiente?"

"Es una serpiente coral, Harry," dijo Hermione, algo excitada y a la vez asustada.

"Quién lo iría a decir, es roja, negra, blanca y amarilla. Es una serpiente Gryffindor," la voz de Remus vibraba con alegría.

"Puede ser tu mascota, Harry," dijo Dumbledore, "una muy útil ciertamente."

"¿Eressss el amo Harry?" siseó la serpiente a Harry.

"Sí, de hecho," le respondió en pársel.

"No puedes ver," dijo la serpiente. Harry suspiró.

"No, no veo."

"No importa. Soy Sasssha. Te ayudaré en lo que necesssites," la serpiente se deslizó afectuosamente dos veces alrededor de su muñeca y dejó que la punta de su bífida lengua acariciara la piel de Harry. Harry sonrió.

"Su nombre es Sasha, y le agrado," anunció a sus incrédulos amigos y sonrientes profesores.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Ta-da!

Más tarde de lo que todos ustedes esperaban, mucho antes de lo que yo supuse que iba a estar, así que si sacamos un promedio, estoy a tiempo, no? ¿Y qué les pareció? A mi me encanta este cap... porque soy fan de Snape y lo encontré simplemente adorable en su interpretación de 'soy malo, témanme, grrr' y dando regalos con gorritos de cumpleaños x)

Yup, apesar de no ser tan rápido como ustedes quisieran, he mantenido un paso más normal con estas últimas actualizaciones, asi que merezco un premio... Anticuchos! Feliz 18 a los que están en Chile, tápense las arterias comiendo! A los que no están en Chile... ok, tienen permiso de taparse las arterias comiendo también, para celebrar con nosotros ;) Si alguien les pregunta por qué están comiendo su peso en colesterol, díganle que les dí permiso para celebrar el bicentenario con nosotros.

Los reviews los respondí hace como una semana (excepto uno que lo respondo al tiro al tiro =.=), no pude resistir la tentación. Siempre agradecida por supuesto. A los que no se los respondí, muchas gracias de todas maneras =) hago un pequeño baile de la victoria cada vez que me llegan. De veritas gracias por seguir la historia aunque me demoro años en actualizar =). Cap beteado, por suerte, por _silhemar_, asi que props (= aplausos) para ella y su esfuerzo por hacer que esto sea leible.

Y eso. No sé si me queda algo más por decirles. Me he pasado todo el dia en una fonda y estoy muerta, pero aquí les dejo el cap. para que lo disfruten y me dejen miles de reviews! Prox. actualización, como siempre, lo más pronto posible... y... ah! recuerden Sirius-fans, en el siguiente cap. aparece, así que espérenlo con ansias! (EDIT: sorry xD Sirius aparece 'mencionado', aparece en carne y hueso en el 11)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finalmente te dignaste a aparecer, Potter," comentó Snape despectivamente, aunque sin real veneno en su voz. Harry asintió, un poco perplejo.

"Llegué a la hora, profesor. ¿Por qué hemos cambiado de aula?"

"Usa lo que sea que te quede de mente, Potter—hoy comenzamos las clases de duelo. La sala del club de duelo es un lugar mucho más apto para hacerlo, ¿no te parece?" dijo Snape quitándose su capa. Harry asintió.

"Deme un segundo mientras dejo a Sasha en una silla, fuera del camino."

Snape arqueó una ceja.

"¿Trajiste a la serpiente contigo?" preguntó, luego se pateó mentalmente.

Harry hizo una pausa.

"Sí. Es una compañía muy agradable," dijo, pero la pregunta estaba subyacente en su voz. Dejó que su capa se arrugara en un sillón pegado a la pared del salón, y le siseó a la colorida serpiente que se quedara ahí mientras estaba en su clase. Snape apretó los dientes. Para ser un Gryffindor, Potter había comenzado a distinguir demasiadas cosas con muy poca evidencia. Una buena habilidad, pero Snape ya la odiaba.

"Sube a la plataforma, está a unos cuantos pasos a tu izquierda," dijo Snape, jugando con su varita. Observó mientras Harry cumplía sus órdenes, sus pies dando pasos hacia delante cuidadosamente. Subió a la plataforma y miró hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

"En nuevos lugares, el bastón de Hermione ayuda," dijo Harry pensativamente. Snape suspiró.

"Puedes usarlo cuando no estemos en clases."

"¿Por qué no durante?"

"¡Porque no puedo arriesgar a que te paralices como una lechuza a la luz del día si llegaras a perderlo!" respondió Snape con brusquedad y Harry dio un paso atrás sin pensarlo. La voz de Snape bajó a un tono más neutral.

"Saca tu varita y prepárate. Tienes ventaja en un duelo, porque ahora dependes de tu audición. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué o debo deletrearlo para ti?"

Harry apretó sus dientes momentáneamente para controlar su indignación, luego respondió en esa cauta voz que siempre usaba con el Maestro de Pociones:

"Porque los encantamientos o maldiciones se tienen que recitar."

"Ciertamente. Vas a tener algunas fracciones de segundos extra para reaccionar a diferencia de un adversario con visión—y esas fracciones de segundo pueden salvar tu vida, por miserable que sea."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Por mucho que no lo afectaran tanto las reprimendas del Maestro de Pociones últimamente, se estaba volviendo más bien tedioso escucharlas. Se preguntó si el profesor pensaba que lo que estaba incentivando a Harry era algún tipo de tozudez por refutar las erróneas acusaciones de Snape. Podría haber sido así hasta cierto punto, pero Harry quería más que nada volver a tener una semblanza de compatibilidad con sus pares—haría cualquier cosa que el Maestro de Pociones pidiera de cualquier manera.

"¿Pero cómo esquivo, profesor? Una maldición no tintinea como una pelota," preguntó.

A Snape le gustaba que Harry no estuviera demasiado confiado.

"Siempre muévete de donde estás parado—tan dramáticamente como sea posible. Y siempre pon un encantamiento escudo. Mejor aún, ataca antes que tu adversario tenga la oportunidad de completar el encantamiento que esté haciendo."

"¿Pero cómo consigo apuntar bien?"

Snape chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

"Apuntaste bastante bien cuando yo era el objetivo. Usa tu audición. La afinaremos con estas prácticas. Ahora—menos plática, más trabajo."

Snape apenas había pronunciado sus últimas palabras cuando Harry escuchó un sospechoso murmullo, sólo para salir volando por los aires y caer al piso por una maldición bien lanzada. Soltó un gruñido.

"Nunca dejes que una tonta plática te distraig—" había comenzado a decir Snape cuando Harry, furioso por la falta de advertencia, dirigió su varita al sonido y gritó _'Expelliarmus'_ con fuerza.

Snape lo evadió facilmente, y la puntería de Harry estaba errada.

"Ni siquiera le diste a la pared correcta," le soltó al muchacho que se estaba poniendo de pie.

La piel de Harry se erizó al escuchar otro imperceptible murmullo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'piernas congeladas', y saltó hacia el lado como una rana aterrorizada.

"Bien. Ésa es la idea," la voz de Snape partió el aire como un látigo, dándole a la oportunidad de lanzar un _Impedimenta_ hacia el sonido.

Snape lo eludió nuevamente, pero con más cuidado esta vez—la maldición no había fallado por mucho. Por supuesto que no había razón para decirle eso a Potter.

"¡Patético!" le gritó al muchacho, que se había puesto de pie bastante rápido—los reflejos adquiridos al esquivar pelotas mostrando resultados. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo para completar el encantamiento que había pretendido arrojarale Harry—el del muchacho fue lanzado primero:

"¡_'Lepidae'_!" la voz de Harry fue cortante y dura, y su maldición veloz. De nuevo no había apuntado bien, pero para sorpresa de Snape, no necesitaba hacerlo; la maldición siguió su trayectoria, lo localizó, y golpeó al profesor de pociones de lleno. El dolor de un centenar de cuchillas ardiendo fue transmitida por cada terminación nerviosa que Snape poseía. No era un _Crucio_, pero fue tan repentino que Snape reaccionó: gritó.

Harry jadeó al escuchar el grito del Maestro de Pociones. Nunca antes había pasado en todos los años que conocía al controlado y orguloso hombre. Nunca se imaginó que sería él quien arrancaría tan dolorosa, dramática reaccion de la mismísima definición de frialdad. Aunque muchas veces había fantaseado con este momento, cuando Snape se retorcería en el piso frente a él, gritando a más no poder, no lo disfrutó como creyó que lo haría. Estaba, por el contrario, horrorizado. Se sintió consternado y afligido y no podría tolerar seguir infringiéndole esto al hombre.

"¡_'Finite Incantatem'_!" gritó y escuchó intensamente.

Los gritos se habian detenido, y en su lugar sólo había un laboriosa respiración. Harry caminó hacia el sonido rápidamente.

"¿Profesor?"

No hubo respuesta. Harry sintió a un miedo estremecedor empezar a subir por su piel. ¿Seguramente la maldición no pudo haber sido tan severa con el hombre? ¿Seguramente no estaba... herido? ¿Seriamente?

Al acercarse más al hombre, un leve olor metálico alcanzó la nariz de Harry—sangre. Oh, rayos, no estaba sangrando también, ¿o sí? ¡Era una de las maldiciones que vienen primero a la mente!

Harry extendió el brazo, tocando la caída figura de su profesor. Estaba tan frenético que cuando fríos, largos dedos agarraron su muñeca abruptamente, jadeó audiblemente.

"El hecho de que tu adversario no responda _no_ quiere decir que haya caido y esté fuera de combate—recuerda eso, Potter, y la próxima vez que seas tan suertudo como ahora, termina el trabajo." La grave, adolorida, y no obstante, sedosa voz de Severus Snape llenó los oídos de Harry y su corazón lentamente regresó a ritmos normales. Harry tragó saliva y sonrió aliviado, a pesar de que lo que había oído sonaba como una reprimenda.

"Creí que lo había herido gravemente, señor," dijo, su muñeca todavía atrapada en una de las manos del Maestro de Pociones.

"Tu sueño no se ha hecho realidad aún—sólo me sorprendiste. La maldición _Lepidae _no es materia de cuarto año," la voz de Snape era considerablemente más indulgente. Harry se preguntó cuál sería la expresión del hombre. ¿Realmente creía que Harry le quería provocar dolor? Pero por otro lado, ¿por qué no lo creería? El mismo Harry había pensado que quería provocarle dolor sólo unos segundos atrás.

"Hermione y yo estuvimos practicando un montón de maldiciones—para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, profesor...," Harry tuvo un escalofrío al recordar el odiado evento, luego agregó, "... y mi sueño no es lastimarlo."

Hubo una larga pausa, y con delicadeza los largos y fríos dedos liberaron su muñeca. La voz era dolorosamente neutral ahora.

"Ya veo. ¿Y cuál sería tu sueño entonces?"

Harry frunció el ceño, retorciendo sus dedos, pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

"Quiero que esto termine—para poder tener un atisbo de normalidad en mi vida," dijo finalmente en una baja y susurrada voz, como temeroso de que decirlo en voz alta significaría que nunca le sería concedido.

Snape había temido que el muchacho no fuera a responder, así de larga fue su reflexión antes de contestar a su última pregunta. No había sido lo que el Maestro de Pociones había esperado que el joven Gryffindor respondiera—y de cierta manera lo había sorprendido.

No había esperado que Harry Potter tuviera el mismo sueño que él.

"Ya veo," repitió Snape, pero esta vez dejó que su voz real saliera a la superficie. El cambio en la expresión de Harry implicaba que el muchacho lo había notado. "Entonces comencemos a trabajar por ese sueño tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su verdadera voz era casi agradable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Por qué estabas luchando con Sssseverus?" preguntó Sasha cuando estuvo seguramente enrollada en la muñeca de Harry nuevamente. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

"No era una pelea. Era un duelo. Tengo que aprender a pelear sin mi vista."

La lengua de Sasha salió irritadamente.

"Creí que yo iba a ayudarte con tu vista."

"Y lo harás. Hacia allá estamos yendo," dijo Harry, ya sintiéndose vinculado a la sobre-concienzuda joven serpiente.

Minerva McGonagall estaba preparada para Harry cuando él entró a su oficina, guiado por su varita. Sonrió cuando él entró, aunque sabía que su sonrisa pasaría desapercibida. Pero durante los últimos cuantos días se había sentido más orgullosa de él de lo que había estado los últimos cuatro años.

"Hola, Harry. ¿Trajiste a tu mascota contigo?"

Harry sonrió suavemente de nuevo.

"A una de ellas," dijo y levantó su brazo izquierdo donde Sasha estaba enrollada como un brasalete multicolor. Ella saboreó el aire que rodeaba a la anciana bruja, y lo encontró lo suficientemente a gusto como para volver a descansar su cabeza sobre la palma de Harry.

Minerva asintió.

"Muy bien. Comprendes que no deberías usar el vínculo que estamos apunto de establecer entre tú y la serpiente—"

"Sasha," corrigió Harry cortésmente.

"—claro, el vínculo entre tú y Sasha no puede estar activo por largos periodos de tiempo, especialmente en un comienzo. Si lo mantienes por demasiado tiempo, podrías agotar a Sasha hasta el punto de ocasionarle una enfermedad severa o la muerte," instruyó ella, a lo que Harry tragó saliva y asintió solemnemente.

"Lo comprendo. No lo haré. Es sólo para Pociones y Adivinación cuando absolutamente necesito ver, de cualquier manera."

"Bien entonces," dijo Minerva. "Levanta tu varita y repite después de mí, y luego cuando te lo indique, toca la cabeza de Sasha con la punta de tu varita."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah, Severus, mi leal mortífago," llamó Voldemort después de haber terminado con la iniciación de un nuevo recluta. Snape ya había perdido su apetito. Dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló.

"Mi Señor."

"¿Qué tienes para reportarme de Hogwarts y Harry Potter?"

Snape se lanzó en su bien ensayado reporte.

"Potter está vivo y recuperado de todas sus lesiones, mi Señor, pero no puede ser curado de su ceguera. Dumbledore llamó al licántropo Lupin para que tratara de animar al muchacho, pero se está sumergiendo más y más profundo en la depresión. Se vuelve débil con lástima y culpa, mi Señor. Dumbledore quiere enseñarle a vivir con la ceguera, pero el progreso es muy lento."

Voldemort estaba complacido. Snape se salvó del _Cruciatus_, y la reunión terminó en relativa paz. Pero cuando todos los mortifagos se habían ido, Voldemort convocó a alguien.

"Wormtail. Me serás de utilidad una vez más."

El calvo hombre se deslizó hacia él, arrastrándose y gimoteando.

"Cual... cualquier cosa, mi Señor, todo por usted," tartamudeó, y Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Silencio. Volverás a Hogwarts—y verás cómo está progresando Harry Potter. Me lo reportarás todo. Tienes dos días."

Y la gorda rata con la brillante pata se escabulló con rapidez, temiéndole a Hogwarts, pero teniéndole pavor a Tom Riddle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus entró a la habitación de Harry un tanto nervioso. Harry le sonrió desde donde estaba sentado con varios ingredientes de pociones frente a él. Sasha estaba enroscada en el escritorio, observando los artículos y siseando ocasionalemente. Harry se veía más feliz de lo que se había visto en todo el verano.

"¡Puedo ver todo gracias a Sasha, Remus! ¡Puedo... puedo ver a través de ella!" dijo con tanta alegría que no dejó espacio para otra emoción en Remus siquiera. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al abrazar a Harry y acarició a la serpiente, que parecía disfrutar de las caricias en su cabeza.

Harry rápidamente se inclinó sobre la serpiente y musitó un encantamiento. La colorida serpiente siseó y se enrolló alrededor de su muñeca izquierda como siempre. La distintiva inclinación de su cabeza le dijo a Remus que el vínculo de Harry con Sasha estaba inactivo.

"¿Por qué desactivaste el encantamiento?"

"Ella necesita descanso. Si no levanto el encantamiento después de una hora o dos, se siente muy somnolienta. No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda. Quiero decir, ella está tan dispuesta". Harry sonrió levemente en tanto sus manos buscaban a tientas su bastón y lo tomó firmemente en su agarre.

"Oh. Bueno, hay una lechuza para ti. Llegó a mi oficina, pero la carta es para ti," dijo Remus, y por la forma en que lo dijo, el rostro de Harry palideció.

"Es de Snuffles, ¿cierto?"

Remus asintió, luego recordó que ésa no era una respuesta que Harry pudiera percibir ya, así que dijo:

"Me temo que sí. Ten, ábrela."

Harry lo hizo, y luego agitó su mano sobre la carta para que fuera leida en su consciente cuando tocara la superficie, justo como lo hacían los ojos con la mente. Había notado que la pluma Léeme era un poco demasiado estrepitosa para su gusto...

"Querido Harry,

¿por qué no me has escrito en tanto tiempo? Escuché que ya no estás en Privet Drive—no, de hecho, _vi_ que ya no estabas ahí. Los Dursley son unos muggles bastante atemorizados y lo que estaban diciendo me sonó demasiado a Mortífagos. ¿Te encuentras bien? Espero que mi lechuza te encuentre bien y a salvo. Estoy tan preocupado. Por favor respóndeme, incluso si es sólo con una nota para dejarme saber lo que está pasando. No saber es una tortura.

Tu padrino,

Snuffles"

Harry tomó un profundo respiro.

"No le va a gustar lo que tengo que decirle. Quizás no debería."

Remus estaba pensativo.

"Será peor si lo lee de un periódico cuando Hogwarts esté repleto de estudiantes," dijo.

Harry tomó su decisión.

Tomó un nuevo rollo de pergamino, lo alisó, encantó la tinta, inspiró profundamente, y comenzó a dictar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Hola niños =) Y, y? qué tal?

Sé que me demoré bastante en este, pero las dos primeras semanas estuve media enojada con fanfiction en general. No tiene ninguna culpa la web, pero me hicieron notar un plagio a una de mis traducciones y me tuvo media taimada esas semanas. La verdad no es molestia si quieren reproducir algun fic en otro lado, siempre y cuando sea con el correspondiente crédito y link para mi traducción y la autora, denotando que no lo escribieron ustedes. Sé que estas cosas pasan seguido, pero no deja de ser molesto. En fin, como conclusión: no plagien, me pone de malas.

Y ahora que divagué suficiente: ta-da! Pruebas, controles, exámenes, horrible horrible. Pero un tiempito encontré para traerles este cap., porque son adorables! La cantidad de reviews en un día! xD Y en más de un día! No lo hago muy seguido porque no encuentro mucho sentido en spamear esta parte con todos los nombres de los reviews si los puedo responder personalmente, pero esta vez me llegaron bastantes a los que no les pude escribir. A _BlaEst_ (Snape con gorro de cumpleaños es una de mis imágenes favoritas de este fic), _sandra _(también morí de la risa con eso xD), _Agus _(yay, uno más para la secta de fans, que bueno que te decidiste a dar una vuelta por aquí, ya queda poquito para Sirius!), gracias :) Y a los que les respondí RR personalmente, también muchisimas gracias por el apoyo. A los que no dejan ningún review, igual los adoro.

Ah! pasando a un uber agradecimiento. Mi beta _Iserith _(conocida de su trabajo de beteo en mi otro fic _NANA_), regresó del valle de la muerte (o desaparición) y aceptó betear aquí también =D Así que mandenle saludo y agradecimientos como se merece, que aunque se le muera el computador aun así termina el trabajo xD

Intentaré apurarme más para el otro capítulo, lo prometo, pero no se esperancen mucho porque mi universidad estuvo en paro unos dias y ahora se me acumuló absolutamente todo para este par de semanas =.= Y eso sería todo, el proximo capi ahora si llega Sirius (muahaha), y cualquier rr es bien recibido.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus Snape caminaba desde el campo de Quidditch hacia el castillo, con el ceño fruncido. Eran mediados de agosto, y en dos semanas empezaría el año escolar. Dos semanas antes de que tuviera que, una vez más, ser incluso aún más cauteloso respecto a sus verdaderas alianzas, respecto a ayudar a Potter, respecto a ser un protector en vez de una amenaza a la gran masa de los futuros y frívolos potenciales del mundo mágico de hoy.

Y tenía la creciente sospecha de que El Niño Dorado todavía querría jugar Quidditch.

Estaba tan preocupado con sus pensamientos que no notó el ambiente a su alrededor, o a un gran labrador negro corriendo hacia él con rapidez. Levantó la mirada sólo cuando escuchó el tenue 'pop', pero entonces ya era muy tarde: ya había sido agarrado por el cuello y azotado contra la pared de piedra del exterior del castillo.

"¿¡Qué _quieres decir_ con ciego! ¿Qué le hiciste, _Snape_?" los ojos de Black estaban negros con rencor, su rostro transformado en una máscara de pura furia, y al escupir el nombre de Snape apretó su agarre. Snape sujetó las manos del fugitivo para permitir que algo de sangre subiera a su cerebro y algo de aire bajara a sus pulmones. Luego procedió a adoptar un aire despectivo.

"Obviamente lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacer—reconstruir su vida," dijo él, luego lanzó una patada rápida y despiadadamente a la entrepierna de Black. Black lo soltó con un gemido. La sardónica expresión de Snape dio paso a un una expresión de odio al sacar su varita y dirigirla al encorvado hombre, listo para infringir más dolor.

"¡Sirius, Severus, basta ya!" la voz de Remus resonó como un ráfaga del pasado—había gritado lo mismo tantas veces cuando todavía eran estudiantes. Snape levantó la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido, y observó al licántropo correr hacia ellos. Éste alcanzó a agarrar a Sirius justo a tiempo para evitar que se abalanzara sobre el Maestro de Pociones otra vez. Algo no muy fácil de hacer en vista de que el fugitivo estaba furioso con ambos aparentemente, Snape y Lupin.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste, Moony? ¿Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo, y yo tuve que enterarme por una carta que ni siquiera estaba escrita con la caligrafía de mi ahijado?"

"Esto es exactamente por lo que no te dije, Padfoot. Harry se ha desarrollado fantásticamente en muchas formas, y Severus hizo la mayor parte. Cálmate—alguien podría verte. Dumbledore nos está esperando, y Harry también, en su oficina," logró decir Remus mientras forcejeaba con el hombre más alto. A la mención del nombre de Harry, el 'pop' se escuchó nuevamente y el gran perro negro salió como un rayo en la dirección correcta. Eso dejó a Snape y a Remus cerrando la marcha, arreglando sus túnicas para no lucir tan desaliñados. Se aseguraron de no cruzar miradas.

Y ninguno notó la rata tratando de pasar desapercibida a máxima velocidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las manos de Harry apretaban y soltaban nerviosamente el bastón de Hermione. Había resultado ser una herramienta que Harry apreciaba casi tanto como su varita. Escuchó el tintineo de la vajilla mientras Dumbledore vertía té en tazas.

"¿Té?" ofreció en su usual actitud afable. Harry sonrió irónicamente.

"Si Sirius está apunto de entrar—"

Como si le hubieran dado la señal, el gran perro irrumpió en la oficina, se transformó en Sirius Black y prácticamente se lanzó hacia el joven Gryffindor, casi asfixiándolo en un enorme y apretado abrazo contra su pecho.

"Harry, dime que todo esto es una gran broma, dime que estás bien," no paraba de balbucear Sirius, mientras Harry lo abrazaba de vuelta en un principio, pero luego trató de liberarse al notar que estaba necesitando más aire del que podía obtener en su posición actual.

"Estimado Sirius, creo que puedes obtener tus palabras consoladoras de mejor manera si dejaras respirar a Harry," dijo Dumbledore amablemente, y Sirius gentilmente soltó a su ahijado, un poco avergonzado.

Harry mordió su labio, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, jugueteando con el mango del bastón nuevamente. Sonrió ligeramente en dirección de su padrino.

"Estoy bien, Sirius, realmente lo estoy. Te lo dije en la carta que te envié."

Escuchó a Sirius jadear notoriamente—Harry asumió que para entonces lo había examinado lo suficiente como para asimilar la mirada desenfocada, la falta de anteojos y la vendada mano derecha. Tomó un profundo respiro.

"No obstante... realmente estoy ciego. No es tan... tan malo como suena," ofreció, pero sonó poco convincente incluso para él. El silencio que se produjo en la habitación fue muy inquietante—Harry no tenía forma de descifrar la expresión de Sirius, ninguna manera de saber qué estaba pasando por la mente del hombre, ninguna forma de prepararse para su reacción. Lo intranquilizaba de sobremanera. Especialmente cuando escuchó entrar los pasos de Snape y Remus, ya que sabía que por definición la química escalaría a niveles explosivos exponencialmente.

"Sirius, Harry nos ha estado enorgulleciendo a todos estas últimas semanas," la voz de Remus.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" la voz de Sirius tenía, si podía ser posible, más veneno que el mismísimo Snape. Harry se estremeció.

"Sirius... eso no tiene importancia."

"¡_Sí _importa! ¡Alguien tiene que pagar!" rugió Sirius.

"¿Y asumo que serás tú el que los haga pagar?" la voz de Snape destilaba ácido.

"Creo que esto no es algo de lo que el joven Harry se podría beneficiar," la voz de Dumbledore hizo eco como un ancla estabilizadora en los oídos de Harry. Inmediatamente la atmósfera cambió de peligrosa a calmada.

"Quizás Harry y Sirius tienen que ponerse al día," agregó Dumbledore.

Snape resopló, refunfuñando algo que la desarrollada audición de Harry captó como 'En tanto no lo asfixie', y escuchó a Remus decir que estaría por los alrededores. Los dos magos se fueron, y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

"Pueden usar mi oficina todo el tiempo que quieran, por supuesto."

"Director, si no le molesta, ¿sería seguro salir a algún otro lugar?" preguntó Harry con urgencia, un plan formándose vagamente en su mente—tenía que impresionar a su padrino a toda costa.

Dumbledore dudó, luego dijo:

"Pueden usar los Jardines Ocultos. Estoy seguro que a Poppy y Matty no les molestará. Usa la red Flu desde tu habitación para llegar ahí."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius observaba a Harry mientras éste, rápidamente y con destreza, se dirigía hacia su habitación, dando golpecitos levemente frente a él con el bastón. No emitía ningún sonido, pero parecía ayudar efectivamente a Harry. Estaba de cierta manera sorprendido y, descubrió con culpabilidad, un poco decepcionado de ver a Harry tan ágil—y feliz. Por supuesto que estaba feliz.

Sólo le molestaba que Snape lo hubiera ayudado a alcanzar este nivel, y no él. Si no hubiera estado en su forma de perro siguiendo a su ahijado, habría fruncido el ceño.

Harry estaba nervioso. Sabía que la rivalidad de Sirius con Snape no ayudaría a la causa. En su carta había tratado de presentarle la situación de la mejor manera. Pero ahora dudaba si su impetuoso padrino se había molestado siquiera en leer toda su carta. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y suspiró, todavía observando a Harry con cautela.

"¿No necesitas ayuda con eso?" preguntó mientras los dedos de Harry trazaban el mantel de la chimenea buscando jarro de los polvos Flu.

"No, está bien," Harry se obligó a hacer que su voz fuera lo más despreocupada posible. Al destapar el jarro, la cabeza de Sasha se asomó de debajo de la manga de su túnica, saboreando el aire. Sirius dio un brinco y jadeó.

"¡Ésa es un serpiente _coral_!" chilló, su voz una octava más aguda. Hizo a Harry querer reírse tontamente.

"Ella es Sasha. Mi mascota, y cuando lo necesito, mis ojos."

"¡Es _venenosa_!" Sirius dio un paso al frente y el cuerpo de Sasha se enroscó más apretadamente alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, y le enseñó sus puntiagudos colmillos al fugitivo.

"Sí, y la estás agitando al hacerle pensar que eres un enemigo," Harry puso los ojos en blanco, arrojó los polvos Flu y gritó 'Jardines Ocultos'.

Cuando Sirius salió al otro lado, todavía seguía con lo mismo sobre Sasha.

"¡Te podría morder mientras duermes! No la dejas dormir contigo, ¿cierto?"

"Ella prefiere dormir enrollada a los pies de la cama, donde la mayoría de los cobertores están apilados. De verdad, Sirius, ella no es un peligro para mí o el profesor Snape no hubiera—"

"¿_Snape _te dio esa serpiente? ¡Deshazte de ella ahora!" gritó Sirius e hizo amago de querer separar el multicolorido brazalete de serpiente de la mano de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta que quizá Sirius necesitaría que le metieran cierta información en la cabeza a la fuerza en vez de intentar persuadirlo. Sacó su varita y dijo:

"_'Pago'_", Sirius instantáneamente se congeló en su posición, pero todavía era capaz de hablar.

"Snape también me enseñó a ser capaz de hacer eso. Y Remus a no tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. Y Dumbledore a todavía creer en mí mismo." Harry rodeó el inmóvil cuerpo de Sirius, hablando enérgicamente, casi con severidad, y cada nombre era un golpe para el fugitivo. Preguntó mansamente, abatido, a pesar de que sabía que su expresión pasaría desapercibida para Harry ahora.

"¿Me necesitas para algo siquiera?"

Eso frenó la velocidad de Harry, la voz, el tono y el leve temblor que escuchó en la pregunta de Sirius, haciéndolo sentir ridículamente más fuerte que el mago adulto. Estaba, por primera vez desde su ceguera, en una posición para dar apoyo en vez de ser apoyado.

"_'Finite Incantatem'_. Te necesito, Sirius... para mostrarme que todavía me puedes tratar como siempre lo has hecho... Que todavía tengo una posibilidad de ser Harry... y no alguien aun más... especial."

Sirius sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza, y abrazó a su ahijado una vez más, luego sonrió con satisfacción.

"Te ves genial, Harry," y miró a su alrededor. "Y guau. Estamos en el jardín secreto de Pomfrey y Hooch. Lo que hubiéramos dado tu padre y yo para encontrarlo cuando estábamos aquí," dijo con añoranza, y Harry rió, aliviado.

"¡Entonces dime de una vez como se ve!" Harry golpeó con el codo a su padrino juguetonamente, y Sirius lo guió por el sendero del jardín con aspecto tropical, describiendo todo tan gráfica y graciosamente como era humana–e inhumanamente—posible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"De acuerdo, Potter. He estado discutiendo esto con Flitwick. Me agradó la cualidad teledirigida de tu maldición Lepidae—y creí que sería más eficiente encontrar una manera de aplicar esto a cualquier cosa que quieras lanzarle a un adversario," dijo Snape al muchacho de pie frente a él, preparado.

Harry asintió. El profesor Flitwick había llegado a Hogwarts como dos días antes que Sirius, pero el muchacho evitaba al pequeño profesor por la única razón de que parecía escuchar acallados lloriqueos cada vez que el maestro estaba cerca. Snape prosiguió.

"Puedes encantar tu varita para disparar un hechizo y hacer que se dirija al objetivo. Todo lo que necesitas decir es _'Ento'_ antes de las palabras de encantamiento o maldición."

"¿Así de fácil?" Harry estaba casi incrédulo.

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo.

"La suerte de Gryffindor prevalece, Potter. Sí, es así de fácil. Sólo hay un inconveniente."

Harry resopló, y giró la varita en sus manos.

"Requiere más energía de tu parte—te cansarás rápidamente. Así que mejor no lo utilices a la ligera, o con maldiciones tontas. Flitwick aconseja no usarlo más de 3 veces sucesivas."

"¿O qué?" preguntó Harry.

"O mueres y los tipos malos ganan," dijo Snape con sórdida diversión.

Harry tuvo que reírse.

"Además, Potter—he decidido hacer esto más interesante, ya que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que los duelos son exclusivamente uno a uno."

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron al escuchar los familiares pasos—Remus Lupin.

"¿Re—profesor Lupin?" balbuceó.

"Hola, Harry. Pensé en hacerles una visita," la gentil voz de Remus apenas contenía su excitación.

"Vas a tener duelos con dos adversarios desde ahora, Potter. Nunca esperes que Voldemort sea justo."

"O indulgente..." agregó Remus y le disparó primera maldición a Harry, quien la escuchó a tiempo y se apartó con un salto fuera del camino.

Harry frunció el ceño como siempre, pero estaba notoriamente entusiasmado. Mientras evadía la maldición de Snape, lanzó un encantamiento de desarme hacia el murmullo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Ya olvida el Expelliarmus de una vez! ¡Nunca apuntas tan bien!" dijo bruscamente la voz de Snape y Harry gruñó la primera maldición que se le vino a la mente.

"¡_'Fagouro'_!"

Snape por poco dejó caer su varita por la ola de picazón que lo golpeó, y Harry se giró hacia Remus mientras el Maestro de Pociones estaba ocupado...

...sólo para oír la última sílaba de una maldición que se dirigía hacia él. Reflexivamente, conjuró un escudo—pero no con suficiente rapidez. Aunque el hechizo que Remus le tiró a Harry no lo arrojó completamente contra la pared, si logró tirarlo de espaldas.

"¡_'Ento Expelliarmus'_!" y hubo un gruñido y una varita voló a su mano. Sonrió abiertamente, pero momentos después se encontró inmovilizado por una atadura de cuerpo completo.

"Te regocijas demasiado pronto, Potter—hay que trabajar en esa arrogancia. ¿O es estupidez Gryffindor?" escuchó mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras.

"Libera al muchacho, Severus—lo hizo bastante bien para una primera vez, y logró lanzarte una maldición con precisión y desarmarme. Podría habernos vencido."

"_Podría_. Pero no lo hizo. Deja que esta sea una lección para ti, Potter—una vez que ganas ventaja, _nunca_ la dejas ir, o nunca volverá," escuchó la voz más bien irritada de Snape, y Harry fue liberado. Se puso de pie.

"Bien entonces, ¿una revancha? Y le lanzaré algo más sustancial que una maldición picazón," resopló Harry.

"Ten por seguro que esto no ha terminado—" hubo un gruñido que interrumpió la plática de Snape, y el caer de una varita. Harry frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Remus ir hacia donde calculaba que estaba el Maestro de Pociones.

"¿Profesor?"

"Está bien, Harry, no te preocupes," la voz de Remus implicaba todo lo contrario.

Harry se acercó, y de alguna manera lo supo, por la respiración de Snape, hasta el leve rechinar de dientes que escuchó.

"¿Es la Marca, no es así?"

"Acertaste, Potter. Ahora desaparece. Anda a encontrar a tu cachorro."

Remus le susurró que hiciera caso, y con un suspiro, Harry conjuró el bastón de Hermione hacia él, fue a recoger a Sasha, y salió de la sala. Sabía que Maestro de Pociones se podía cuidar solo.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía particularmente mal al respecto?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voldemort volteó cuando se oyó un 'pop' y Wormtail se aproximó, encorvado y temblando.

"¿Y bien, mi leal sssirviente?" preguntó, acariciando a Nagini.

"Ha...Ha-Harry Potter está ciego, ciertamente, mi Amo..." se atrevió a decir el hombre.

"¿Y...?"

"Y... y está siendo entrenado... por Snape y... y Lupin, mi Amo."

"¿Y qué hay de Snape?"

"Él... él le dijo a Black... él... él llegó a Hogwarts también, mi Señor... entonces él le dijo a Black que... que él... él estaba reconstruyendo la vida de P-P-Potter, mi Amo. Y Lupin dijo... que Snape... era el que más lo había ayudado, mi Señor."

"Eso... no es prometedor... pero, ¿viste realmente a Snape ayudar a Potter?"

Wormtail se puso pálido.

"Yo... no me quedé, mi Señor... No quería... que se percataran de mi presencia," consiguió decir Wormtail a través sus castañeantes dientes. "Pero... pero sonaba sincero..." trató de agregar en su desesperación.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

"No me serviste tan bien como me hubiera gustado... y yo no tolero fracasos," ronroneó, mirando fijamente los fríos ojos de Nagini. Wormtail se tiró al piso, arrastrándose.

"Sin embargo, me proporcionaste otro... llamémoslo... punto de vista. Así que no estoy muy enfadado. _'Crucio'_."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Dos palabras: 'mua' y 'hahahaha'. Levante la mano quien dijo que no querían que Wormtail le trajera problemas a Snape. Hasta el próximo capítulo sabrán qué tantos problemas *música de suspenso*... Malvada, lo se. Lo siento, van a tener que esperar xD  
Y a las que me rogaban por Sirius, aquí está. Llegó tarde a la fiesta pero hizo su aparición al menos. No me reclamen a mí si piensan que no tiene un papel estelar, se supone que las estrellas son Sev y Harry.

Una hora respondiendo reviews xD O escribo muy lento o... bueno, ésa es la unica explicacion posible xD Me pasé toda la hora libre que tenía entre clases respondiendo reviews para poder actualizar ^^, la gratificación de una traducción decente (y lentamente) realizada. Los adoro :3 Gracias por darse un tiempito :D

_Iserith_, de verdad que te adoro, no sé qué haría si no fueras mi beta *kisses*. La pobrecita se hace el lio de salir con términos que a mí no se me ocurren (o se me han olvidado) para las expresiones o nombres inventados que no tienen traducción en los libros. En exámenes y todo igual betea, le estoy sacando el jugo. _Iserith_, yu rok!

Para cerrar este episodio: obviamente me encantaría recibir millones de reviews, pero no les prometo actualizar en menos de una semana si me mandan puras maldiciones por dejar el capitulo aqui (honestamente, ni siquiera es mi culpa, reclamenle a la autora). Sí estoy intentando apurarme con el que sigue, para que no se queden tanto rato en suspenso, y recibir reviews de verdad me incentiva a hacerlo más rápido. Eso si, estoy terminando el año en la universidad, así que tenganme paciencia ^^u

Y eso, nos vemos... luego, espero (y ustedes también lo esperan, lo sé xD).**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape se Apareció en la indescriptible, mohosa casa en la que las siniestras reuniones estaban tomando lugar cuando no implicaban un gran número de mortífagos. Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo los cálidos vahos de su respiración difundirse bajo su máscara. Su corazón siempre latía como el de un conejo cuando estaba entre verdaderos mortífagos—siempre lo hacía desde que regresó con ellos después de un encuentro con un anciano mago de larga barba blanca. Hoy no era diferente.

Tampoco había ninguna razón para que algo lo fuera.

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en su gran butaca—su trono, como muchos se habían acostumbrado a llamarlo, y observaba a las encapuchadas figuras reunirse. Snape notó que sólo había tres o cuatro además de él ahí. No todos fueron convocados para esto. Snape frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía de especial esta noche que no todos los Mortífagos tenían el privilegio de estar al tanto de esto?

"Mis leales Mortífagossss..." Tom alargó las 'eses' de nuevo, y Snape sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda—eso nunca era una buena señal.

"Ésta es una reunión sólo para mis mejores... y más leales seguidores... siéntanse privilegiados," dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras, y todos hicieron una reverencia y dieron gracias al unísono, con tanto placer como podían esbozar por sobre su inquietud.

"Ssseverus... mi leal Maestro de Pociones..." Tom le dirigió la mirada en tanto Snape daba un paso al frente, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que tenía miedo que el Señor Oscuro pudiera oírlo.

"Mi Señor."

El Cruciatus golpeó a Snape tan fuerte y rápido que al principio estuvo demasiado sorprendido como para sentirlo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba siendo castigado? ¿Había sido convocado para morir?

El dolor se desató y todos los pensamientos desaparecieron en una gran ola de sufrimiento. Snape gritó, la mascará cayó de su rostro y se detuvo sólo cuando chocó contra piso. El resto de los mortífagos se le quedaron mirando, atónitos y un tanto asustados. ¿Iban a pasar todos por lo que estaba pasando Snape?

"Me traicionaste, Sssseverusss..." declaró Voldemort, y la sangre de Snape se congeló hasta el punto que no sintió los efectos remanentes del Cruciatus.

"No, mi Señor. Nunca," dijo, tratando de arrodillarse.

En vano. El Cruciatus lo golpeó nuevamente, y Voldemort asintió para que el resto de los mortífagos se unieran. Aliviados de que no estaban aquí para ser torturados, sino para torturar, los mortifagos acataron, hasta el punto que los gritos de Snape no podían contener la agonía del hombre, por ende se apagaron. Sangre salió de la boca del Maestro de Pociones, y por la nariz, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y las convulsiones se volvieron tan dramáticas se podía escuchar a sus huesos protestar.

Y entonces, la maldición se detuvo.

"Hagan que sea capaz de hablar," ordenó la fría voz desde muy lejos, y algún hechizo le dio a Snape la dolorosa conciencia de que su cuerpo estaba destrozado y el dolor todavía ni siquiera había empezado a asentarse.

"Me fallaste, Severusss... eso me hiere—y tengo que mostrarte cuánto," dijo Voldemort con voz de terciopelo.

"No, mi Señor... ¿cómo... pude... haberlo hecho...?" preguntó Snape débilmente, sabiendo que era mejor no tratar de debatir un tema antes de que Tom Riddle lo especificara—de otra manera mostraría que tenía cosas que ocultar tal y como era.

"¿Qué tienes que reportarme de Hogwarts y Harry Potter?" preguntó Voldemort perezosamente.

La mente de Snape daba vueltas con dolor y horror. ¿Qué había visto? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Nagini le siseó algo a su amo, y los ojos de Snape centellaron al responder.

"Mi Señor... Du—Dumbledore me ha ordenado... ayudar a Potter a aprender duelo... a ciegas..." jadeó por un respiro, "lo que es... muy afortunado... porque... aplastaré su autoestima a diario... y no le enseñaré nada de importancia... el muchacho será... inepto cuando se trate de... una batalla real."

"No estoy seguro de que te crea," dijo Voldemort, y soltó otra maldición. Snape gritó nuevamente cuando su piel se reventó a lo largo de las venas alrededor de su Marca Tenebrosa, dejando a su mano izquierda inservible. Sangre manaba de su mano hasta el piso, caliente y amarga.

"Es... es la verdad, mi Señor," jadeó Snape.

"¿Qué más?" ronroneó Voldemort.

"S...irius Black ha... llegado a Hogwarts... mi Señor..." resopló, tratando de aplicarle presión a su brazo izquierdo, pero descubrió que los dedos de su mano derecha estaban quebrados en extraños ángulos.

Voldemort asintió.

"¿Nada más?"

"Dumble... dore... vinculó... a Potter con su lechuza... como su mascota guía... el muchacho ahora es... extremadamente dependiente del ave," dijo Snape, con disparatada esperanza.

Ciertamente, los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con la nueva información que obviamente no había recibido.

"Ya veo. ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?" preguntó el Señor Oscuro, y le lanzó un Cruciatus nuevamente.

"Sí, mi Señor," suspiró cuando fue capaz de hacerlo.

"¿Todavía eres leal a mí?" sonrió Voldemort y le lanzó un hechizo a Snape para que se elevara por los aires y cayera libremente de vuelta al piso.

"Sí... mi... Señor..." murmuró Snape desesperadamente.

"¿A pesar de todo el dolor que estás sintiendo?" insistió Voldemort, e hizo que Snape fuera a toda velocidad hacia la chimenea y se diera con el atizador. Snape gruñó y consiguió decir en un revoltijo de palabras:

"Usted... merece todo... mi... Señor..."

Voldemort se enderezó.

"Éste es el nivel de lealtad que espero de todos. Que Snape sea un ejemplo para todos ustedes."

Y la reunión se dio por terminada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se dirigía velozmente hacia la enfermería, su bastón apenas dando golpecitos frente a él, su varita jalándolo con prontitud en la dirección correcta. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran—lo había presenciado de primera mano. Sirius trotaba a su lado, acompañándolo a la enfermería como Snuffles. Dumbledore ya estaba ahí, y Poppy recién se estaba alejando de la cama. Harry deseaba poder haber visto sus expresiones.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, Harry. ¿Ya sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Lo escuché murmurarle algo a Madam Pomfrey, señor. ¿Está...?" dijo Harry en voz baja.

"Sobrevivirá," le aseguró Dumbledore suavemente, pero su voz estaba tensa, Harry lo podía percibir.

Harry asintió. El hocico de Snuffles encontró su camino a la palma de su ahijado, y Harry sintió el apoyo emocional que su padrino quería ofrecerle. Eso le dio fuerzas.

"Severus no se despertará por algún tiempo, me temo, Harry," la voz de Dumbledore era tranquilizadora aunque no estuviera dando buenas noticias, "pero él había programado que fueran al Callejón Diagon para conseguir tus materiales de colegio mañana. Creo que no le gustaría que no fueras."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Señor, no me siento preparado," dijo Harry en voz baja, sus dedos acariciando las orejas de Snuffles sin pensarlo.

"Yo creo que lo estás. No estarás solo. De cualquier manera, estaba preocupado de que fueras visto con Severus en primer lugar—quizás las cosas son para mejor así. Estoy informado de que la familia Weasley estará haciendo sus compras mañana también. A Molly le encantaría encontrarte ahí."

"Seré visto con un bastón," insistió Harry.

Dumbledore suspiró.

"Eso no se puede ocultar por mucho más tiempo, me temo, mi muchacho. Sin embargo, no necesitas utilizar el bastón si eso te angustia—creo que tienes a un confiable perro guía en Snuffles. Estoy seguro que está perfectamente entrenado para el trabajo," dijo, su voz un poco más optimista que antes. Snuffles ladró una vez para manifestar su acuerdo. Harry tuvo que sonreír.

"Y si fuera necesario, tendré a Sasha," dijo Harry, y la colorida serpiente siseó cariñosamente desde su muñeca. No la estaba usando como sus ojos—después de la pesadilla encontró a su mente reacia a conectarse con cualquier otra en un futuro cercano. Harry se puso de pie.

"Iré a prepararme... y volveré de nuevo mañana," dijo el muchacho, su tono implicando que no abandonaría tan pronto la cabecera del Maestro de Pociones.

Caminando de regreso a su habitación, le preguntó a Sasha en parsél:

"¿Cómo se veía, Sasha?"

"Muy lastimado, Harry... ssssufrió mucho. Durmiendo, y vendado."

Harry no dijo nada, y cuando más tarde en su habitación Sirius le preguntó, no le dijo de qué se había tratado su diálogo con Sasha.

En vez de eso, volvió su atención al desafío de mañana: el Callejón Diagon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Molly Weasley había tenido suficiente tiempo para controlar sus lágrimas y abrumadoras emociones por las noticias del predicamento de Harry; también había escuchado las observaciones de Ron respecto a lo adaptado que Harry había estado, y estuvo más bien sorprendida de no escuchar recuentos llenos de lágrimas de un aterrorizado muchacho. Por eso no sabía qué esperar, aguardando junto con Fred, George, Ron y Ginny a que llegara Harry Potter para ir por los materiales anuales de colegio. Ron la golpeó con el codo suavemente.

"Lo que sea que hagas mamá, no solloces. Harry escucha sollozos a millas de distancia."

Fred y George ya habían idealizado las nuevas habilidades de Harry.

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer que pruebe algunas bromas de sonido? Ya sabes, algo como un caramelo 'susurra-y-explota', o—"

"¡No toleraré tal plática acerca del pobre Harry de ustedes dos!" dijo bruscamente la señora Weasley a Fred, quién le sonrió avergonzado a su madre—no obstante, la traviesa chispa no abandonó sus ojos o los de George.

"Hola, señora Weasley," vino la familiar, aunque un poco leve voz desde la derecha de la señora Weasley, tan repentinamente que toda la camada Weasley dio un brinco. Harry rió entre dientes, y Snuffles ladró divertido también.

"¡Harry, cariño! ¡No te escuché llegar!" exclamó la bruja y lo abrazó apretadamente—un abrazo que Harry siempre disfrutaba, ya que era lo más cercano al toque de una madre que jamás podría tener. Harry por poco soltó una risita como un niño pequeño.

"Bueno, pocas personas lo hacen últimamente. No me agrada escuchar mis propios pasos," sonrió levemente, rompiendo el abrazo, y su mano apretó su agarre en la correa de Snuffles. La señora Weasley perdió el habla, ahora notando las diferencias en el adolescente: sus ojos, aunque brillantes, estaban desenfocados e inmóviles, mirando fijamente al vacío—la luz no lo hacía reaccionar cuando golpeaba su rostro, como antes. Su cabeza estaba sutilmente inclinada hacia el lado y arriba, como posicionada para escuchar mejor. Afortunadamente, la pausa en sus palabras y acciones fue llenada por Ron:

"¡Harry, amigo, es bueno verte, y a Snuffles también!"

"Sí, me está ayudando—no quería tener que sacar el bastón de Hermione aquí todavía," Harry sonrió cuando Snuffles movió su cola.

"Harry, qué genial, ahora puedes escabullirte en cualquier lado—¿es verdad que incluso puedes escuchar a Snape acercarse?" dijo George con entusiasmo y Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

"Bueno, al menos Filch no será un problema," afirmó, pero evitó cualquier conversación acerca de Snape. No mientras el hombre permanecía postrado en cama luchando por mantener su cuerpo y alma juntos.

"Te ves genial, Harry," dijo Ginny simplemente, y el muchacho sonrió ampliamente—esas sencillas palabras le daban calidez su corazón eficazmente.

"Gracias, Gin," dijo en voz baja nuevamente.

"Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí, chicos. Tenemos compras que hacer, cosas que atender," la señora Weasley había encontrado su voz en el corto tiempo que sus hijos le habían conseguido, y con éxito no mostró ninguna diferencia en su trato, al menos que Harry pudiera notar. Sirius era extra cuidadoso en guiar a Harry, determinado a ser mucho más efectivo que el bastón. Harry estaba un tanto callado, hasta que la primera ola de sonidos lo abrumó.

Para su agradable sorpresa, descubrió que tenía mucho menos problemas distinguiendo sonidos entre sí y se ajustó al alboroto del Callejón Diagon mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho desde la calma de su habitación al resto de Hogwarts. El descubrimiento lo llenó de alegría y elevó su autoestima.

"No necesito repuestos para Pociones, ya tengo todo lo que necesito, cortesía de Snape," dijo cuando él y los Weasley revisaban su lista de materiales. Los gemelos se inclinaron sobre Harry conspiratoriamente.

"No tendrás acceso a la despensa privada de Snape, ¿o sí? ¿O lo has escuchado susurrar su contraseña o—?"

"Eh, Snape ni siquiera me deja entrar a sus mazmorras, mucho menos su oficina personal," Harry sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar a ambos gemelos suspirar decepcionados.

"Pero no se preocupen, es mucho más fácil escabullirse a otros pasadizos secretos..." agregó, pensando en el jardín secreto, y deseando no tener que romper las reglas y llevar al terrible duo ahí. De cualquier manera, tuvo éxito en animar lo suficiente a los gemelos.

"De acuerdo, ahora nuestros libros," dijo Ginny, y Snuffles comenzó a tirar a Harry hacia la dirección correcta junto con los demás. Harry mordió su labio pensativamente. Escuchando a Ron caminar a su lado, y a la señora Weasley ocupada regañando a sus dos hijos mayores, Harry se inclinó hacia un lado.

"Hey, Ron..."

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"Cuando estemos en la librería, te importaría advertirme sobre cualquier tipo de... eh..."

"No te preocupes, Harry. Te advertiré si hay algún reportero. Hermione dijo que podrías estarte sintiendo nervioso respecto a eso. Ninguno se nos pasará," la voz de Ron estaba llena de su usual arrogancia, y Harry sonrió.

"¿Dónde está 'Mione, de cualquier manera?"

"Está ocupada—dejando a... cierto insecto en libertad. Bajo ciertas condiciones, como dijo ella," dijo Ginny a modo de respuesta, y los tres adolescentes entraron riendo a la librería.

Para escoger los libros, Harry estableció el vínculo mental con Sasha, para ver los títulos y cubiertas y elegirlos tan eficientemente como lo hacía antes. Ron mantuvo su distancia de la colorida serpiente y la muñeca de Harry, mientras que Fred y George estaban simplemente fascinados, y luego le preguntaron al muchacho si Sasha les daría un poco de su veneno. Sasha fue vehemente en su negativa. Harry detuvo el encantamiento tan pronto como hubo terminado, de sobremanera preocupado por causarle daño a su compañera.

"Vaya, vaya. Si no es Potty y los Weasels," la arrogante voz era inconfundible. Harry frunció el ceño, girándose hacia donde la voz fue escuchada. Escuchó a Ron tensarse cerca suyo y Ginny inhaló bruscamente, y detrás de él los gemelos cambiaron de posición agresivamente. La señora Weasley estaba ocupada pagando los libros de Ginny.

"Malfoy, realmente deberías elegir otra rutina. Ésta se ha vuelto demasiado tediosa,"dijo Harry con una cortante voz que sorprendió al rubio Slytherin y a los Weasley. De hecho, Draco no supo que responder por un momento, y Harry murmuró 'vamos, Snuffles', para irse. Eso espabiló a Draco. Adoptó un aire despectivo.

"Aw, qué pintoresco. ¡Obtuviste un quiltro común como regalo de consolación por estar más ciego que un murciélago!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y la señora Weasley regresando con los libros, todos se congelaron. Snuffles se giró y enseñó sus dientes, retenido sólo por el fuerte agarre de Harry en la correa. Harry mostró una sonrisa que Ron podía jurar que había visto muchas veces en el rostro del Maestro de Pociones.

"De hecho, Malfoy, no he recibido mi regalo de consolación aún," dijo con ligereza, con esa férrea característica que su voz tenía a veces. En fracciones de segundo, su varita estaba afuera. "_'Murkus'_," sonrió ampliamente con la satisfacción de justicia impartida cuando la risa explotó a su alrededor. No importaba que no pudiera ver cómo el rostro de Draco recibió repentina y directamente un gran puñado de lodo. Le bastaba haber escuchado los resultados. "Ahora puedo decir que recibí mi regalo de consolación," dijo arrogantemente, y salió de la tienda antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry regresó a la enfermería el mismo día en la tarde. Estaba solo, si se excluía a Sasha, permanentemente enrollada alrededor de su muñeca. Escuchó intensamente, pero no oyó nada más que la rítmica, suave respiración proviniente de la cama a la que se dirigía. Aparentemente Poppy no estaba en la enfermería. Harry caminó silenciosamente hasta el costado de la cama del Maestro de Pociones y buscó a tientas a su alrededor para encontrar una silla. Cuando la encontró, la acercó y se sentó.

"No estoy cansada, Harry," siseó Sasha silenciosamente. Harry lo consideró, pero se dio cuenta que la verdad no quería ver a Severus Snape lastimado y roto, después de todo. Le gustaba mantener la imagen del descarado y controlado hombre en su mente.

"No, está bien, Sasha," siseó de vuelta y por un largo rato simplemente escuchó respirar al Maestro de Pociones, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos. Había presenciado cada uno de los momentos del proceso que había hecho caer a Snape en la enfermería—había sentido parte de su dolor, aunque no lo suficiente. El respeto de Harry por su severo profesor había aumentado durante esa visión. No podría creer que Snape pudiera ser sometido a tanto dolor, sufrimiento, temor, y no delatarlo, tener la claridad mental para distorsionar la verdad y hacer que Voldemort se relajara, proteger a El-Niño-Que-Vivió para que cuando llegara el momento él tuviera el elemento de sorpresa de su lado. Harry se maravilló y sintió a su corazón compadecerse por la inmóvil figura que podía sentir tendida frente a él.

Sin pensarlo, extendió su mano derecha, la mano de la varita, la que más ocupaba. La punta de sus dedos tocó piel. No era fría, no era repulsiva. Era cálida—demasiado cálida. Tal vez el Maestro de Pociones tenía un poco de fiebre. Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron por la severa frente, la aguileña nariz—

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Potter?" la voz era rasposa y débil, no obstante todavía sedosa y desafiante. Harry inmediatamente retiró su mano como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Escuchó a Snape resoplar ligeramente.

"Probablemente estás triunfante, ¿no es así?... El gran grasiento murciélago finalmente ha caído y—"

"Deténgase," dijo Harry en voz baja, herido por esas palabras simplemente porque le estaban dando una revelación de su interior que no esperaba. "Por favor, deténgase, profesor. Yo... lo admiro."

Snape no esperaba escuchar eso de nadie—mucho menos del Niño Dorado. Fue suficiente para hacerlo abrir sus ojos y voltear para ver al adolescente sentado en la silla. Harry estaba encorvado, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia delante, sus ojos encendidos con emoción. Snape casi tenía la certeza que el muchacho estaba reteniendo lágrimas. No estaba seguro, así que no dijo nada. Harry continuó.

"Nadie podría hacer lo que usted hizo, señor. Yo... siento haber sido la causa."

"El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Potter," le soltó Snape al muchacho, pero su voz era casi amable.

Un largo silencio le siguió, luego Harry tragó saliva.

"Señor..."

"Todavía despierto por ti, Potter."

"En dos días comienzan las clases."

"Qué perceptivo de tu parte."

"Todos preguntarán cómo me volví... ciego."

Otra pausa.

"Cuanto menos se diga, mejor para todos, Potter. Confía en la imaginación adolescente," dijo Snape y se acomodó en la cama, adolorido.

Harry sonrió. En el resto de la media hora que se quedó antes de que Madam Pomfrey llegara a 'asegurar el descanso del profesor', nada más fue dicho.

Nada más era necesario.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

Perdon perdon =.= Ya sé que me odian... Excusas de siempre, bla bla trabajo, bla bla sin tiempo libre, etc etc. En fin, a fines de enero viajo durante un mes, asi que intentaré tenerles algo listo para dejarles cuando me vaya, sino tendrán que esperarme hasta principios de marzo =P

Primero: no tengo beta ;_; Iserith debe estar asoleandose, disfrutando de la libertad de las vacaciones, porque me ha dejado abandonada... O quizá su computador aun está muerto. Será, me tomé mil licencias artísticas, para que sonara decente... y aun asi creo que suena como Tarzán escribiendo. Ésa es la razón por la que no soy nada sin beta. Te adoro, Is! No soy nada sin ti! A todo el resto del mundo, sorry por todas las equivocaciones xD Resulta que se me olvida cómo hablar español.

[**EDIT**: Iserith me mandó el beteo, asi que actualizo el chapi remasterizado xD]

No ando con el mejor ánimo para escribir... bueno, la verdad sí, pero quiero terminar esto luego para actualizar de una vez. Ni siquiera les he respondido los reviews D: Apenas presione el botón "Actualiza luego, maldición", les respondo, juro que no los he olvidado! Los adoro por sus reviews :3

Ya, los dejo :D Echenme de menos!

(PD: No es Snape lo mas adorable del mundo?)


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Caldero Chorreante era un caos. La plataforma 9 3/4 bullía con demasiada excitación y vigor incluso para ser el primer día de Septiembre. Y cada uno de los magos subscrito a _El Profeta _tenía un tema en discusión: Harry Potter.

El artículo que había sacudido los cimientos de la comunidad mágica era...

_El-Niño-Que-Vivió está ciego  
por la reportera__ especial Rita Skeeter_

_Se ha descubierto que El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter, ganador del pasado Campeonato de los Tres Magos realizado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya no puede ver. El muchacho ha estado residiendo en Hogwarts durante la mayor parte de los meses de verano, y, según rumores de fuentes dentro del colegio, está bajo el cuidado de Madam Poppy Pomfrey, la medimaga de la escuela. Es la pregunta de la autora por qué el chico no fue enviado a St. Mungo para asegurar el mejor tratamiento posible, cuando es obvio que Harry Potter ha sido el objetivo muchas veces de seguidores de Ustedes-Saben-Quién. Es un supuesto de la autora que es precisamente por esta razón que Harry Potter permanecerá dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y por consiguiente, bajo la protección de las poderosas barreras mágicas del colegio._

_Las razones de la ceguera de Harry son un misterio. Nuestras fuentes __dan a entender que fue un resultado de un peligroso ataque o lucha de cierto tipo, pero los hechos o eventos reales son todavía inciertos. Una cosa viene a la mente de todos: ¿puede la ceguera de Harry Potter ser el resultado de un ataque de Mortífagos, o el mismísimo Ustedes-Saben-Quién, a pesar de que el ministerio niega incluso la más remota posibilidad del restablecimiento del Señor Oscuro al poder, una opinión fuertemente sostenida por el director Albus Dumbledore, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, y el mismo Harry Potter? A esto, la autora no tiene respuesta._

Ron por poco y sonríe en tanto el Expreso de Hogwarts salía de la estación. Levantó la vista hacia Hermione, quien estaba esperando la reacción de su amigo después de leer el artículo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Diría que este artículo es mucho menos detestable que los del año pasado," sonrió Ron y dejó el periódico de lado. "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"La chantajeé. Todavía soy la única que sabe que es una animaga ilegal. Le guardaré el secreto sólo si escribe lo que a nosotros no nos importa que escriba. ¿Lo notaste? Ha comenzado a darle credibilidad a Harry sobre Tú-Sabes-Quién volviendo al poder, ¡no retratándolo como un lunático!" Hermione saltaba de arriba a abajo con emoción para re-leer las frases relevantes.

La muchacha suspiró.

"Me gustaría pensar que fueron Mortífagos o algo parecido... pero entonces tu padre lo habría sabido, después de todo está en el ministerio. Algo nos habría alertado."

"Es verdad... y Percy todavía es muy cercano a Fudge. Patán como es, aun así nos habría dicho sobre Harry."

"Y el ministerio nunca hubiera permitido que el director cuidara a Harry en el colegio. Rita tiene razón respecto a eso."

Ron estaba muy callado, y echó un vistazo alrededor el compartimiento antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Crees que fueron los Dursley? Quiero decir, siempre lo tienen encerrado como un animal y todo eso. Lo tuvimos que rescatar un par de años atrás."

"¡Oh, Ron, eso sería horrible! ¡Y Harry nunca nos dijo que lo estaban golpeando o algo así!"

No obstante, los ojos de la muchacha delataban que no estaba desechando la posibilidad en lo más mínimo.

"Bueno... Harry no habla mucho de ellos. Así que no sabemos nada al respecto. Y quizá fue algún tipo de accidente que los Dursley hicieron peor o algo." Ron se crispó por la idea de que Harry podía no haber sido proveído con el cuidado adecuado. Se puso rojo de furia.

"Desearía poder ocupar magia fuera del colegio—¡entonces les enseñaría a esos Dursley! ¡Y llevaría a Fred y a George conmigo!"

Hermione calló a Ron.

"No sabemos realmente si ellos son los culpables, Ron. Y por amor de dios, baja el volumen. No queremos alimentar más chismes—eso podría ser perjudicial."

"Vaya, vaya. Si no es la pequeña sangre sucia y la comadreja. ¿Echando de menos a su murciélago Potter? ¿Lo van a guiar para que no choque contra las paredes y apuntarán su varita por él?" la voz de Draco se arrastró desde la entrada al compartimento, y esta vez tenía a Crabbe y Goyle con él. Hermione apretó la mandíbula por el modo en que fue llamada, pero esta vez fue Ron quien tenía la perfecta burla:

"No lo sé, Malfoy, a mí me pareció que él sabía muy bien donde apuntar su varita, ¿no, cara-sucia? ¿O es hurón cara-sucia? O, no espera espera, ¡cara-sucia saltarín!" dijo, todavía riendo por el evento previo en el Callejón Diagon. Draco se puso púrpura por la furia e hizo amago de tomar su varita.

"Uh uh, Malfoy—o la primera cosa que verás..."

"... será la enfermería cuando lleguemos al colegio."

Varitas gemelas de los hermanos Weasley flanquearon a los tres Slytherins. Desde adentro del compartimento, las de Ron y Hermione completaron el potencial fuego cruzado. Crabbe y Goyle le lanzaron una mirada Draco a modo de pregunta, y él resopló y se marchó, jurando venganza. Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente y entraron al compartimento.

Desde ahí en adelante, el trayecto hacia el colegio fue pacífico—aunque la ausencia de Harry en el tren era un factor desalentador para el entusiasmo general... excepto para los Slytherins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Me llamó, profesor?"

"Sí, Potter. Esto es importante, así que trata de concentrarte tanto como tu cerebro te lo permita. No quiero que nadie sepa que tu serpiente es tu mascota guía. ¿Está claro? Tendrás a tu lechuza contigo todas las veces que en efecto necesites la visión, y hazlo parecer como si pudieras ver a través de ella."

"¿Me permitirá llevar a Hedwig a clases de Pociones?" Harry no lo podía creer. Escuchó el a Snape chasquear la lengua, una señal de la concesión que estaba a punto de hacer por su bien.

"Sí, Potter. Pero la encantarás para que permanezca posada en tu hombro todo el tiempo. Sasha tendrá que estar fuera de vista en tu manga, y cualquier parsél tendrá que ser susurrado. Asumo que tus... otros dos compañeros están al tanto de su existencia, así que asegúrate de que provoquen suficientes distracciones para que nadie te note hablar. Es imperativo que todos crean que la lechuza es tus ojos."

Harry sabía por qué esto era tan importante. Draco Malfoy reportaría a su padre lo que él estaba usando, y la información que Snape le había dado a Voldemort tenía que ser confirmada para asegurar la coartada y la vida del hombre, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Asintió.

"Sí, señor."

Sintió una pesada pausa. Sasha le siseó que se estaba sintiendo intranquila, y él le acarició la cabeza discretamente, ya comenzando a atenerse a los deseos del Maestro de Pociones.

"Nuestras... sesiones ya no pueden ser obvias tampoco, como estoy seguro que incluso tú puedes descifrar. No las que son importantes. Sin embargo, te asegurarás de practicar lo que te enseñe con Lupin, o al menos hacer que todos crean que lo estás haciendo."

"No se preocupe profesor. Lo haré."

"Obviamente no puedes jugar Quidditch al inicio del año. La profesora McGonagall te ha puesto como Buscador de reserva." Snape le soltó eso a Harry con parte de la vieja indiferencia y falta de tacto. El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la neutral expresión se transformó mínimamente y sólo por fracciones de segundo.

"Yo... lo entiendo, señor."

"He hecho arreglos con Madam Hooch para que te entrene... además de otros preparativos." dijo Snape casi despreocupadamente, pero estaba completamente consciente de cómo le estaba tirando al muchacho el salvavidas justo antes de que ahogara su sueño en un mar de desesperación. Pudo ver cómo su rostro entero se iluminó y sus hombros se enderezaron frente a su declaración—aunque para su crédito no preguntó qué podían ser esos nuevos arreglos. Snape se sorprendió sonriendo mientras estudiaba las leves fluctuaciones de la expresión del muchacho.

"Eso es todo por ahora, Potter. Intenta no verte demasiado hábil—estoy seguro que serás capaz de hacer eso. Los Gryffindors tienen talento natural en ese rasgo particular," dijo arrastrando las palabras, su cortante voz re-estableciendo el balance en la atmosfera. Harry asintió y sonrió, golpeando con el bastón, girando para marcharse. Snape tenía la incómoda sensación de que Harry estaba comenzando, igual que Lupin, a no tomar sus burlas y cortante voz muy en serio. Apretó los dientes con enojo por eso.

Y el mocoso estaba ciego—así que cualquier mirada fulminante dirigida a él estaría completamente perdida. Condenado Potter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry no se estaba quieto en su habitación. Estaba preocupado. ¿Iba a compartir el mismo dormitorio que el resto? Si era así, sería mucho más difícil ocultar a Sasha, relajarse. Harry no siempre podría entenderlo, pero cuando lo hacía, odiaba que lo miraran fijamente por lo que era ahora. Lo había odiado antes también, pero ahora le crispaba los nervios incluso más. Menos mal que la ceguera lo escudaba de más miradas fijas—excepto las de Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. De alguna manera siempre podía decir cuando cualquiera de esos tres profesores lo estaba observando.

"Hola, Harry. Sabía que te encontraría aquí."

Harry sonrió y se dio vuelta.

"Director. Todavía no puedo lograr escucharlo entrar," dijo calmadamente, jugando con el mango de su bastón. Dumbledore soltó una risita.

"Sería aburrido no mantener un poco de emoción, ¿no crees? Antes de que te diga por qué he venido, ¿quieres un sorbete de limón?"

Harry sonrió. Normalmente habría declinado la oferta, pero estaba realmente nervioso. El tiempo se había acabado y el verdadero espectáculo iba a comenzar, y las instrucciones de Snape no habían ayudado a aliviar esa ansiedad.

"Me encantaría uno, profesor," dijo, y extendió la mano hacia donde escuchó el sonido de papel. Dumbledore se aseguró de que la mano del muchacho se posara correctamente y tomara un dulce. Harry se lo metió a la boca, saboreándolo. Escuchó ruido sordo alrededor de ellos y un leve murmullo bajo sus pies como usualmente lo sentía cuando una escalera se estaba moviendo. Pero ya que Dumbledore no parecía para nada alarmado o afectado por eso, Harry se quedó callado.

"Me preguntaba, Harry," dijo Dumbledore casi jovialmente, "si te gusta esta habitación del todo. No fuimos muy considerados cuando te la dimos."

El corazón de Harry se saltó unos latidos.

"Oh, sí, señor. Me gusta mucho. Me—me ofrece muchas cosas."

"Eso es muy afortunado entonces, porque estás obligado a quedártela," dijo Dumbledore con ese disimulado tono en su voz cuando anunciaba cosas que le gustaban. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

"¿De verdad, señor?"

"¡Por supuesto! Ésta es una de las habitaciones de los prefectos de Gryffindor. Y como prefecto, te tienes que quedar aquí. A principios de verano sólo le pedí a la habitación que se moviera a un lugar más conveniente para el profesor Snape. No creí que apreciaría caminar hasta la torre de Gryffindor todos los días." Harry podía imaginarse el centelleo en los ojos del anciano mago. Entonces se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Me... me está haciendo prefecto? ¿Pero... no sería eso...?"

"Lo harás bien, estoy seguro. En cuanto a mantener en... secreto tus capacidades de duelo, eso puede ser conseguido fácilmente sin importar tus deberes como prefecto."

"Pero, señor, ¿mi facilidad respecto a... a no ver no pondría al profesor Snape en peligro?"

Dumbledore sonrió por la respuesta.

"Tom Riddle cree que el profesor Snape te entrena en duelo solamente—así que saber manejarte en Hogwarts y otras habilidades de la rutina diaria no pondrá en riesgo su credibilidad. Después de todo, hay otros aquí que te enseñan," dijo amablemente, y Harry sintió la calidez.

Dumbledore continuó, poniendo un sorbete de limón en su boca también.

"Ahora, ¿estoy seguro que has escuchado todo el murmullo en las paredes?"

Harry asintió.

"Eso era tu habitación volviendo a su lugar apropiado. Ahora, cuando salgas por esa puerta estarás en la parte de arriba de una escalera que conduce a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El dormitorio de hombres es la puerta a tu izquierda, y la de las mujeres justo al lado de ésa. Opuesto a tu escalera está la que guía a la habitación de la prefecta—que será, creo, la señorita Granger. Creo que he cubierto todo lo que quería decirte, Harry." Dumbledore se acercó al joven Gryffindor quien todavía estaba asimilando la alegría de quedarse con su habitación privada y el hecho de que no pasaría de la puerta a un pasillo ya, y que sería un prefecto–uno ciego. Su concentración regresó bruscamente cuando sintió la mano del director poner algo en su túnica. La insignia de prefecto.

"En caso de que te estuvieras preguntando si te lo mereces—no hay niño o niña en Gryffindor que haya mostrado tanto control y responsabilidad como usted, señor Potter. Si puedes ver o no con tus ojos físicos es irrelevante."

Y con eso, el amable mago salió de la habitación. Harry no escuchó ningún sonido de pasos hasta que el director comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Harry tomó un profundo respiro antes de abandonar la torre de Gryffindor, guiándose con el bastón más cuidadosamente, sólo en caso de que se tropezara por culpa de los nervios. No quería tropezarse, no cuando primeras impresiones se estaban formando. Se había puesto su túnica de colegio, y escuchado al espejo decirle si había alguna cosa en su apariencia necesitaba ser arreglado. Podía escuchar el alboroto de los estudiantes entrando al Gran Salón para el festín. Se detuvo frente al vestíbulo principal, en la parte superior de la escalera detrás de la armadura que tanto le gustaba golpear cuando estaba frustrado. Se tomó su tiempo, un sentimiento de procastinación se extendió sobre él. ¿Qué tal si se quedaba en la Sala Común y no tenía que enfrentar a todos, incluyendo a los agresivos Slytherin o sollozantes Hufflepuffs?

Escuchó sonidos de pasos detrás de él—unos inconfundibles, que reconocía por su ligereza y sonido apenas sobre el umbral audible.

"¿Pensándolo dos veces, Potter?"

Harry se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

"Algo así, señor," admitió Harry con franqueza al Maestro de Pociones, simple y naturalmente, cuando en otros tiempos se habría preparado para una batalla verbal.

"Piénsalo de esta manera: los anteojos nunca fueron tu estilo," sonrió sarcásticamente el Maestro de Pociones y salió majestuosamente para ocupar su posición en la Mesa Principal. Harry se tocó el rostro, ahora dándose cuenta de que no estaba ocupando sus eternos anteojos—y que no lo había hecho en todo el verano. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde habían ido a parar—y no quería recordar la última vez que los había ocupado. Tocó el brazo de su varita. No había querido conjurarle un hechizo glamour en la cicatrizada y quemada carne ahí, constantemente temeroso de que alguna broma pudiera echar por tierra el hechizo y revelar el tejido cicatrizado. Harry no quería estar desprevenido para tal ocasión. En vez de eso, traía puesto un delgado guante con los dedos cortados para permitir que sus yemas entraran en contacto directo con cualquier cosa que tocara. El guante era de un muy delgado, suave cuero pardo rojizo. Descubrió que le gustaba. Sirius había dicho que era 'muy genial'.

Suspiró y siguió su camino bajando las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón, el barullo de los estudiantes envolviéndolo. Deseaba poder tener a Sirius cerca como Snuffles todavía, pero se había tenido que ir el día anterior. Dumbledore lo había enviado en una misión a comienzos de verano—Harry recordó esa particular conversación. Era la misma en la que le había pedido a Snape volver a su posición de espía. Sirius había interrumpido lo que fuera que estaba haciendo para regresar a ver y ayudar a Harry—pero ahora que era obvio que Harry estaba recibiendo tanta ayuda como necesitaba, y que no estaba en peligro inmediato, Sirius Black habría se había ido para reanudar su misión original.

Harry lo comprendía. Pero aun así ya extrañaba a su padrino y a sus escandalosas y extravagantes reacciones.

"¿Estás listo, Harry?" le siseó Sasha, cuando el muchacho se detuvo una vez más, ahora frente a la entrada del Gran Salón, y ya escuchando susurros del tipo 'está sosteniendo un bastón' y '¿crees que realmente no puede ver?' y '¿cómo va a siquiera ser un prefecto cuando no puede ver?' o '¿dónde están sus lentes?' y una respuesta de 'no va a necesitar anteojos ahora, ¿o sí, estúpido?'

Harry acarició la cabeza de la serpiente coral, ahora oculta en los amplios pliegues de las mangas de su túnica.

"Sí, lo estoy... y ahora tienes que permanecer en silencio, o no te traeré conmigo la próxima vez. No deben saber de tu existencia aún," le respondió Harry, y poniendo una calmada y controlada expresión, entró al Gran Salón.

No fue que el alboroto se detuvo—para nada. Por el contrario, se hizo más fuerte. Fueron todos las voces diciendo '¿todo bien, Harry?' y 'pobre Harry, ¿te puedo guiar a algún lado?' que estaba escuchando periféricamente. Estaba tentado a sacar su varita, cargarse a cada santurrón y decir que si podía conseguir apuntar bien, podía muy bien guiarse a sí mismo. Afortunadamente, el enojado ceño fruncido que estaba comenzando a tener porque las personas estaban comenzando a apartarse de su camino, pero misteriosamente se estaban convirtiendo más en una amenaza de tropiezo, fue detenido por una clara voz que lo llamaba con alegría:

"¡Oi, Harry! ¡Te eché de menos!" y Hermione Granger se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó apretadamente, sin soltar el bastón, contento de golpear a alguien con él.

"También te extrañe, 'Mione. Especialmente ya que no estuviste en el Callejón Diagon con los Weasley."

"¿No te dijo Ron?"

"Oh sí. Leí el artículo—un gran mejora en la escritura de esa vaca si me permites decirlo."

"¡Hombre, de pelos! ¡Eres un prefecto!" ésa era la voz de Ron, y Harry sonrió.

"¡Sí! Me enteré hoy."

"Sin duda para que los Gryffindors se pueden salir con la suya incluso en más ocasiones..." dijo Pansy Parkinson. "Porque es estúpido tener un prefecto ciego—¿qué vas a hacer, ¿ir golpeando con tu bastón hasta que alguien confiese?" se burló y alguien se rió. Harry arqueó una ceja y sonrió venenosamente en la dirección de Pansy. Sintió a una discreta mano girarlo levemente más hacia la izquierda—y estaba seguro de que ahora estaba mirando fijamente al lugar correcto.

"No lo sabría, Pansy—¿pero por qué no le preguntas a Malfoy? Estoy muy seguro de que ha tenido un anticipo de mis métodos," bromeó, y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

"Vayamos a sentarnos, ¿quieren?"

Cuando se sentaron, Fred y George, que estaban cerca, comenzaron a hablar rápidamente.

"Todo el equipo de Quidditch está triste y preocupado—Wood en particular."

"Tendrá que arreglárselas con otro Buscador por un tiempo," dijo Harry y se movió un poco en su asiento. Quidditch todavía era algo de lo que no quería hablar demasiado. Se obligó a recordar el comentario de Snape sobre Hooch y 'otros arreglos'.

"Sí, lo sabemos. Va a tener pruebas. Probaré para ser Guardián. ¿Quién piensas que puede ser Buscador?"

Harry lo pensó.

"Colin Creevey"

Hermione resopló, Ron jadeó.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Él tiene un ojo para encontrar cosas que no quieren ser descubiertas, y tomarles una fotografía. Encontrará una snitch también," sonrió Harry y dobló el bastón.

Entonces, todo se tranquilizó cuando la Ceremonia de Selección comenzó, y entonces era tiempo para el discurso de Dumbledore.

"Otro año comienza, y deseo darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes a Hogwarts, antiguos y nuevos estudiantes. Deseo recordarle primero las cosas usuales y triviales—como que el Bosque Prohibido realmente está prohibido, y que no tienen permitido deambular por los pasillos del colegio después del toque de queda. Ahora que sacamos eso del camino, anuncios debidos: este año tenemos nuevamente al profesor Remus Lupin en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—"

Dumbledore esperó a que el alboroto de la mesa de Gryffindor y el excesivo aplauso de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw se acallara un poco. Remus asintió y sonrió a los estudiantes, feliz de que aun les agradara a pesar de que su secreto fuera conocido ahora. La mesa de Slytherin no aplaudió, y la mayoría lo estaba mirando con frialdad, pero algunos parecían de acuerdo con la idea. Eso era una proeza en sí misma. Dumbledore continuó.

"La otra parte de noticias que tengo para ustedes es, desafortunadamente, más seria. Todos ya deben haber sido informados de lo que ha pasado a uno de nuestros estudiantes, su compañero, Harry Potter. Les pediré que no traten continuamente de extraer información de cómo el joven señor Potter se volvió ciego—les aseguro que hubo Oscuridad involucrada. Permítanle su privacidad al respecto." Dumbledore dejó que su inquisitivo anuncio se asentara. Harry casi sonrió con suficiencia, pero mantuvo una cara de poker. Quién sabía lo que cada estudiante estaba imaginando que pasó—nada menor a un duelo cara a cara con 10 mortífagos, estaba seguro. Si solo supieran... pero nunca lo sabrían. Harry nunca lo diría.

Se había puesto serio nuevamente, y Ron tuvo que golpearlo ligeramente con el codo para que se diera cuenta que era hora de comer. Y comer rápido, ya que tenía que guiar a los de primer año a la torre de Gryffindor.

Si se sentía nervioso al respecto, Harry no lo sabía. Cuando era el momento, él y Hermione se pusieron de pie.

"¿Cuántos son, 'Mione?" le preguntó disimuladamente.

"Quince. ¿Quieres que vaya adelante y tú cierres la fila?"

"Nah. Terminarán caminando de espaldas. Tomaré la delantera," dijo Harry con ironía y desdobló el bastón, y cuidadosamente comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Síganme los de primer año, y observen atentamente a su alrededor para que empiecen a aprender a orientarse," dijo casualmente, a un grupo de pies inquietos y ni siquiera susurros. Se preguntó si todos ellos estaban boquiabiertos o simplemente mirándolo sin pestañear. Golpeando el suelo con su bastón, dirigió el camino, hasta que escuchó a un par de pasos desviarse demasiado. Se detuvo. Algunos de primer año chocaron con él.

"'Mione, alguien se está desviando."

"Ya lo vi, Harry. Tú, como-te-llames, Zaheed. Vuelve con el grupo," la escuchó decir con brusquedad y él sonrió. (Él) Podía hacer esto. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Ahora podía escuchar susurros de '¡lo atrapó!' y '¡parece que no necesita ver!' y '¡bárbaro!'

Cuando se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña para que todos pudieran oírla, escuchó a Sasha sisearle, mientras los estudiantes lo pasaban:

"Creo que los impresssssionaste, Harry."

Y Harry sintió que tenía que estar de acuerdo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Cortito cortito! para que puedan leer luego. Puede que esté faltando más emoción por aquí, pero creo que luego vendrá... Realmente no lo puedo asegurar porque no recuerdo mucho de los caps. que siguen :P

Bueno bueno, primero: _Iserith_, you rock my world, babe. De verdad, niños, no me la habría podido con este cap. y sus juegos de palabras de no ser por ella. I luv yu! Creo que va a actualizar su fic cuando la página deje de odiarla (o cuando aprenda a apretar los botones, vamos a arreglar las fallas técnicas luego). Pero en serio, adórenla :3 [**EDIT:** me tiró error también ayer O.O por eso no actualicé antes, no me quiere u.u]

Qué más?... Ah, claro, reviewers! I luvs yu tu! Me demoro años en responderles sus reviews, así que creo que para este cap. voy a contestarles más rápido y no esperar al siguiente cap. Es que realmente ni me acuerdo de lo que hablabamos después de dos meses de espera... Así que veamos cuanto me demoro ahora :P

Y yo? Pues es mi último año de universidad (si tengo suerte) y además trabajo, así que me es dificil encontrar el tiempo... Bueno, eso y que cualquier tiempo libre leo como condenada, así que ... pues ya saben, no les prometo nada. Aunque eventualmente llegará el siguiente! Lo juro!

En fin, saben que los adoro, nos vemos... algun dia :D**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El 2 de Septiembre era viernes. Y en el horario de clases que Harry había recibido, los viernes comenzaban con clases dobles de Pociones. Harry se levantó muy temprano, acostumbrado ya a ser despertado por el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de pasos de los elfos domésticos que estaban preparando los fuegos matutinos y otras cosas para el día. Se vistió temblorosamente con fríos dedos. Mariposas rondaban su estómago porque ese día iba a ser el primero de una serie de farsas. No tenía idea qué le traería ese día. Extendió su mano derecha para que Sasha se trepara a ella.

"¿Estás nervioso, joven amo?" preguntó la serpiente coral, enrollándose ajustadamente alrededor de la delgada muñeca.

"Sí... bastante," respondió Harry, acariciando la triangular cabeza. La lengua de Sasha rozó la piel de Harry en una leve caricia.

Harry sacó su varita. "Te lanzaré un hechizo de invisibilidad parcial, Sasha, para que junto con mi manga sobre ti, no seas vista."

"No son necesarias las explicaciones... Confío en tí," Sasha dejó salir su lengua, saboreando el aire junto con el cambio en las corrientes mágicas, mientras Harry conjuraba. Luego, Harry se puso su túnica de colegio.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y desdobló su bastón, guardando su varita en el bolsillo. Cuanto más y más confiaba en sus otros sentidos, Harry usaba cada vez menos su varita para orientarse. No quería que las personas supieran las cosas reales de las que dependía—eso sólo revelaría debilidad más allá de las obvias. Harry soltó una sonrisita al caminar hacia la Lechucería para buscar a Hedwig. Snape y su paranoia había comenzado a contagiársele.

Abrió la escotilla de la Lechucería y fue recibido por el acogedor aire y silenciosos y suaves sonidos de lechuzas descansando ahí.

"Hedwig. Ven aquí, chica," dijo en voz baja. Harry no lo había notado, pero últimamente había empezado a hablar en bajos, aterciopelados tonos que no tapaban los sonidos. Hedwig voló hacia el brazo extendido de Harry y se posó ahí. Harry sonrió débilmente. "¿Te molestaría ser mi señuelo?" le preguntó cariñosamente al ave, y Hedwig ululó tiernamente, mordisqueando la oreja de Harry para hacer saber su aprobación. Harry acarició las suaves, sedosas plumas, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a tomar desayuno.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?"

Harry juró que la siguiente persona que le preguntara eso sería hechizado hasta el cansancio.

"Sí, Dennis, todo bien."

"¿Quieres que te guíe a algún lado?" preguntó Dennis animadamente. Harry se preguntó si toda esta situación era un juego para el joven estudiante.

"No, Dennis, me las puedo arreglar. Pero por favor hazte a un lado, o mi bastón podría golpearte," respondió Harry con más avidez que preocupación en la última parte de su frase. Dennis saltó a un lado y Harry siguió caminando cautelosamente. Había descubierto que de alguna manera, las extremidades de sus compañeros seguían estando en su camino después de que los sobre-excitados estudiantes se hubieran hecho a un lado. Se preguntó si lo estaban haciendo apropósito o por pura torpeza.

Fue con esos pensamientos que se sentó malhumorado a tomar desayuno, el que apareció inmediatamente cuando tocó su tenedor y cuchillo.

"Oy, Harry. Luces molesto," la voz de Ron frente a él lo hizo suspirar.

"Es sólo que era mucho más fácil cuando el castillo estaba vacío," exclamó y le dio un pedazo de tostada a Hedwig, que estaba sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Se pondrá mejor más adelante. Ellos se están aglomerando alrededor tuyo, eso es todo," dijo Hermione en tono autoritario mientras comía sus huevos.

"¿Creen que si lanzo una maldición a la redonda, mantendrán su distancia?" dijo Harry con sentimiento y se metió un gran trozo de tostada y mermelada a la boca. Hubo una pausa a su alrededor que lo hizo extrañarse momentáneamente, y entonces Ron dijo con su tacto habitual:

"Hombre, nos asustaste, ¡acabas de sonar como Snape!"

"¡RON!"

Harry sólo rió entre dientes.

"Hablando de Snape, tenemos Pociones dobles ahora."

"¿Es por eso que traes a Hedwig contigo?" preguntó Ron. Harry asintió.

"¿Ella es tu mascota guía? Pensé que era—"

"¡Shhh! Tienes razón, Hermione, pero eso tiene que permanecer en secreto. No podemos dejar que los Slytherins sepan que tengo... a otra. La encanté para que fuera invisible por esa razón," susurró Harry tan bajito que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que acercarse hasta estar a centímetros de distancia para ser capaces de oirlo.

"Okay... ¿pero por qué?" fue Hermione quien preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque Voldemort cree que veo a través de Hedwig. Y tiene que continuar haciéndolo. Hay vidas en peligro por esta información," susurró Harry. Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos con perplejidad y compresión. Ambos cayeron en cuenta que Harry se estaba refiriendo específicamente a una única vida en peligro: la de Severus Snape.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Hermione.

"Sólo asegúrense que nadie me escuche hablar en parsél durante Pociones o Adivinación, Ron". Ron asintió, y cuando vio que la expresión de Harry permanecía esperando una respuesta, dijo: "Hecho, Harry... aunque no puedo creer que realmente estaré ayudando a—"

"¡RON!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hedwig graznó su descontento por estar en las mazmorras.

"Sr. Potter, el hecho de que el director me haya obligado a tolerar sus... 'necesidades' de este último tiempo no me obliga a tener a su lechuza interrumpiendo mi clase. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor," la sedosa voz cortó como navaja la fría atmósfera del aula de Pociones.

"Sí, profesor," Harry acarició el pecho de su lechuza suavemente. Ron se crispó, y comenzó a cortar su raíz de sándalo con más rencor que antes.

Los diestros dedos de Harry sintieron la punta de la raíz y con precisión cortaron rodajas tan finas como papel compitiendo en calidad con una de las preparadas profesionalmente. Luego tanteó a su alrededor, sus dedos cerrándose sobre un frasco.

"¿Sasha...?"

"Es violeta oscuro, Harry," asistió sin demora la serpiente.

De esta manera Harry prosiguió con su poción, y Snape observó al ciego muchacho por el rabillo del ojo. Una cálida satisfacción lo infundió mientras recorría con grandes pasos el aula, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber pensado en tan efectiva solución para el muchacho Potter. Sonrió con satisfacción para sí mismo y se preguntó si moldear a Harry Potter desde un discapacitado a mejor-que-antes era suficiente para liberarlo de una deuda sobre la que nunca le gustaba deliberar: la deuda de mago con James Potter. Oh bueno.

Al pasar por el lado Slytherin de la sala, frunció el ceño. Vio a Draco Malfoy preparando un puñado de raíz de Bosquenegro mientras miraba de reojo la mesa de Potter. Condenado mocoso. Snape siempre veía las travesuras que el pequeño Malfoy y sus compinches hacían contra los Gryffindors en su clase. Y el pequeño Malfoy lo sabía. Su cuerpo se tensó, ya que la raíz de Bosquenegro causaría que la poción que estaba siendo preparada explotara. Sería un error táctico impedir a Draco hacer esa travesura, siendo que su favoritismo era evidencia para sus compañeros mortifagos y Voldemort de que Snape era leal. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería líquido corrosivo sobre la mitad de los Gryffindors de quinto año.

Draco agitó su varita y el puñado de raices salió disparada con velocidad hacia el caldero de Harry. Snape sacó su varita.

Y la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor del pequeño ingrediente segundos antes de que golpeara la burbujeante superficie. Ron se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, Hermione parpadeó, cucharón aún en la mano, Neville dejó caer sus raíces, los ojos de Draco se ensancharon de la impresión y la respiración en toda la sala de clases se detuvo. Snape se encontró necesitando una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír abiertamente como Lupin lo había hecho en la sala de duelo. El muchacho realmente estaba sobrepasando sus más locas expectativas. No obstante, se las arregló para mantener su rostro impávido en tanto Harry tranquilamente dejaba a un lado la raíz y continuaba trabajando. Snape estaba tentado... tan tentado, a quitarle 20 puntos a Slytherin...

... pero eso estaría fuera de lugar para 'Snape, el Mortífago'. Así que Snape inhaló profundamente, fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy, luego a Harry, sabiendo que no tendría efecto en el muchacho, y en el resto de la hora decidió que no le quitaría más puntos a Gryffindor—incluso a Neville.

Bueno, quizá unos cuantos, por Neville. El muchacho era una maldito peligro público. Por suerte, el resto de la clase transcurrió tranquilamente, y Snape pretendió no notar a Hermione ayudar a Neville para que su poción no explotara. Realmente no quería deducir ningún punto, en vista de que no podía expresar su satisfacción por el nivel de éxito de Harry de otra manera. Conocía al joven Gryffindor lo suficiente como para tener la seguridad que Harry lo notaría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"!Harry! ¡No podemos dejar que ese—ese Slytherin se salga con la suya con lo que trató de hacer en Pociones!" resopló Ron mientras Harry caminaba, espalda erguida, bastón golpeando, una pequeña, tenue sonrisita de suficiencia jugando en sus labios.

"No te preocupes, no lo hará."

"Harry, no hagas nada que te vaya a meter problemas," advirtió Hermione.

Harry rió con ironía.

"Hermione... Ya estoy empapado. No le temo a la lluvia."

"Entonces, ¿qué le vas a hacer?" preguntó Ron con avidez, sus ojos brillando con excitación, su mente aceleradamente tratando de imaginarse qué otra habilidad Harry no estaba mostrando aún.

Harry acarició a Hedwig y soltó el encantamiento que la mantenía posada a su hombro. La blanca lechuza se alejó volando aliviada.

"Algo... original," sonrió Harry con satisfacción. Ron sonrió ampliamente, y Hermione suspiró con preocupación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape entró a la oficina de Dumbledore con prontitud.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Albus?"

El director parecía divertido e irritado al mismo tiempo.

"Cornelius Fudge está lívido. Por no haber sido informado de la situación de Harry."

Snape puso cara de desprecio.

"Está amenazando con acusarnos de actuar contra los intereses del mundo mágico."

Snape frunció el ceño.

"Sin embargo, desde el artículo sobre Harry y... cavilaciones y rumores sobre las circunstancias de su ceguera, él no está dispuesto a ser llamado irresponsable como ministro."

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

"Está dispuesto a considerar que Voldemort ha vuelto al poder."

Frente a eso, Snape decidió sentarse en la butaca con un gesto dramático para seguir escuchando.

"¿Le prestará atención a la Orden del Fénix, entonces?"

Dumbledore sirvió té para dos. "Cuando se entere de ella."

Snape arqueó una ceja. "¿No le has dicho que la Orden ya se ha reunido casi por completo?"

"No. Y no tengo intenciones hacerlo."

"¿Y por qué no? El hombre es maleable, y ahora aceptará lo que sea que le digas. No tiene voluntad propia."

"Pero tiene el poder para enjuiciarte, siendo el espécimen más cercano sobre el que puede poner sus manos para mostrar su agarre sobre la... crisis que se avecina."

Snape frunció el ceño nuevamente y comprendió lo que el anciano mago estaba dejando sin decir. "Y si asiste a una reunión de la Orden, sabrá que soy un miembro, entonces la desbandará, y al mismo tiempo mi coartada con Voldemort será revelada."

Dumbledore simplemente asintió y tomó un sorbo de su taza. Snape apretó los dientes, varios pensamientos mortífagos pasando por su cerebro sobre el ministro Fudge.

"Severus."

Los ojos de Snape se enfocaron nuevamente en el director.

"¿Sí?"

"Nunca había encontrado el momento para decirte el gran trabajo que pienso que has estado haciendo con Harry," Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente, y Snape sintió el mismo tranquilizador sentimiento que lo había llenado cuando tomó el desafío de un ciego adolescente. Esta vez, sin embargo, sintió otro oscuro y frío atisbo de emoción filtrándose, picándole despiadadamente.

"No merezco su elogios, director," dijo en voz baja, bajando la mirada de la misma manera en que lo había hecho como estudiante, y aliado pródigo...

"¿Por qué piensas eso, Severus?" preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

"Cuando me enviaste a traer a Potter con suma urgencia..."

"¿Sí?"

"... no lo hice con suma urgencia."

Se produjo un silencio y Snape no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sabía que no soportaría ver decepción y desdén en Albus—el director de Hogwarts y su aprobación era todo por lo que Snape vivía. Sólo continuó.

"Yo... creí que estabas exagerando—y tienes que admitir, _Sybil_ nunca es de fiar... y estaba enojado por... bueno, fui como medio día después," tragó saliva.

El silencio perduró, pero fue roto por el tintineo de porcelana.

"Fuiste exactamente 3 horas y 20 minutos después de que pedirte encarecidamente que lo hicieras," la voz de Dumbledore era casi neutral. Snape levantó la mirada en asombro. El anciano mago asintió.

"Oh, lo sé. Lo sabía, Severus."

"¿Y... aún así tú...? ... ¿nunca le dijiste...?"

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza, sus ojos aún aceptantes y cálidos. Aún así Snape hizo una mueca de dolor para sus adentros frente a la tristeza que podía percibir. Tristeza que él había puesto hay, justamente como antes había sido orgullo.

"Sí, aún así te dejé tomar responsabilidad del entrenamiento de Harry, y nunca te hice frente por... tu carencia de confianza en mis instintos, porque sé que el juez más severo contigo eres tú mismo. Tú, mi amigo, tienes la capacidad de concebir los más difíciles, más tediosos castigos para ti mismo—y al mismo tiempo lo haces para que ofrezcan expiación, compensación plena si es posible, de lo que has privado a la parte afectada. No necesitas que yo te diga nada—ni que te desapruebe."

Snape tomó un tembloroso respiro.

"Me atormenta pensar que el muchacho podría ver todavía si me hubiera puesto en marcha antes."

Dumbledore quedó pensativo.

"La posibilidad existe," dijo, sin calmar el temor del Maestro de Pociones, "pero le tendrás que preguntar al mismo Harry sobre eso."

El horror que estuvo momentáneamente grabado en el rostro de Snape fue tan inusitado como nieve en verano.

Casi negó con la cabeza, incapaz de expresar que no tenía el coraje de decirle eso a Harry.

Pero la mirada del director era implacable—y Snape nunca podía decirle que no.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estaba todavía perplejo respecto a Harry. No importaba cuántas veces sacara cuentas, simplemente no encajaba. Harry estaba ciego. Las personas ciegas usualmente eran mendigos y otros débiles especímenes de la humanidad, agradeciéndote porque los patearas y así les dieras un poco de atención.

_No_ eran individuos capaces de hacerte frente de ninguna manera.

¿Entonces por qué Harry Potter consiguió no solo comprender que estaba a punto de hacerle una broma, pero además evitarla de esa espectacular manera? Haciéndolo ver que no estaba en control de la situación frente a su pequeño séquito, y ganándose una feroz mirada de Snape por no conseguir llevar a cabo su broma con Potter como lo hacía normalmente.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó nada—y ciertamente no escuchó nada. Fue un juego de niños para Hermione y Ron encargarse de Crabbe y Goyle. Harry había pedido que le dejaran Draco a él. Ellos suavemente murmuraron _'Rictusempra'_. Draco levantó la mirada sólo cuando los dos adolescentes cayeron con pesadez.

Harry le sonrió siniestramente al rubio muchacho—o hacia él. Estaba de pie solo en el silencioso corredor cerca de las mazmorras, donde Draco había estado caminando, su blanco bastón cerca de su cuerpo, su varita apuntando hacia él—_hacia_ él. Los verdes y desenfocados ojos refulgían con logística calma—Harry estaba calculando—y eso los hacía terrible de ver.

La voz de Harry soltó como un látigo.

"¡_'Disocculo'_!"

Y repentinamente, el mundo de Draco se apagó, todo negro. No podía ver nada. No importaba lo mucho que pestañeara, la oscuridad no terminaba.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan asustado en su vida. Comenzó a agitar los brazos, lloriqueando, y cuando eso no lo salvó, gritó.

"_'Silencio'_," fue la voz demasiado feliz de Ron.

Repentinamente la voz de Harry estaba demasiado cerca, y los brazos de Draco fueron alejados con el golpe de un objeto duro—Draco supuso que habría sido el bastón. Dolió.

"¿Crees que es divertido meterse con los ciegos, Malfoy?" la voz de Harry era férrea, desdeñosa, vagamente reminiscente de otra. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, sólo para tropezarse y caer sobre un obstáculo. Una dura punta de madera fue colocada bajo su mentón.

"Creo que estaré de acuerdo contigo. Es más bien divertido meterse con ellos, ¿no es así? Es bastante divertido pisotear a otros y tragar muerte**, ¿no?" la voz de Harry era firme y casi cruel.

"Sólo que quizás no es tan genial cuando la muerte que tragas es la tuya, ¿cierto, sangre-pura?" la voz de Hermione.

Draco estaba llorando, gimoteando sus disculpas y pidiendo ser perdonado. Incluso con el _'Silencio'_ activo. Escuchó un resoplido.

"Al fin y al cabo, simplemente no lo vale," el pelirrojo escupió y se puso de pie, alejándose. Hermione suspiró, le sonrió al más joven de los varones Weasley, y lo siguió. Harry se quedó, presionando la punta de su varita bajo la mandíbula de Draco.

"El hechizo desaparecerá junto con la mordaza, Malfoy. Justo lo suficiente para que medites por un rato—si puedes," El-Niño-Que-Vivió susurró en el oído de Draco, y después se había ido si siquiera una pista de pasos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

****** Definitivamente el juego de palabras nos ganó (a mi beta y a mí T.T). Con "tragar muerte" se refieren a "eat death", de "Death Eaters", que son mortífagos... ¿ven cómo es imposible encontrar una buena traducción para eso?

Ok, pasando otras cosas. Llegué a varias conclusiones con este cap:

1) El desayuno se toma, no se come (gracias por resolver mi crisis existencia, Is :D)

2) Odio las clases de pociones, si tengo que traducir un ingrediente imaginario más voy a tener un colapso nervioso, por suerte tengo a Is sino me habría rendido con este cap.

Y ésas son mis conclusiones. Estoy increiblemente ocupada con la tesis y trabajo y todas esas cosas, y más encima mi compañía de internet decidió decirle al dios del internet que me odiara y no me dejara entrar... Definitivamente no ha sido una buena semana. Ya ni recuerdo a quién le he respondido los reviews y a quién no, pero saben que los adoro a todos, cierto? Apenas publique esto voy a ver si me pongo al día con los reviews :D

[EDIT: nop, ya encontré a quien le debo respuestas, pero la nueva interfaz de ff no es mi amiga xD no me deja responder como se debe T.T Pero _Hatake Nabiki_: adoro tus reviews inmensos :3, _Maku27_ y_ kalhisto azula_: no fue tan pronto pero algo es algo, _Patty Potter_: espero que la U te haya dejado respirar, porque a mi me tiene ahogada :P Si se me quedó alguien más por ahí los adoro anónimamente también]

Bueno niños, los dejo, espero volver luego por aquí pero ya saben cómo son las cosas... Ah, los reviews ciertamente adelantan la producción *guiño guiño*, pero sólo por unas horas, no se esperancen tanto xD**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Le digo profesor, ¡ese Potter me lastimó!" Draco estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su furia lo suficiente como para lucir traumatizado. Snape lo miró de reojo momentáneamente mientras garabateaba crueles observaciones en ensayos de pociones.

"Yo lo veo bien, Malfoy."

"¡Pero señor!" Draco estaba pasmado. ¿Harry se saldría con la suya con casi dejarlo ciego, con tener la osadía de hacerle frente más activamente que antes?

Snape puso cara de desprecio.

"Nada me gustaría más que expulsar a Harry por usted, Malfoy. Pero creo que vamos a tener un poco de problemas convenciendo al director o a la profesora McGonagall que un estudiante _ciego_ lo atacó tan seriamente, y se las arregló para no dejar ningún rastro de su agresión."

Las orejas de Draco se pusieron rojas y bajó la mirada, apretando sus dientes con rabia y vergüenza. La sola idea de que el ciego Harry Potter lo superara a él y a sus dos secuaces, y tan eficazmente que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto... No se atrevía a encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor, un consumado mortifago... y temía ver cómo reaccionaría su padre al escuchar tales noticias.

El prospecto era tan detestable como que Potter se saliera con la suya. Quizás incluso más.

"Le sugiero que regrese a su Sala Común, señor Mafoy. Y la próxima vez que venga a quejarse de alguien—especialmente del señor Potter—asegúrese de tener evidencia," la voz de Snape era como cortarse con un vidrio—profunda y quirúrgicamente certera. El odio de Draco por el glorificado Gryffindor, que ahora, más encima, estaba comenzando a usar el manto de mártir, se disparó hasta las nubes. Salió furioso de la oficina del Maestro de Pociones pasando a Crabbe y Goyle que lo estaban esperando afuera. Cuando Goyle trató de hablarle, Draco le lanzó una maldición para pegar sus labios y no la hizo desaparecer hasta que la Premio Anual de Slytherin fue a ver de dónde venían todos esos chillidos sordos.

Draco juró venganza. Pasó el fin de semana completo pensando en eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las mañanas del lunes estaban reservadas para clases de Adivinación para los de quinto año.

"Queridos, bienvenidos a este año de Adivinación. Presiento que este año les ofrecerá grandes revelaciones sobre las nieblas del futuro..." dijo misteriosamente Sybil Trelawney a la clase de quinto año sentada en los cojines. Ron resopló, y Harry sonrió a medias más bien sarcásticamente. Trelawney entrecerró los ojos detrás de los gigantescos anteojos a los dos Gryffindors.

"Queridos, su año será tan difícil, puedo ver," dijo ella mordazmente. Ambos muchachos tenían la expresión de "usted es magnífica para declarar lo obvio". Realmente, las únicas personas obviamente contentas en la clase de la profesora Trelawney eran Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown y Hedwig, quien disfrutaba la cálida y casi sofocante atmósfera lo suficiente como para acomodarse en el hombro de Harry e inflar sus plumas para una siesta.

"Este año aprenderemos cómo sonsacar los secretos del futuro arrojando piedras. Por supuesto que les debo advertir que sólo aquellos con talento serán capaces de apreciar verdaderamente las Piedras Divinas..." dijo ella mientras colocaba dos pequeñas bolsas en cada mesa.

Harry abrió la bolsa, y frías piedrecitas rodaron a sus manos. Se sentían tersas y cálidas. Los ojos de Sasha se enfocaron en ellas, y Harry vio que eran grises u obsidianas en color, con solo una única piedra blanca en cada set. Había tres grises, tres obsidianas y una blanca. Parecían piedras de playa. A su lado, Ron soltó una risita nuevamente.

"Oh, wow, ya puedo ver mi muerte," susurró el pelirrojo por lo bajo, sabiendo que Harry podía escucharlo—y ciertamente Harry rió entre dientes.

"Padma te está fulminando con la mirada," dijo Ron conspiratoriamente y Harry sonrió un poco más. La profesora Trelawney chasqueó su lengua y dijo con voz airada:

"La inquietud nublará su Visión, y las Piedras Divinas no les servirán. Por favor, queridos, necesitamos el más absoluto silencio."

Cuando el silencio total fue restaurado nuevamente, comenzó a decir en una misteriosa y distante voz:

"Abran sus libros en la página 328... pero queridos, si todavía no pueden sentir el llamado de las piedras, me temo que no les será de mucha utilidad... Ahora tomen las piedras en su mano izquierda, la blanca en el centro. Cuando se sientan preparados para ver su futuro, agiten las piedras en su mano siete veces y láncenlas frente a ustedes sobre la mesa."

Harry escuchó varias piedras resonando sobre las mesas, y él soltó las suyas también, aunque no sintió ningún tipo de llamado o tirón excepto el de la garras de Hedwig en su hombro. Luego con la ayuda de Sasha, vio el patrón en el que se habían dispersado y trató de compararlo con las imágenes en su libro de Adivinación, para poder obtener una predicción. No que tuviera la esperanza de lograrlo, la verdad.

De hecho, Harry estaba listo para afirmar que nuevamente había visto su inminente y horrible perdición, cuando en efecto el patrón de piedras grises y obsidianas sí apareció en la ilustración del libro de Adivinación:

_**Peligro amigable:** Cuando una de las tres piedras grises esté alejada de las otras dos y cerca de la blanca. Para mayor análisis de este patrón, refiérase a la página 330._

Harry rápidamente pasó las hojas hasta esa página.

_**Aliado inesperado:** cuando dos piedras negras se agrupen con las dos grises que quedan, lejos de la blanca._

Harry miró sus piedras nuevamente a través de Sasha. Ciertamente, la blanca y una gris estaban tocándose, mientras que dos negras y el resto de las grises estaban juntas. Vio que la piedra negra que quedaba estaba más alejada del resto, casi mezclándose con las de Ron. Volteó las páginas buscando la lista de interpretaciones para piedras apartadas.

_**Confrontación:** cuando cualquiera de las tres piedras negras está completamente alejada de cualquier grupo de piedras restantes._

"¿Has hecho una predicción, querido? Siento que tu Ojo Interior está activo," escuchó la voz de Trelawney acercándose. Harry tragó saliva, inseguro de qué pensar.

"Voy a tener un aliado inesperado, una confrontación y... un peligro amigable," dijo, reservando lo suponía que entusiasmaría más a la profesora de Adivinación para el último. Trelawney casi arrulló con simpatía, lo que despertó a Hedwig y la hizo graznar, e hizo a Harry querer salir por la trampilla ese mismo instante.

"Oh querido, querido. Eso es grave ciertamente. ¡Debes ordenar tus asuntos pronto, querido, con tan lúgubre adivinación de las Piedras!" dijo ella, sus muchos brazaletes tintineando en lo que Harry no tuvo dudas que fue un movimiento exagerado. Ron se mofó a su lado.

"¡Por favor, eso podría significar cualquier cosa! No siempre tiene que ser algo _malo_."

Ante eso, Trelawney negó con la cabeza triste y sabiamente, como un sabio a un imbécil. Aunque Harry tuvo ganas de burlarse también, se sintió un poco preocupado y decidió mantener su primera real adivinación en su mente, por si acaso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estaba esperando a Harry afuera de la sala de DCAO. Y como esperaba, el muchacho ciego se acercó caminando, golpeando suavemente sus alrededores con su bastón, sus dos amigos a su derecha—Harry parecía evitar estar en el medio del trío últimamente.

"Malfoy está esperando en la puerta" dijo Ron, casi erizándose por una pelea.

"Cálmate, Ron. Todo va a estar bien, no va a intentar nada con el profesor Lupin tan cerca. ¿Por qué no vas con 'Mione a buscar asientos?" lo instó Harry de una manera que hizo a Hermione arrastrar a Ron a la sala de clases antes que el pelirrojo pudiera objetar. Harry se tomó su tiempo para aproximarse, alterando a Draco con su demora.

"No dejaré pasar ésta, Potter," el rubio muchacho gruñó en voz baja. Harry se armó con una sardónica sonrisa.

"No tengo la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando, Malfoy. Estoy, después de todo, luchando por salir adelante," dijo soncarronamente haciendo que a Draco le hirviera aún más la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que el Gryffindor estuviera jugando con él de esta manera? ¿Cómo _rayos_ se pudo haber convertido en un oponente aún más fuerte que antes?

Draco observó como Harry lo pasaba, caminando con confianza. Frunció el ceño, mirando al Gryffindor llamar a sus amigos y diestramente dirigirse hacia donde escuchó que estaban. Definitivamente no tenía sentido. Nadie podía ser así por cuenta propia. Potter tenía un secreto que lo estaba ayudando a ser el brillante héroe-slash-mártir.

Draco decidió que lo descubriría. Y luego, lo usaría contra él—y lo dejaría sacudir sus brazos frenéticamente en la oscuridad como él lo había hecho hasta que la maldición Disocculo se desgasto. Su venganza sería mil veces más grande. Haría pagar a Potter. Junto con quienquiera que estuviese encubriendo al lamentable mocoso.

"Sr. Malfoy, ¿si no le molesta unírsenos?" la voz del profesor Lupin lo hizo poner atención al aquí y ahora. Draco entró con altanería y tomó asiento. Un año más con un licántropo harapiento como excusa de profesor de DCAO. Patético.

Remus observó a su clase, diligentemente preparándose para una lección. Sus ojos cayeron en el trío. Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño, escuchando lo que fuera que Ron le estuviera susurrando, y Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco. Sonrió para sus adentros—parecía casi normal. Si tan solo lo fuera. Suspiró y comenzó su clase.

"Hoy hablaremos de los Golems—deberían estar en la página 90 de sus libros. ¿Alguien sabe qué son?"

Hermione levantó la mano como un rayo, como siempre.

"Sí, señorita Granger"

"Un Golem es un hombre hecho de arcilla. Puede ser un protector o un asesino. No conoce dolor o miedo y no puede pensar por sí mismo. El primero fue creado por Rubey Lew en 1390."

"Muy bien, señorita Granger. 5 puntos para Gryffindor. Uno puede darle vida al Golem escribiendo en su frente la palabra _Ameth_. ¿Qué significa eso?"

La mano de Draco se alzó esta vez.

"Sr. Malfoy"

"Quiere decir Verdad, señor. Y _Meth_ significa Muerte," miró desdeñosamente en la dirección de Hermione.

"Muy bien, sr. Malfoy. 5 puntos para Slytherin. Para matar a un Golem deben borrar la letra A de la palabra _Ameth_ en su frente de forma que _Meth_ permanezca, la que, como el sr. Malfoy nos informó, significa Muerte."

"¿Qué significa la cicatriz en la frente de Potter?" dijo Draco en broma y los Slytherin se rieron a carcajadas.

Ron frunció el ceño al igual que Hermione, pero Harry lo encontró de cierta manera gracioso y contuvo una risita. Sorprendió al joven Gryffindor que la burla de su constante oponente lo divirtiera, pero ahí lo tenían. De hecho, ahora que el efecto que Snape y sus insolentes frases producían en él eran aparentemente moderadas, las réplicas de su compañero de clase lo hacían reír.

Aún así, el profesor Lupin le volvió a quitar esos 5 puntos a Slytherin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Los he llamado, mis más leales mortifagos... por una razón muy especial."

Las encapuchadas y enmascaradas personas se movieron con inquietud. La mayoría de las 'razones especiales' que Voldemort tenía involucraban altos niveles de dolor. Por lo general las suyas incluidas.

"Un plan ha sido pensado en como hacer caer a Hogwarts desde su interior." Voldemort saboreó cada palabra.

"¿Cómo, mi Señor?" una entusiasta voz desde la oscura multitud.

"Ah, Lucius, mi leal amigo. Saboreo el entusiasmo en tu voz. Pero no me gustan las interrupciones."

Lucius se encogió, pero ninguna maldición llegó. Aparentemente Voldemort estaba demasiado contento con su plan como para sentirse con ganas de castigar a alguien por ahora.

Voldemort acarició a Nagini, y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Las puertas de Hogwarts se abrirán en la luna llena de mi elección... y no habrá barrera que nos impida entrar. Me encargaré de eso. Ustedes, entretanto, se encargarán de que los dementores estén de nuestro lado para ese entonces—y que sus hermanos y hermanas en Azkaban estén liberados para octubre."

Los mortifagos todos se inclinaron, para mostrar su obediencia. Voldemort dijo entonces:

"Severus"

"Mi Señor"

"Necesito tus habilidades de pociones. Necesito una poderosa poción de multiplicación."

"Mi Señor, ¿qué clase de multiplicación necesitaría que lleve a cabo?" preguntó Snape, como si fuera relevante para la poción. No lo era—pero era sumamente relevante para obtener una pista de lo que el Señor Oscuro estaba planeando.

"De grandes cosas—del tamaño de cuerpos humanos," fue todo lo que el Señor Oscuro revelaría.

Y Snape no sintió que fuera seguro preguntar más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco había encontrado una manera de vengarse de Harry Potter. Reflexionando durante el pasado fin de semana, se dio cuenta de una de las debilidades de Harry—su lechuza. Él usaba a Hedwig para ver en clases—o al menos ésa era parte de la historia. Draco estaba determinado en saber qué tan cierto era.

Fue así como entonces se dirigió hacia la Lechucería.

Al abrir la puerta, viendo a la lechuza nevada, sonrió ampliamente, la luz del atardecer haciendo destellar sus ojos y dientes casi fieramente.

La venganza era realmente dulce.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ok, saquemos del camino los comentarios del capítulo primero.  
Si sé que es corto xD Ya saben que el tamaño depende completamente de la autora, pero creo que se ve más corto cuando piensan "otros 5 meses para 3 párrafos de actualización"...  
Y era obvio que Draco no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Obviamente fue a acusarlo primero xD pero después viene la venganza. De hecho viene en el próximo capítulo no mas, bien cerquita... aunque en términos de espera creo que no verán de qué se trata la venganza en unos cuantos meses más (sorry u.u)

Y ahora ya saben, a mis lloriqueos de que no tengo vida, la universidad me consume el alma, no hay tiempo para actualizar ni respirar... Sé que me he demorado décadas en esto, y no me podrán creer todo lo que le he lloriqueado a mi beta por mi injusta vida xD Por suerte ella me soporta (con la condición que yo la soporte cuando ella esté terminando la universidad). El ultra profe de mi universidad me dijo que tenía que acabar mi tesis a fines de noviembre, y... no he escrito nada xD Tengo hecho el índice (y eso también está sujeto a correcciones)... Me he pasado todos estos meses programando, estoy cansada de estar frente al computador... Cuando termine todo esto me daré un año sabático y le mandaré las actualizaciones a Iserith por carta para que ella las suba y yo no tenga que tocar un computador nunca más en mi vida... Aunque el hecho de sacar una carrera informática hace que eso sea virtualmente imposible. Ah, pero bueno, con el límite que tengo para terminar en noviembre, entenderán que no vienen más actualizaciones antes de esa fecha, no? Probablemente no alcance a cumplir ese límite, pero debería terminar las cosas dentro de este año o por último antes de marzo, así que de ahí en adelante le tengo a hartos prometido que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas (si no lo cumplo les acepto howlers en los reviews xD). Y ya, no les voy a llorar más para no aburrirlos (tarde, lo sé).

Debería darles el mail de mis profesores para que le lleguen los reclamos por la tardanza de 5 meses a ellos, no?

Este cap. no habría sido posible (en serio) sin mi beta _Iserith_. De verdad ni siquiera fue beteo, prácticamente me tradujo la mitad del cap., así que ya saben, préndanle velitas, mándenle cartas de agradecimiento o regálenle una estrella o algo asi. _Is_, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Claro que nos tomó días ponernos al corriente con nuestra vida xD Hace tiempo no hablábamos. Ah, y si hay algunos de sus lectores por aquí, su compu murió con los 3 caps. que tenía traducidos, así que les tocará esperar un poco más :P

Y! Reviews! Los adoro a todos! Creo que no se me quedó ni un review en el tintero esta vez. Sino escribanme otro review para reclamarme por no haberles respondido el último xD Estos 5 meses (o más, de verdad perdí la cuenta) tuve sus reviews ahí pegados en mi inbox del mail para que me picara la culpabilidad cada vez que los veía. Me sirvió más para sentirme culpable que para adelantar la actualización, pero bueno...

Wow, realmente me salió largo este espacio de comentarios. Ya, me callo para que lean. Pero de nuevo, uber gracias a Iserith, i luv u, gracias por los reviews, i luv u tu, y como saben, más reviews me hacen más feliz.  
Nos vemos en un año más =.=


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco apuntó su varita hacia Hedwig, y la atrapó en una atadura de cuerpo completo que hizo a las otras lechuzas alejarse batiendo las alas nerviosamente; en tanto Hedwig caía al suelo sin siquiera un graznido, sus amarillos ojos ensanchados con terror. Sonrió ampliamente, pensando en Potter y su desesperación cuando se enterara que su preciosa mascota no era más que una gallina lista para la sopa. No sería tan presumido y altanero entonces. Todo lo que tomaría sería matar al pequeño bulto blanco frente a él. Se acercó, arrodillándose frente al ave donde había caído en el piso y apuntó su varita al emplumado pecho.

"_Avada_..."

Draco nunca había sido particularmente afortunado cuando quería llevar a cabo un plan. Esta vez nadie estaba alrededor más que él para impedírselo. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los amarillos y aterrorizados de la blanca lechuza.

"_Avada_..." la varita de Draco tembló. Frunció el ceño, tratando de despegar sus ojos del terror que veía reflejados en los de la lechuza. Nunca esperó ver tanta emoción en un animal—apenas creía que los animales eran capaces de tener alguna, excepto lealtad al estilo Hufflepuff.

Pero estos ojos... lo atraparon. Conocía el miedo que estaba viendo en ellos, demasiado bien. Él, después de todo, lo había experimentado tantas veces bajo los duros castigos de su padre. Hizo que sus articulaciones se soltaran, y que su mente se bloqueara, olvidando las Imperdonables que quería conjurar.

Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras él y la atada ave estaban en este intercambio de miradas. Luego frunció el ceño con reproche interno y recogió a la lechuza con brusquedad.

Quizás tendría que modificar su venganza sólo un poco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry entró corriendo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, sin aliento, ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡No puedo encontrar a Hedwig!"

Minerva levantó la vista de su trabajo.

"¿De seguro está en la Lechucería?"

"No está. Incluso miré a través de Sasha, pero no estaba ahí, y no la puedo encontrar en ningún lugar en los alrededores. ¡Ni Ron ni Hermione o incluso Collin pueden!" dijo con apremio, temor penetrando en su voz. Minerva se puso de pie.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Será encontrada. Estoy segura que está bien."

Mas búsqueda posterior no reveló ninguna lechuza, y Harry sintió un frio temor cubriendo su corazón. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Él sabía—había sabido, que ser un señuelo significaba que algunas veces le llegaba el golpe como si fuera el objetivo real, pero—nunca había pensado realmente que Hedwig estaría en algún peligro mientras se encontrara dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Pero aun así estaba perdida.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo sentado en la oficina de su Jefa de Casa cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y un familiar sonidos de pasos entró. Se enderezó.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

"Hablé con el profesor Lupin, Potter," su voz era neutral.

Harry se puso de pie, jugando con su bastón nerviosamente.

"¿Dónde? ¿Está muerta?"

Snape observó el rostro del joven Gryffindor. Harry estaba pálido, ojos abiertos de par en par, enfocados ligeramente hacia arriba, pestañeando repetidamente—Snape se dio cuenta que hasta ese entonces Harry raramente pestañeaba ya—sus manos se retorcían alrededor del bastón que estaba sosteniendo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía tener una conversación tan dolorosa como la que quería Albus? No. No podía confrontar esos invidentes y acusadores ojos—la verde quietud de ellos recordándole a la madre de Harry además de todo. Suspiró.

"No lo sé aún. Pero tengo conmigo la manera de encontrarla, si aún está viva..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Hágalo rápido!" pidió a gritos Harry. Snape lo miró desdeñosamente.

"No recuerdo estar a tus órdenes, Potter," dijo, y Harry apretó los dientes.

"No hay tiempo que perder, profesor… ¡por favor!" dijo forzadamente. Algunas veces, el impulso de maldecir a Snape hasta dejarlo inconsciente era incontenible.

Harry escuchó el sonido un de pergamino. Frunció el ceño cuando un rollo de papel fue puesto con fuerza en sus manos.

"¿Profesor?"

"Es ese infernal mapa, Potter. Actívalo para buscar a tu lechuza," dijo Snape con irritación. Ahora Harry entendió por qué Snape había estado postergando las cosas. Por poco sonríe, en tanto establecía su vínculo mental con Sasha. La serpiente saboreó el aire y miró al blanco papel de manera que su joven amo pudiera ver. Harry dirigió su varita, preparándose para decir la contraseña, y titubeó. Snape resopló.

"¿Qué, Potter, te opones a que sepa la contraseña de ese pedazo de amenaza disciplinaria?" dijo con sarcasmo. Harry suspiró y miró a través de los ojos de Sasha diciendo entre dientes:

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Los puntos comenzaron a aparecer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estaba sentado en el invernadero de Herbología, con Hedwig frente a él. Los más bizarros pensamientos estaban cruzando su mente mientras movía de un lado a otro su varita hacia el ave distraídamente. Los ojos de la lechuza nunca dejaron de estar sobre él, volviéndolo inútil.

Si era incapaz de matar a un animal que lo miraba fijamente, ¿cómo podía tener la esperanza de ser capaz de hacerlo cuando un humano, sangre-sucia o muggle, estuviera en la posición de Hedwig?

Draco se estremeció. Si no tenía madera para ser un mortifago, ¿cómo iba a ser su futuro con un padre que quería que él continuara con la tradición, y un Señor Oscuro que no toleraba debilidad?

Mordió su labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar, sintiendo odio por sí mismo, por fallarle a su padre, y por su padre y toda la idea de Mortifagos. Era la primera vez que Draco realmente se sintió atrapado, efectivamente atado a un destino que no le gustaba y que no podía seguir.

Inmediatamente después de su dura comprensión, Draco comenzó a pensar en control de daños—todo se trataba del control de daños. Tenía que aparentar, que convencer que él era el más sanguinario y cruel de la línea familiar Malfoy.

Difícil, cuando no podía siquiera matar al ave. Pero tenía que hacer el intento. Un buen intento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se apresuró hacia los invernaderos, furioso. Merlín sabía qué le estaba haciendo Malfoy a su Hedwig. ¿Cómo pudo haberla dejado quedarse en la Lechucería después de mostrar públicamente que era importante para sus actividades? No se había molestado en llamar a Ron o Hermione, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Harry no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría si se enfrentaba a una situación donde Hedwig estuviera siendo torturada por el rubio Slytherin. Por primera vez desde su ceguera, estaba agradecido de no ser capaz de ver—no sentía que pudiera afrontar observar una escena de sangre y plumas y observantes burlones aspirantes a mortifagos.

El bastón chocó contra la puerta de hierro del invernadero. Harry la empujó y se abalanzó hacia dentro.

"¡Devuelveme a Hedwig, Malfoy!" rugió el muchacho.

"Aw, ¿qué pasa, niño ciego, necesitas este bulto de plumas?"

Harry corrió hacia donde escuchó la voz que arrastraba las palabras. Escuchó sonidos de pasos sordos hacia la derecha. Se detuvo, y dirigió su varita hacia allá.

"Devuélvela o te juro que te haré pagar," escupió.

"¡Pero fue tan _divertido_ jugar con ella!" fingió lloriquear Draco y se rió tan ásperamente como le fue posible conseguir. "Le gusta jugar a las escondidas. Te dejaré para que la encuentres," dijo el Slytherin y se fue en tanto Harry lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones hacia él, y usó _Ento_ para asegurarse de que le llegaran. Repentinamente sintió como si todo el aire de sus pulmones y la energía que venía con ella lo abandonara cuando las maldiciones Rictusempra y de atadura lo dejaron. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido tres, se habría sentido mareado. Decidió tener eso en mente en tanto la advertencia del profesor Snape sobre usar el encantamiento localizador consecutivamente le vino a la mente como un apagado eco.

Harry no se preocupó más de eso, sus pestañas húmedas y su corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho. Murmuró, su voz quebrándose.

"_'Accio _Hedwig_'_."

El emplumado bulto voló a sus expectantes manos. El corazón de Harry se sintió como sumergido en agua caliente—el bulto estaba húmedo y temblando. Deshizo las ataduras y le preguntó a Sasha, no sintiéndose preparado para ver por sí mismo.

"¿Está herida, Sasha?"

"Hay mucho rojo... sus ojosss están cerrados," proporcionó la serpiente dócilmente.

Harry sollozó y presionó el cálido, blando cuerpo contra su pecho mientras usaba su bastón nuevamente para correr de vuelta a la enfermería.

Casi chocó con Remus Lupin.

"¡Harry, Harry! Respira," dijo con severidad, tratando de llegar al angustiado muchacho. Harry comenzó a tiritar mientras sostenía a Hedwig cerca en una mano.

"¡La hirió, lo mataré, lo _mataré_!" soltó, sin importar quién lo escuchara. Hubo unos jadeos sofocados en la periferia de su audición, registrando que estudiantes y compañeros estaban viendo esto. La voz del profesor Lupin tapó el revoltijo de sonidos y lo calmó.

"Tranquilízate, Harry. Déjame verla. ¿Me dejarás verla?"

El efecto fue desarmante, la serenidad invadió los sentidos de Harry y relajó su agarre y sintió a Hedwig siendo tomada de sus brazos. Tragó saliva y se movió nerviosamente. Hubo una pausa mientras Remus estaba examinando a Hedwig que permitió que el zumbido de susurros y murmullos volviera a la atención de Harry nuevamente. No podía discernir qué estaban diciendo—pero no estaba interesado.

"Sólo está aturdida," la voz de Remus estaba aliviada y casi jovial. La cabeza de Harry se levantó de un golpe y sus hombros se enderezaron.

"¿Estás... estás seguro?" preguntó él tímidamente y escuchó al profesor de DCAO murmurar _'Finite Incantatem'_. Un estrepitoso graznido y un fuerte aleteo le dieron a Harry más alegría de lo que había creído posible en un día. Sonriendo ampliamente extendió su mano hacia la lechuza y tomó a Hedwig, quien inicialmente trató de picotearlo, todavía asustada por su encuentro con Draco.

"¡Soy yo, Hedwig! Soy sólo yo," dijo, sin importarle, su voz temblando por la alegría de que no estuviera lastimada. Logró abrazarla sólo una vez antes de que la contrariada ave se alejara volando y saliera por la ventana.

"¿No estaba ensangrentada? Sasha me dijo…" y su voz se apagó, esperando no haber sido escuchado, o tomado en cuenta. Se pateó mentalmente. Todo el esfuerzo de ocultar a Sasha no podía haberse perdido por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido para decir su nombre en voz alta en medio del pasillo.

"Oh, estaba impactada, ya sabes lo impresionables que pueden ser las niñas. Había un hechizo de pintura en Hedwig que empapó sus alas, pero también lo removí," Remus sonrió, salvando la situación, amortiguando el desliz de Harry.

Harry sintió que podía abrazarlo ahí y ahora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estaba sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, su mandíbula apretada y furia hirviendo. Filch y ese murciélago de McGonagall le habían asignado detención por una semana, y Snape le sonrió despectivamente con sarcasmo cuando pasó a su lado en el pasillo. Obviamente había descifrado su debilidad. Sólo esperaba que su Jefe de Casa esperara por un poco de evidencia antes de transmitirle a Lucius las noticias de que su hijo era un imbécil incompetente inadecuado para ser un mortífago.

Por supuesto, para Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy él era el héroe de la semana por hacer lloriquear y que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas a Potter en medio del pasillo. Normalmente a Draco no le importaba que ellos se rieran a carcajadas o que Pansy se deshiciera en halagos, pero esta noche eran simplemente insoportables por alguna razón.

"Eso fue tan genial, agarrar a la lechuza de Potter, Draco..." lo admiró Pansy por undécima vez.

Draco sintió ganas de vomitar.

"¿Te largarías de una vez, Parkinson?" gruñó.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás, hasta el otro extremo del sillón. Miró llena de odio al perfil de Draco por unos segundos y luego preguntó:

"Es esa bocona de Sasha, ¿no es cierto?"

Draco frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

"La tipa que te acusó y le dio a Potter su lechuza, esa Sasha como-se-llame"

"Estás hablando disparates como siempre, Parkinson, no había nadie más ahí excepto—" los ojos de Draco se ensancharon con comprensión.

Había estado ladrándole al proverbial árbol equivocado por las respuestas al comportamiento de Potter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era entrada la noche cuando Harry comenzó dar vueltas en su cama. Fue incluso más tarde que la visión entró raudamente a su mente, indeseada y al mismo tiempo bienvenida como agua envenenada en tierra reseca...

...Voldemort contempló a las harapientas figuras arrodillados frente a él con júbilo. Sonrió ferozmente, dirigiéndose a ellos con el afecto de un padre hacia sus dignos hijos.

"Mis más leales de los leales. Por fin son libres. Ustedes, de entre todos los otros, han permanecido leales a mí y nunca flaquearon... y tendrán la mejor recompensa por esto."

Las palabras de gracias y adoración eran arrastradas, pero lo fundamental era evidente. Luego, dos mortífagos más avanzaron y se arrodillaron. Estos dos lucían mucho más saludables que los otros.

"Mi Señor. Hemos buscado en todo Azkaban. No hay más de nosotros aquí. Los dementores se han dispersado hacia lugares en la oscuridad."

"Espero que recuerdes mi explícito hincapié en el apremio, Avery. Déjame recordarte que los dementores tienen que ser reclutados antes de que se acabe la semana. _'Crucio'_."

Harry se despertó gritando. Gritó y gritó, sintiendo los efectos del Cruciatus, su sangre hirviendo y su mente ardiendo, y no podía dejar de gritar. Cuando las sacudidas y repercusiones del Crucio se detuvieron, agradecidamente tomó una bocanada de aire. Pestañeó lentamente. Y el sonido volvió a sus oídos en tanto su vista se desvanecía.

"¿Harry? ¡Harry!"

"Pro... Profesora McGonagall…" consiguió pronunciar roncamente antes de deslizarse a un entumecido olvido donde todos los sonidos estaban apagados.

Algo caliente e hirviendo fue forzado por su garganta. Se atragantó y escupió, y muy pronto todo fue fuerte y claro nuevamente, casi a un nivel doloroso.

"¿Otra visión, Harry?" la gentil voz del profesor Dumbledore le proveyó un ancla. Harry giró su cabeza hacia él aunque no podía verlo. Asintió.

"Están… están todos libres," dijo en susurros.

La suave y singularmente callosa mano del director tranquilizó Harry como siempre lo hacía. Harry continuó.

"Azkaban está vacío ahora... y los dementores se han ido de ahí. Voldemort los quiere reclutados para fines de esta semana."

"No te preocupes de eso ahora, mi muchacho. Todo está bajo control. Descansa un rato."

"Y por amor de dios, detén ese lloriqueo," la cadencia irónica de la voz hizo jadear a Harry.

"¿…Profesor Snape?"

"Aquí estoy," la voz estaba cansada. Harry escuchó al Maestro de Pociones acercarse caminando al director.

"¿No estaba en la reunión?"

"Estoy ocupado preparando la poción de Tom Riddle, Potter. Me salve de ir a la excursion de curso," el sarcasmo reconfortó Harry de extraña manera. Escuchó a Dumbledore ponerse de pie.

"Dejaré que tu y Severus hablen, Harry. Tengo unos… asuntos urgentes que atender," dijo alegremente como si esos asuntos urgentes fueran ir a elegir nuevas túnicas a Madam Malkin's.

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras Snape tomaba la silla del director al lado de la cama de Harry. Observó al cansado muchacho y se preguntó si era lo suficientemente cruel como para descargar más cosas sobre él esta noche.

"Así que, Potter..." comenzó, reclinándose en la silla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Hellou!  
Ok, capítulo primero... Sé que lo encontrarán corto de nuevo, nada que hacerle. Pero al menos ya saben que Hedwig está sana y salva :) Y tal vez Snape tenga esa conversación con Harry. Por suerte no lo hicieron sufrir con Cruciatus al pobre.

Yaaap, como han estado? Me han echado de menos? Lamento decirles que no, aun no he salido de la U, y por lo tanto aun estoy tapada en trabajo y escribir cosas y no tener tiempo para nada... Esta semana es la única que me estoy dando de vacaciones en la playa, pero aun asi tuve que volver para hablar con mi profe sobre la tesis... Pueden creer que despues de 2 hras de viaje para llegar justo a la hora, me escribe un mail diciendome si nos podemos juntar en 3 horas mas?... Gah.  
Bueh, al menos ahora tengo que hacer tiempo, y por lo mismo les estoy subiendo un nuevo capi, asi que supongo que le tienen que agradecer a mi profe por eso...

Ah, el capi no está beteado! Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta. Pero espero que no haya sido tanta tortura para sus ojos! No sé en qué andanzas está _Is_, pero no la pude contactar. Espero que estes vacacionando en Cancún! Porque la otra opción es que la hayan atrapado en clases de verano para recuperar las horas perdidas por las protestas estudiantiles. Te echo de menos, _Is_!  
[**EDIT:** _Is_ revivió! Así que actualicé el capi para que sus ojos no sangraran]

Y... eso. Muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews. Los respondí toditos... menos para _lady_ que no estaba logueada. _lady_, si te estás dando una vuelta por aqui, sorry por hacerte esperar tanto xD Y a todos obviamente que muchas gracias por dejarme reviews aunque me demore mil años en responder y actualizar.

Y cuando viene otro capi? No tengo la menor idea... En marzo tengo que terminar todo, sino me obligan a pagar la matricula de nuevo... Pero como aun no me he reunido con mi profe, no sé cuan horrible esté la tesis, asi que no se si alcance a corregirla xD Peeero, como ya se los he prometido a algunos, si es que termino en marzo (y todos ustedes tienen que rogar por que así sea), me voy a tomar unas semanas para apagar el cerebro, quizá escaparme a algun lado recluido y vegetar por unos dias, y de ahi traduzco como adicta. Tengo miles de ganas de traducir esto a un paso decente, pero de verdad el tiempo no alcanza. Así que deseenme suerte no mas, a ver si el profe no me cancela la reunion de la tarde (hasta ahora hay un 80% de probabilidades de que eso pase)...


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer_: 'Go with the Tide' comienza el verano después de GoF, como tantas 'torturen a Harry y vean cómo reacciona Snape' lo hacen. Como pueden verlo bajo el título, este fic no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo me adjudico la traducción (autorizada, por supuesto, así que no lancen a la CIA en mi contra!)

**Go With the Tide  
**_Autora: Tantz_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry arqueó una ceja por el tono en la voz del Maestro de Pociones. Se enderezó bajo las mantas, cómodo y cálido y por extraño que parezca, sintiéndose protegido. La voz de Snape era lo suficientemente abierta para hacerlo un Severus, en vez de simplemente Snape... Harry sonrió por la idea.

"¿Sí, profesor?"

Severus cambió de posición en su silla, observando al muchacho estar relajado, sereno y calmado después de tanto tiempo de verlo tenso, distante y preocupado.

"¿Cómo estás llevando las cosas?"

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó.

"Oh, lo puedo manejar, señor."

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te fui a buscar para una clase?"

Harry se estremeció.

"No _esa_ parte. Cuando te llevé a tu habitación." Severus sonrió con satisfacción cruzando los brazos. Harry se rió entre dientes.

"Lo recuerdo."

"¿Se han hecho realidad, en tu opinión, las cosas que dije?"

Harry simplemente asintió. El corazón de Severus se aceleró. Tenía algo valioso ahí... algo preciado que él había construido cuidadosamente, poco a poco. No podía soportar destruirlo.

"Está bien entonces" dijo apresuradamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"Señor..." la voz de Harry lo detuvo, y miró al rostro del joven Gryffindor una vez más.

"¿Sí, Potter?"

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad para agradecerle directamente..." dijo Harry en voz baja, y mordió su labio. Severus sintió que su corazón se le caía a los pies, sus ojos ardían.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Potter—de hecho, simplemente no lo hagas. Confía en mí respecto a eso," dijo y se puso de pie. "Será mejor que duermas un poco."

Harry estaba desconcertado. Sabía cómo Snape se deleitaba con el reconocimiento de otros—después de todo, él asumía que sucedía tan raramente... ¿así que por qué rechazaría las gracias de alguien que inicialmente había sido tan negativo y combativo con él?

¿Qué lo estaba molestando? Harry durmió con ese pensamiento en su mente.

Y Severus con esa pesadilla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las siguientes semanas fueron más bien desagradables para el Maestro de Pociones más que para cualquier otro. Después de todo, los dementores probaron ser bastante difíciles de encontrar y reagrupar nuevamente, y el ministro había aceptado públicamente el regreso del Señor Oscuro después del allanamiento a Azkaban. Así que el gran ataque de Voldemort contra Hogwarts no tomaría lugar en la luna llena como el Señor Oscuro lo había planeado inicialmente.

Un hecho que lo había dejado de tan mal humor que pocos mortifagos escapaban de una reunión con menos de dos Cruciatus.

Lo que era más, se sabía que la misteriosa Orden del Fénix estaba activa nuevamente, aunque ningún estudiante—ni siquiera Hermione—realmente sabía qué era o quiénes la conformaban. Lo qué sí sabían, no obstante, era que proveía una resistencia para la ascensión al poder del Señor Oscuro una vez más. Hermione creía que probablemente tenía más que aurores—al menos un Aritmántico y un Maestro de Runas, porque muchos intentos de ataques contra prominentes o importantes personas de la comunidad mágica—miembros del ministerio o aurores, por ejemplo—eran frustrados.

Eso hizo que Poppy Pomfrey tuviera un compartimiento especial separado para cosas que podrían necesitarse para resucitar a Severus Snape de vuelta a algún tipo de vida conciente después de cada reunión con el Señor Oscuro a la que era convocado. El hombre se volvió más delgado, pálido y débil. Snape lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía del alumnado. Y la verdad, nadie notó este sutil cambio en el Maestro de Pociones.

Pero Harry lo notó.

"Lo están matando lentamente," les diría a Ron y Hermione, durante el día o la noche cuando se despertaba de las pesadillas y caminaba a la Sala Común por la calidez de la chimenea. "Lo están matando y él se está dejando".

Al mismo tiempo, pasando a un tema más ligero, Harry también se había vuelto un tanto misterioso, y con él, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus Lupin y prácticamente la totalidad del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Ron Weasley había pasado las pruebas para el nuevo Guardían, eso al menos era sabido. Pero quién sería el nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor era un misterio que incluso ni el mejor chismoso de Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff podía dilucidar. Cada vez que le preguntaban, Harry sonreía y decía "quien quiera que sea apto para el puesto". Lo que no era la respuesta que estaban esperando.

El resultado de esta obscena falta de información fue que el juego de Quidditch Gryffindor-Ravenclaw que se acercaba era esperado con mucha más anticipación de lo que la misma Copa Mundial había sido. Draco se había estado sintiendo ligeramente molesto por toda la exuberancia de deshacerse de Potter como un Buscador rival. Nunca era prometedor no saber el secreto de tu oponente. Y la última semana, el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no practicó abiertamente o en el horario usual, haciendo que el espionaje fuera extremadamente difícil con Filch y la señora Norris patrullando los corredores por las noches. Eso lo hacía preocuparse aun más. ¿Podía ser posible que Potter aun fuera el Buscador? ¿Pero cómo?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus Lupin fue hacia el jardín secreto de Poppy Pomfrey y Minerva McGonagall—que ya no era secreto debido a que todos los jugadores de Quidditch de Gryffindor sabían de él y la mitad de los profesores también. Era justo después de la luna llena, y se estaba sintiendo indudablemente exhausto, pero no quería quedarse en su oficina o su habitación—él quería una amena y alentadora distracción.

Así que fue a observar al equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor practicar—con todos sus 7 integrantes elevándose en los enormes domos de los jardines.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Severus, el momento ha llegado."

"¿Mi Señor?"

"Los dementores están de nuestro lado, nuestros hermanos y hermanas no pueden esperar más," dijo Tom Riddle calmadamente, observando a Nagini mudar su piel. Severus observó a la serpiente producir el valioso ingrediente de pociones también.

"Le entregué la poción hace semanas, mi Señor," dijo Severus cautelosamente. Voldemort asintió.

"Ciertamente lo has hecho, mi leal Maestro de Pociones. Ahora quiero que me prepares la Arcilla de Terrianto. Y que uses esto en ella," le entregó la piel de serpiente de Nagini y un pequeño frasco de sangre de un color casi negro a Snape, quién los tomó con tanto respeto como pudo mostrar. Estaba agradecido de estar ocupando su máscara, o la expresión de comprensión y miedo en su rostro no le habría sentado bien al Señor Oscuro.

A duras penas se Desapareció con suficiente solemnidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El campo de Quidditch estaba más que repleto. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes desde primero a séptimo año, de todas las cuatro casas estaban sentados, o literalmente colgando de sus asientos esperando a que los equipos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor entraran. Madam Hooch entró con su escoba y la caja con las pelotas dentro flotando a su lado.

Lee Jordan conjuró un Sonorus.

"Es una magnífica mañana y todos estamos esperando a ver quién es el nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor—¿quién va a ocupar el lugar de Harry Potter?"

La multitud rugió y unos cuantos hasta notaron la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Severus Snape, o de Minerva McGonagall. Después de todo ambos fruncieron el ceño fervientemente cuando un Hufflepuff de primer año accidentalmente envió una caja de Grageas de Bertie Botts volando hacia el palco de maestros.

"¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN!" La multitud de estudiantes comenzó a rugir con emoción en tanto los jugadores entraban volando con vigorizantes y agudos movimientos—cuando repentinamente quedaron en completo silencio con extrema y total sorpresa.

Porque el Buscador de Gryffindor todavía era Harry Potter.

La pregunta general de "cómo es esto posible" volaba a través de los asientos con variadas entonaciones, y el murmullo alcanzó los oídos de Harry. Sonrió ampliamente en tanto Katie Bell voló a su lado.

"Muy bien, Harry. Aquí estamos. Los hemos dejado helados, ahora tomémonos la casa."

"Ésa era mi intención," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y voló al centro del estadio con facilidad—después de todo, Sasha todavía estaba alrededor de su muñeca, observando los alrededores del campo, no buscando pelotas, sino por la posición general que Harry necesitaría al principio del partido. Tan pronto como Harry estuvo frente a Cho Chang, levantó el vínculo entre él y la serpiente coral, y la reemplazó con un poderoso encantamiento escudo sin varita a su alrededor que Madam Hooch le había enseñado que era eficiente para animales pequeños. No quería que su segunda mascota fuera aplastada por una bludger.

Sintió la perpleja mirada de Cho fijamente sobre él y sonrió.

"Hola, Cho," dijo calmadamente. Estaba agradecido de no poder verla—aún se sentía algo acalorado cuando ella estaba alrededor, aunque el sentimiento había sido considerablemente apagado con culpa después de Cedric.

"Erh, hola, Harry..." balbuceó ella.

Madam Hooch dio la señal de partida antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de hablar más. Escobas, bludgers, quaffle y snitch, todas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, pero Harry había aprendido a diferenciar cada particular sonido. Remontó vuelo en su escoba con confianza, recibiendo ecos de los sonidos alrededor de él prácticamente como un murciélago. La estruendosa multitud le daba la perfecta indicación de los bordes del estadio y cuán alto estaba. Las escobas hacían un sutil sonido _wooosh_ que le advertía que debía esquivar. Las bludgers iban con un _shhhhooo_ hacia las personas—eran las más fáciles de evadir, así que Fred y George no tenían que prestarle mucha atención a su Buscador—su trabajo era mucho más fácil.

Y la snitch—la snitch hacía _zzzipp_ por aquí y por allá en el más bajo, más sutil sonido de todos—era difícil de distinguir entre el sin sentido de todos los otros ruidos, especialmente cuando lo guiaba más cerca de la multitud. Pero apesar de todo ahí estaba y él la perseguía implacablemente.

Sólo deseaba que Lee Jordan se callara.

"¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Parece que Harry no está perdido y acabado—es más rápido, y mírenlo volar! ¡Las bludgers ni siquiera le pueden seguir el rastro! ¡Whoa! ¡Miren esas precarias curvas! ¡Es como si fuera más intrépido que antes! ¡Eeek, cuidado Cho, o las bludgers dejarán a Harry sin un oponente! ¡Sólo esperen su turno, Slytherins y Draco Malfoy!"

Y en ese momento la voz de Lee se vio apagada durante varios minutos por gritos de Minerva y un Snape menos que complacido.

Harry estaba agradecido por eso—la snitch pasó _zzzzzip_eando frente a él y salió persiguéndola, esquivando el _wooosh_ de varias escobas con una facilidad que no se esperaba—pero después de todo, las pelotas de goma que el profesor Snape seguía arrojando con más velocidad en sus frecuentes aunque secretas reuniones eran igual de rápidas y mucho menos ruidosas últimamente.

Estaba tan absorto en el errático y fugaz zumbido de la snitch acercándose más y más en tanto él aceleraba aún más que casi hizo caso omiso al _shhhhhoooo_ que se aproximaba más y más a ritmo constante—fue sólo cuando alarmas rojas se encendieron en su cabeza y Sasha siseó con miedo que se hizo a un lado y la bludger rozó su hombro. El dolor aturdió a Harry por un momento y la snitch se alejó junto con un _wooosh_ sobre su cabeza que iba directamente hacia ella—Cho Chang, sin duda.

Aceleró, su hombro gritando en protesta y el _zip_ y _woosh_ se acercaron más y más—hasta que estuvo seguro de estar justo debajo de Cho Chang.

"_Tengo que ganar esto. No puedo perder". _Harry mantuvo ese pensamiento en su mente y se puso de cabeza, y de esa manera quedó tan cerca de Cho que podía sentir su túnica agitándose sobre él. Naturalmente, la muchacha lo vio y subió un poco más, poniendo más distancia entre ella y la snitch. Harry sonrió y aceleró una vez más, estirando el brazo antes que Cho pudiera corregir su error.

"¡HARRY POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡Quién lo creería!" Lee Jordan estaba gritando hasta quedarse ronco.

Harry aterrizó suavemente, y levantó la fría pelota en su mano para que todos la vieran. Sonrió ampliamente.

Nadie reía ahora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

[UPDATE 2013] Hellou hellou. No sé si se darán vueltas por aquí para saber si sigo actualizando. Estoy intentando ponerme al dia. _Is_ pudo betear este cap, así que aproveché de subirlo. Ya le pasé el siguiente, así que apenas pueda lo subo. No me odien. Espero verlos pronto.

Y? y? les gustó? Me diran que el capi es corto de nuevo, pero lo siento, así viene de fábrica :P No sé si muchos suponían que Harry sería el Buscador. Yo creo que era bastante predecible, pero nunca me lo creí en serio hasta que leí el capi y vi lo bien pensado que estuvo el juego de Quidditch. Snape se echó para atras, pero bueno, quién no lo haría? Si yo fuera él me iría del país y me cambiaría el nombre.

Nuevamente, aunque asumo que se dieron cuenta de inmediato, este capi no está beteado :( Creo que _Is_ está de fiesta en Bariloche o algo asi, así que si la ven por ahí, regálenle un chocolate o algo. Al menos sé que está viva porque me ha respondido (y beteó el capi pasado en caso de que lo quieran releer, yo al menos puedo respirar más tranquila sabiendo que el capi pasado tiene sello de aprobación ahora), pero ya los hice esperar demasiado así que con correcciones o no, aquí lo tienen. Lo que honestamente considero que es peor para ustedes, porque hay varias partes de este capi que tenía muchas dudas de cómo traducir. Pero en fin. Disfruten.

Y chan chan chaaaaaan: yes, me titulé! Wiiiii *happy dance*. Como les había mencionado antes, me iba a tomar un tiempo para apagar el cerebro antes de aparecerme por aquí de nuevo, y en eso estoy. Éste es mi último dia de vacaciones de mi trabajo, así que pensé en dejarles un regalo antes de volver a mi rutina. A todos los que me desearon suerte o me mandaron fuerzas, muchas muchas gracias ^^ Me fue excelente, aunque estaba nerviosísima, me obligaron a vestirme formal y lo odio, yo y los zapatos formales con taco no nos llevamos bien. Peeeero, esa tortura ya pasó :) Ahora mi proyecto es irme a Nueva Zelanda a principios del próximo año, así que tengo que ahorrar montones ahora y ver lo de la Visa, y dónde voy a vivir... porque no conozco a nadie allá y no quiero llegar a vivir a una caja de cartón xD Así que voy a estar pensando en todos esos trámites este año.

Ahora, lo que creo que les preocupa más: "Nuns, vas a actualizar más seguido ahora que estás titulada y que no tienes que estudiar nunca más en tu vida y que vas a renunciar a tu pega y probablemente convertirte en una vaga sin rumbo por la vida?"  
Ehm... pues ésa es la idea! Aunque les suene a excusa, no sé cómo logré estar increiblemente ocupada estas semanas de vacaciones, y ahora que debo regresar al trabajo (aunque sea para presentar la renuncia e irme), asumo que estaré más ocupada aun. Además soy muy reticente a actualizar sin beteo, asi que siempre espero como una o dos semanas a que _Is_ responda antes de rendirme... Pero realmente espero mejorar mi tiempo de actualización (que deduzco que por ahora debe ir en 3 capítulos por año... oh gosh, deben odiarme...), al menos con un capi por mes. Sé que no es lo que esperaban, y que desean que actualice como un cap por dia... pero vamos, un cap por mes es mucho mejor que el régimen al que los someto ahora. De verdad espero cumplir mi palabra, asi que rueguen por mi. También acepto amenazas de muerte mientras las envien con mucho amor.

Y a mis reviewers: I luv you! De veritas :D Todos has estado preocupados por mi y me tienen la paciencia de mil abuelitas esperando a que les responda o que actualice :P Ya están todos respondidos por interno, excepto _lady_: gracias por darme fuerzas, y tienes que esperar un poquitín más por esa conversación. Bueno, saben que los adoro, gracias por preocuparse por mí y darme fuerzas para terminar lo de la titulación. Todos sus reviews me dejan dos puntos tres cuando los leo :3

Por último entonces: ya les prometí intentar actualizar al menos una vez al mes. Mmm, la primera parte de este fic está llegando al climax, porque estaba pensado para 21 capis. Así que en unos cuantos capis más van a tener un cierre al menos. Ah, y quiero que tengan algo en mente para los siguientes capitulos: como voy traduciendo algo más adelantada, no estoy segura en qué momento pasará, pero hay cosas que son realmente muy distintas a los libros porque este fic se escribió después del 4°to. Sé que uno tiene que estar acostumbrado a eso cuando lee fics, pero igual, para que después no digan que no se los advertí.

Y eso sería entonces. Nos vemos (espero) en menos de un mes. También espero encontrar a _Is_ antes de eso (luv yu, _Is_!). Adoro a todos los que me han dejado reviews :3 Nos vemos *cof cof* luego!


End file.
